Lo que hace la fantasía AU
by Carime Jackson
Summary: De pronto su gélida piel tocó la mía, su aroma, su fragancia su todo me envolvió mientras con sólo una mano hacía a un lado el árbol que por poco acaba con mi vida. La aletas de su delicada y perfecta naríz se dilataron, entonces supe que estaba condena
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Quizás si hubiese ocurrido desde un principio todo habría sido diferente. Quizás entonces no habría estado corriendo desesperada por salvar mi vida o algo así. Nunca supe bien lo que ocurría de todos modos.

Quizás si todo hubiese seguido su curso normal mis sentimientos habrían sido totalmente distintos. La sensación de que mi corazón siguiera saltando desesperado cómo si quisiera escapar de mi cuerpo -a una velocidad de pulsaciones por minuto imposible de definir- no habría tenido ese ligero gusto a fresas.

Sabía que correr no serviría de mucho, si todo era verdad, él podía oírme y verme a lo largo de la espesa nieve. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca me ha importado el frío, pero en esa ocasión si que no era un buen aliado. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir huyendo? ¿Se cansaría alguna vez? Oh, por Dios, qué pensamiento más estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a cansarse alguna vez con esa velocidad descomunal que tenía? Ya era momento de aceptar de una buena vez que sólo estaba haciendo tiempo, entreteniéndose, jugando con la comida. Mi estómago se revolvió y convulsionó ante la idea ¡Qué asco! La sangre abandonó mi rostro –lo sentí- y mis manos cayeron a mis costados en el momento en que tomé una decisión.

-¿Quieres ya dejar de jugar con la comida?- le ordené sabiendo que me escuchaba, intentando sonar lo más valiente posible.

No supe si dio buen resultado, sólo escuché su acaramelada y dulce risa –a la que ya había llegado a acostumbrarme- a través de la densa nevada.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, eso ya no era la cuestión. Lo que más me aterraba y a la vez me llenaba de entusiasmo era mi maldito sentir. Era estúpido, lo sé, debería haber estado aterrada y seguir corriendo por mi vida. ¡Pero no! Siempre he tenido que ser tan tonta, tan efusiva, tan…

Por encima de todo se encontraba ese maldito sentimiento de flor de rosas, que hacía que todo me confundiera aún más. Nunca creí que todo se cumpliría y sin embargo ahí estaba, encantada del más increíble hecho que me acontecía: él estaba vivo.


	2. Ensueños

**Bueno, aquí va mi primer capitulo oficial de este fic, y lo primero que quiero hacer es dar las gracias a las 132 personas que leyeron e prefacio hasta la fecha y a las 2 personas que comentaron: a nanako y a ****day-whitlock****. Por ser mis primeros reviewers.**

**Bueno, ahora lo que sigue es mas bien una petición, la historia no es muy convencional y va a ir paso a paso, asique les pido paciencia, prometo la aparicion de un vampiro interesante, pero PACIENCIA hasta el momento en que aparezca ¿si?**

**Bueno, eso, ahora a la historia:**

_**Capitulo 1**__**: Ensueños**_

Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en la excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento todo lo que pensé fue: Ella, no.

(…)

-Isabella- pronunció mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito -. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno –fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado-. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada… No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones… Sería insoportable –clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos-. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

(…)

-Bella, abre los ojos- rogó con voz suave.

Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente… Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme.

-Mientras corría he estado pensando…

-…en no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

-Tonta Bella- rió entre dientes-. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

-Fanfarrón- repetí.

Edward sonrió.

-No. He estado pensando que había algo que quería intentar.-

Quería intentar. Las últimas palabras se alargaron en mi mente para hacerlas durar el mayor tiempo posible. Quería intentar. Que dulce sonaba aquello viniendo de su hermoso rostro con su hermosa voz, con su hermosa…

…Con su hermosa forma de ser vampiro que por el sólo hecho de ser él era capaz de cautivar hasta a Buffy –la caza vampiros- ¿Quién habría imaginado que un ser tan temido por la población mundial, que es capaz de quitarle el sueño a millones de niños con sólo mencionarlo en una historia infantil, podría llegar a ser más perfecto, más inquietante y por supuesto más sensible que muchos otros seres que se hacen llamar hombres?

Cerré los ojos ante la para crearme la mejor sensación de las cosas, quería que fuera perfecto, visualizarlo todo aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados. Cada palabra, cada suspiro. La brisa agitando las ramas y las hojas de cada árbol del bosque junto a Fork. Si me concentraba lo suficiente ¿Podría haber llegado a escuchar un coche furtivo que recorriera la 101 alejándose de ese pequeño pueblo donde el aislamiento, el frío y la humedad parecían no importar?

Luego estaba su aliento, siempre frío y fresco golpeando mi piel. Su pétrea y gélida piel tocando estimulando cada una de mis células periféricas a su tacto y luego… aquello que quería intentar…

Ya por poco conseguía mi inmersión total en el espacio para poder seguir con escena cuando un ruido lejano me trajo de vuelta a mi planeta de origen sacándome de mi fantástica ensoñación.

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

El sonido incrementaba conforme se repetían los "Toc".

Traté de aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a la experiencia que estaba viviendo. La brisa, el aliento… Sus últimas palabras: algo que quería intentar.

Toc.

Aún veía la imagen clara en mi cabeza. Ja, ja, un gran logro para mí, pensé, por una vez me salía con la mía. Entonces nada podría sacarme de ese lugar, no me encontrarían jamás.

Toc.

De pronto todo comenzó a desaparecer, todo se oscurecía. La perfecta imagen de Edward se oscurecía también, pero aún podía ver su rostro. Apreté los ojos ante la idea de retenerlo un poco más.

La imagen comenzó a alterarse conforme apretaba más y más los ojos con la idea de concentrarme. Lo que comenzó por ser pequeños puntos negros acabaron por ser enormes manchas que apagaban mi visión. No, no, no. No me dejaría vencer tan fácil, pero el miedo comenzó a aumentar conforme se apagaba mi dulce fantasía.

¡TOC!

El sonido ya era lo bastante fuerte cómo para desconcentrar a cualquiera, pero aún podía ver los ojos, _sus_ ojos, brillando en la oscuridad. No quería dejarlo, aún no había logrado averiguar qué era lo que quería intentar y el parecer no lo descubriría en los siguientes minutos. El golpeteo había acabado lo que me indicaba que aún se vendría lo peor.

La histeria se apoderó de mí y sin pensarlo abrí los ojos encontrándome de nuevo en la desilusionante realidad de mi cuarto.

-¡Si no abres la puerta en este preciso instante iré a por la copia de la llave! ¿Me oíste señorita?- chilló mi madre con su habitual tono de sermoneo.

Puse los ojos blancos antes de dejar mi libro e ir a abrir la puerta.

Era tan molesto, cada vez que estaba a la mejor parte, fuese lo que fuese, un libro, una película, una serie, una conversación… fuese lo que fuese siempre acababa arruinándolo todo con una interrupción.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté malhumorada al tiempo que abría la puerta de mi habitación.

-Necesito que vayas a devolverle el atornillador eléctrico al vecino, me lo prestó ayer y…

-… ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- interrumpí sin respeto aparente.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió la mujer que me trajo al mundo, claramente disgustada.

-Está bien- asumí derrotada mientras cogía el atornillador que sostenía, antes de salir en carrera para terminar lo antes posible.

Si hacía lo que me pedía rápido y callada quizás podría volver a sumergirme en mi mundo de fantasías antes de poder asimilar realmente mi frustración de haber perdido la visión más real que había tenido jamás al leer un libro. Y lo más importante: averiguar lo que Edward quería intentar.

Lo mejor de leer novelas es que si están bien escritas y dependiendo del narrador se pueden imaginar siendo uno el protagonista. Bueno, siempre y cuando sea interesante. Si la protagonista es una real prostituta que lo único que quiere es seducir al más inteligente jugador de ajedrez porque cree que así podrá obtener mejores calificaciones, o sea… ¡Puaj! ¡Qué espanto! Entonces, ni intención de imaginármelo. Bueno, al menos ese es mi caso y la novela que estoy leyendo claramente no es el caso aquel.

Que suerte tuve que sonara el teléfono del vecino cuando acababa de terminarme el chocolate helado – que para los que como mi prima no sepan lo que es, el la mezcla entre leche con chocolate, helado de vainilla y crema- al que me esforcé por negar – pero al verlo servido no pude decir que no- para no tener que escuchar el eterno monólogo del Sr. Flanders.

Nunca he logrado entender qué pretenden algunas personas al contarle todas sus vidas al primer ser viviente que se les cruza delante de los ojos. Esa es precisamente la razón por la que no quería ir hasta al menos haber terminado el capitulo. ¡Pero qué va!

Al sonar el teléfono y terminar mi chocolate helado me retiré disculpándome con el Sr. Flanders a punta de gestos indicando una y otra vez el sitio en que debería de haber habido un reloj si hubiese llevado uno.

No tardé ni medio minuto en llegar a casa e intenté irme derecho a mi cuarto para seguir con mi lectura.

-Steph- me llamó interrumpiéndome de nuevo Mariana (mi madre) con su habitual tono de superioridad- Hoy te toca lavar la vajilla – continuó desde su sitio en la lavandería.

Un extraño temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, esta vez no porque interrumpiera de nuevo mi panorama, si no porque se notaba su firme _intención _por apartarme de la lectura. Ya había hecho la vajilla y tan pronto cómo se lo hice saber –con el tono más calmado que me permití- para de _nuevo_ disponerme a subir las escaleras. Y de _nuevo_… otra interupción:

-Si te vuelves a encerrar y no abres la puerta te la voy a quitar- me gritó cuando iba en el escalón número ocho (sí, gasté gran parte de mi infancia contando y memorizando cada uno de los escalones).

-Vale, vale- respondía casi automatizada mientas en mi fuero interno colmaba de ira.

¡Lo que me faltaba! Que quisiera imitar a la loca de Freaky Friday –un viernes de locos- ¿y qué vendría luego? ¿Intercambio de cuerpos? Negué con la cabeza mientras corría el último tramo hasta mi habitación.

Cuando al fin me hallé en la seguridad y saludable tranquilidad de mi habitación continué con mi encantadora lectura hasta la dos de la madrugada.

Resulta realmente difícil despegarse de sus páginas cuando el principesco y perfecto vampiro desafía a su cuerpo para dar un paso más allá y besarla por primera vez con el sumo cuidado que merece.

Finalmente, cómo dije, a eso de las dos de la madrugada se me hizo imposible seguir leyendo debido a los de Mariana:

-¡Stephanie Ann McNeil!-

Bueno, eso y el hecho de que por poco arranca la puerta –esta vez en serio- para que apagara la luz ¡Estrés! ¡Cómo si le molestara mi lamparita!

Así que no pude seguir leyendo, pero nada impidió que mi mente siguiera ultrajando en lo que se le diera la gana antes de dormirme. Me aburría pensar que así sería el resto de mi vida, cómo ese día, si no aceptaba vivir con los pies en la tierra cómo me exigía mi entorno, y si lo aceptaba, más aburrido aún. Cuanto me habría encantado conocer a un vampiro cómo Edward que me llevara lejos.

Lejos, lejos de todo, qué bien sonaba eso y qué lejos estaba de cumplirse en realidad.

**Ta dá! Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Si no entienden mucho por donde va la historia no teman en preguntar, siempre respondo a todos los reviews que dejan mail o url para responder****. Y por último haganme saber si les gusta siquiera como redacto los acontecimientos.**

**PD: Lo de Stephanie es cincuenta por ciento coincidencia (fue el primer nombre q se me ocurrió) y cincuenta por ciento mención honrosa (aunque el nombre de la historia es StephEnie, pero bueno).**


	3. El Polo

**Hola todo el mundo, bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Sí, mil perdones por haberme demorado… aunque tampoco fue tanto, pero me supo a milenios… quizás sea por el reingreso a clases ¬¬ Puaj! **

**Bueno, de todos modos, sólo un poco más de paciencia ¿si? El misterioso y hermoso vampiro está cada vez más cerca. (no debería estarles hablando del futuro ¬¬ xD) **

**Capitulo 2: El polo**

Corría por la nieve sin saber as dónde ir, el frío calaba mis huesos y la desesperanza reinaba en mi fuero interno.

¿Nieve? ¿En Florida? Qué extraño. De todos modos, lo más probable es que no estuviera en Florida.

La sensación de la nieve en mi piel desnuda fue de lo más extraño, partiendo que era la primera vez que presenciaba una nevada y siguiendo, porque lo único que traía puesto eran mis habituales shorts y jersey, lo que hacía que el frío fuera aún más insoportable. Eché una mirada a mis manos y mis dedos estaban azules, tratar de moverlos fue en vano y sentí cómo si muriera del dolor al tratar de ayudarme con la otra mano. Me ardían, a pesar del frío, me ardían.

Ya no podía seguir caminando, menos aún correr cómo había hecho antes. La nieve oponía una gran resistencia y mis piernas al descubierto se congelaban. Intenté gritar, pero mi garganta no emitió sonido alguno, posiblemente hasta mis cuerdas bucales estarían congeladas para ese tiempo.

Sin más remedio, me senté en medio de la nieve en posición fetal. Toda esperanza había muerto, todo rayito de luz… mi pulso se aceleró más de lo acostumbrado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Mi desesperación acabó en culminar en lastimeros sollozos a penas reconocibles cómo humanos. Podrían haber sido de un lobo herido o un puma agonizante, pero no míos, eso era imposible, no podía estar tan desnaturalizada.

Luego de unos minutos terminé por convencerme de que estaba sola y que, por ende, no cabía más que esos lastimeros aullidos fueran míos.

Sentí compasión por mí misma aún cuando sabía que es lo peor que una persona puede hacer. Cuando uno siente compasión por si mismo es porque ya se ha rendido y sólo espera morir. Nada en el mundo hay ya que pueda valerle la pena. Nada tenía. Nada tendría.

Estaba rendida.

Acuné mi cabeza por debajo de los brazos entre mi torso y mis piernas recogidas. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, pero eran apenas miserables detalles en comparación con todo lo que atormentaba a mi mente.

Por instinto levanté la mirada. Aunque sabía que no había oído el más pequeño sonido audible, mi corazón sabía que él estaba ahí. ¿Quién? Entonces no lo sabía.

Entre la niebla, el viento y la nieve que caía, una figura humana se hacía cada vez más nítida conforme avanzaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la esperanza retornó a mí.

De alguna manera que siempre será imposible explicar o entender, le conocía y me alegraba enormemente de tenerle, aún cuando en conciencia no conociera si quiera su rostro.

Cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia suficiente cómo para que la niebla me dejara verle pude apreciar sus facciones. No llevaba más ropa que yo, pero no parecía afectarle de la misma forma tampoco. En su cabello levemente dorado brillaban pequeños cristales de nieve. Se alegraba de verme. La comisura de sus labios se alzaron para dejar a descubierto la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto. Su labio inferior, más grueso que el superior le daba un toque de elegancia que encajaba a la perfección con su andar.

Sus ojos, de un celeste cristalino parecían cambiar tenuemente a un verde pastel, pero el cambio habría sido imperceptible de no ser porque me fijaba en cada uno de sus detalles. No había imaginado que le volvería a ver.

¿Volverle a ver? Pero ¿de dónde? No lo recordaba, sólo sabía que mi corazón hervía del deseo de correr a abrazarle, aunque eso fuera imposible por el frío que sentía.

Bajo sus ojos resaltaban unas ojeras malvas que contrastaban con su pálida y perfecta tez.

Dio un paso hacia delante, pero no sirvió de nada, la imagen desapareció al ruido del despertador que indicaba que era hora de levantarse. Me incorporé en mi cama cómo cualquier otro día y caminé a abrir las cortinas de mi cuarto.

No podía abrir los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño, quizás si no hubiese quedado hasta las dos…

… no, no había forma de que me arrepintiera, había sido emocionante y además, iba a tener un nuevo punto de de conversación con mis amigas aunque fuera uno de los últimos días.

Recorrí mi cuarto a tientas –aún tenía los ojos cerrados y sabía que no sería posible abrirlos hasta que me metiera a la ducha- buscando la ropa que había dejado lista del día anterior.

El baño estaba ocupado, cosa que no me sorprendió: Jennifer otra vez.

-¡Apurate!- le golpeé la puerta sin descanso y sin dejar de gritar tampoco.

Ya estaba acostumbrada de que mi hermana mayor Jennifer se demorara más de los veinte minutos que se le estaban estipulados. Todo gracias a la brillante idea –y no lo digo de forma sarcástica, si no que porque por una vez me favorece- de Ross el novio –o algo así- de Mariana.

Él es militar y he de ahí que sacó esa loca idea de cronometrar el tiempo del baño en las mañanas. Veinte minutos para Jennifer y luego veinte minutos para mí. Jen siempre se pasa en el tiempo y yo: nunca. Esa es una de las muchas diferencias que se resumen en una: ella es mil veces más vanidosa que yo y también popular, se pasa el día entero fuera de casa, de parranda con sus millones de amigos.

¿Yo? Sí, bueno igual tengo bastantes amigos y aunque salimos a menudo, no nos pasamos el día en el centro comercial o en la playa como Jen.

-Chicas…- comenzó mi madre una vez que nos encontrábamos en la mesa de la cocina para tomar desayuno treinta minutos más tarde.

Levanté la mirada de la tostada que tenía en la mano con curiosidad, pues charlar a la hora del desayuno no era una conducta habitual en ella a menos que algo importante fuese a ocurrir.

-¿Si?- preguntó Jen con disgusto, posiblemente temiendo que sus _planes_ para esa tarde se vieran cancelados.

-Hoy necesito que lleguen temprano a casa, cenaremos a las seis-

Ambas la miramos con una ceja arqueada, no acostumbrábamos a comer a la hora salvo que… Bueno, no importaba, ya que luego de mirar a Mariana le eché un vistazo a mi hermana y me satisfago enormemente el ver su disgusto reflejado en su rostro.

Eso le enseñará, pensé en mi fuero interno con gusto.

-Vendrá Ross- aclaró en respuesta a nuestras interrogantes que ya por poco había olvidado.

-¡Cielos!- grité súbitamente al ver la hora en el reloj de pared –Ma' tengo que irme ya o perderé el autobús-

Mariana me miró con un signo de desaprobación mientras que Jennifer, siempre tan dulce y compasiva me apuntaba con su mano derecha sobre la frente en forma de "L". En respuesta a su solicitud yo le saqué la lengua con descaro sin importarme que la mirada de nuestra progenitora saltara de la una a la otra con ademán de querer ponernos un alto. Sin más tomé mi bolso y salí a esperar el autobús escolar.

Lo que pasa con Jennifer es muy fácil de explicar:

Ella tenía dos años más que yo, o sea 17 –sí, era pequeña y tenía a penas 15 años, pero ¿y qué? Era lo mejor tener quince y no me preocupaba por eso- y producto de sus influencias logró conseguir un buen coche a un buen precio, pero yo seguía prefiriendo el autobús a tener que rogarle o más bien suplicarle –de cualquier manera habría sido rebajarme a su postura innecesariamente- que me llevara tentando con ello a perder mi libertad. Y he ahí el quid del asunto, ella creía que a mí me afectaban sus burlas y se creía superior por ello, aunque ninguna de las dos cosas fueran así realmente. Tenía –y tengo aún- la suficiente autoestima cómo para diferenciar los que yo elijo de lo que no. Pobre Jen.

Todo siguió cómo un día normal, Lucy se sentó junto a mí y juntas nos fuimos conversando de lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior hasta llegar al instituto.

-Bueno, ya ¿y tú? ¿qué fue de tu día ayer?- me preguntó Lu ya casi al llegar luego de contarme su historia.

Había estado navegando en Internet y chateando con sus amigos cuando de pronto un nuevo contacto de MSN la agregó. Según dice, se trataba de un chico encantador -palabras textuales- con el que había hablado cerca de una hora antes de verse obligada a dejar el PC para hacer sus deberes. Hizo sus deberes a toda maquina para luego ir a la playa, dónde -conociéndola- pasó la mayoría de la tarde imaginándose a su hombre misterioso.

-Mmm… no mucho- respondí encogiéndome de hombros –lo de siempre, Mariana regañándome por todo, me amenazó con quitarme la puerta si me encerraba mucho a leer. Un viaje a la casa del vecino que pareció una eternidad… lo de siempre.-

Lu parecía a punto de decir algo cuando llegamos al instituto y no tuvo tiempo de recuperar su hilo porque cuando estábamos abajo yo continué hablando un poco más animada conforme nuestros otros amigos se iban sumando a la conversación.

-Pero lo bueno- comencé recordando "Crepúsculo" – es que avancé mucho en "Crepúsculo" y ¡por Dios! ¡Edward es un amor!-

Lu reía ante mi excitación, pues ella ya se había leído la saga entera y estaba alegre de poder comentar con alguien aunque fuese un poco.

Elton, nuestro mejor amigo se acercó junto a Rosalie y Sharpay para invitarnos a la playa a una especie de liberación de fin de curso.

-Sí, claro- respondió Lu muy entusiasmada –eso sería genial-

-¿y tú Steph?-

-Emmm…. Este yo… creo que paso-

Todos me miraron con ojos de plato y tuve que explicarles que mamá haría una cena con Ross y n os había dicho que debíamos estar.

En mi fuero interno agradecía que Ross fuera un militar, así pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera y eran muy pocas las veces en que tenía que soportar estas cenas empalagosas y aburridas. No me malinterpreten, Ross me agradaba, pero me molestaba lo que provocaba en Mariana y eso era lo que me hacía desearle a cierta distancia.

Finalmente comprendieron y al sonar la campana todos se dispersaron para acudir a sus respectivas clases.

Algebra, Química, Francés y Gimnasia también pasaron cómo un día cualquiera. Hablé del sol, la playa y chicos con Rose en Algebra, de lo importante de tener algo en la cabeza con Shar y Stone –cómo le decíamos a Elton- en Química. En lo personal, consideraba ese tema mucho más profundo del que sostenía con Rose, pero sin embargo no se igualaba con el que sostenía con Lu en Francés. ¿Y para que les voy a relatar de qué fue esa conversación si imagino que ya lo sabrán? De todas formas les daré una pista: es muy probable que muchos de ustedes hayan tenido conversaciones similares y con el mismo grado de emoción. Al grano. Tenía que ver con cierto vampiro muy especial que…

Eso les dice todo ¿cierto?

Jaja, pues dejen volar su imaginación cómo la mía, que siguió fantaseando durante Gimnasia y el camino de regreso a casa. Dónde todo dio un giro inesperado.

…

-Bueno chicas- comenzó Mariana con una especie de mohín cuando nos acababa de servir el postre.

Tomó la mano de su enamorado al tiempo al tiempo que tomaba un respiro. Miré sus manos con interés y precaución, fuese lo que fuese no era una simple cena y era obvio que algo querían comunicar. No quise dejar que mi mente vagara en busca de posibles respuestas. Me daba miedo. Miedo a lo que pudieran decir, a mi reacción, a la de Jen y… lo que más miedo me daba y ponía mis pelos de punta eran el nerviosismo y el mohín de Mariana.

Miré a Jen por el rabillo, pero se expresión no era mucho mejor que la mía. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido mirando a Mariana con cautela.

-con Ross tenemos algo importante que comunicarles- continuó.

Me volví hacia mi muss sin disimular mi nerviosismo y aún con la mirada en él tomé un poco con la cuchara.

-Lo que pasa es que…-

Me llevé la cucharada a la boca y tragué lo más ásperamente que pude a fin de no darle tanta atención.

-Me han trasladado- intervino Ross –Me iré a la Antártida-

¡A la Antártida! Eso era muy lejos. No pude evitar sentir un gran alivio. Debí concentrarme mucho para no sonreír. Aún así, creo que no conseguí evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se elevaran un poco. Por si acaso intenté ocultar mi expresión al devorar otra cucharada de Muss.

Yupii… Nada era cómo había creído. Ross no se casaría con mamá. Se iría a la Antártida. Muy,muy,muy….. ¡muy lejos!

No es que me cayera mal, ya lo he dicho antes, es que Mariana _realmente_ lucía cómo una boba cuando estaba cerca. Se volvía torpe y andaba alegre todo el día –aún cuando me llamaba la atención muy, pero muy enfadada, lo hacía con una sonrisa en la cara-. Debía de ser porque estaba enamorada. Yo nunca me había enamorado de alguien que no fuera Daniel Radcliffe o Edward Cullen. Aún así era clara en mi percepción, debía de estar enamorada.

Así que no nos podría visitar tan seguido y el pavoneo sería mínimo. Lo celebré en mi fuero interno. Iba a ser feliz. ¿o no?

-¿Y cuándo te irás?- preguntó Jen aún con cautela.

-Irá, no- le corrigió Mariana -iremos-

Levanté la mirada de golpe alarmada. No debí haber bajado la guardia. ¿Por qué no había previsto eso?

No, no, no, definitivamente debía de haber escuchado mal.

-¿iremos?- preguntamos las dos al unísono cómo si hubiésemos estado pensando en lo mismo (cosa realmente sorprendente).

-Sí, Antártida queda muy lejos y es muy solitario y…-

-Pero ¿no es sólo para militares?- aventuré esperanzada.

-Teóricamente sí, pero ya consulté a mis mayores y cómo allá seré el de mayor rango es un lujo que me puedo dar – agregó el militar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Pero…?!- busqué apoyo en la mirada de mi madre "protectora", pero sólo hallé:

-Por favor Steph… Sabes qué me hace feliz…-

Con eso daba por finalizada la discusión, sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Mariana cuando murió papá y lo mucho que le costó reconstruirse. El mayor milagro que le han podido dar en su vida desde entonces fue volver a enamorarse.

¡Era tan injusto! Ella sabía que con ese argumento lograba su objetivo. Tendría que dejar todo, el sol, la playa, la arena… ¡Florida! Y eso no era nada comparado con lo peor: mis amigos, que lo habían dado todo por mí. La casa en dónde había crecido, donde guardaba todos los recuerdos de Stephan –mi padre-.

Quizás no era un bueno momento para haber pensado en él, su recuerdo formó un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en mi vientre. La pena era incontenible y en medio segundo ya había una tormenta desatada en mi fuero interno.

No, no quería dejar eso atrás, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo. Mi yo malo terminó por vencer al bueno y a pesar de eso, mi resolución anterior de hacer feliz a Mariana terminó en nada.

-¿Y quién piensa en _mi_ felicidad?-

Las lágrimas producidas por el recuerdo de mi padre confirieron a mis palabras mayor fuerza de la que podría haber imaginado, haciéndolas pesar en el aire del comedor.

Ya en mi habitación –no podía haber seguido con la cena en esas condiciones, y luego de mi arrebato me retiré llorando- lloré todas las lágrimas que debía llorar y hasta que no se me quitaron los recuerdos de Stephan no pude pensar con claridad.

Mariana tenía razón, ella sería más feliz así. No podía pedirle que se despidiera del amor que tanto le había costado conseguir sólo por un capricho mío. Aunque capricho no era la mejor palabra que podía haber elegido porque, cierto, era mucho el sacrificio, pero en nada comparables con los que Mariana había tenido que sufrir para sacarnos a mí y a Jen adelante. Y, O.K, quizás no fuesemos la familia Jonas, es cierto, Mariana me agobiaba la gran mayoría de las veces y con Jen nos hacíamos la vida imposible la una a la otra, pero aún así, nos queríamos. Muy, pero muy en el fondo deseábamos la felicidad de las otras dos.

Siguiente destino: La Antártida.

-Steph…- comenzó Mariana al intentar consolarme –sé que es duro…-

A ese punto ya se encontraba sentada junto a mí sobre la cama acariciándome en pelo.

-No mamá- dije calmada mientras me incorporaba para que pudiera verme –Tienes razón serás más feliz así, te lo mereces- intenté esbozar una sonrisa –Además… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir a clases con pingüinos?-

Si nos íbamos a la Antártida, seríamos prácticamente la única familia, no podía esperar hacer nuevos amigos, ni mucho menos, divertirme, pero que va, era toda una mártir ¿a que no?

Mariana rió ante mi patética broma y luego transformó su semblante.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para que no sea tan malo ¿vale?- me acarició la mejilla –Tendremos que incurrir en gastos extras para que tengan una buena calidad de vida, pero vale la pena. Ustedes están primero.-

Sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno, digamos que van a haber…. Este, algunas sorpresas. Regalitos extras ¿quién sabe?-

Vovlió a sonreir para infundirme confianza y lo logró. A pesar de todo, estaba más tranquila. No pude evitar pensar en Jasper, el otro hermano de mi tan amado Edward –lo sé, lo sé, era una babosa sin causa, pero…-.

Mariana se quedó ahí conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida, probablemente pensando que así soñaría con Ángeles.

Pero yo sabía que los protagonistas serían otros.

**Muchas gracias por su lectura a todos ustedes. Por favor, comenten, sus opiniones se me hacen muy importantes. Gracias a NANAko, ****day-whitlock**** y a ****O Maggy Mars O****, darme su opinión. Y a Kathi y Pancha por preleer el fic en clases mientras los profes no miran xD las quiero.**

**ATENCION: El vampiro misterioso hará su aparición en el proximo capitulo. (último aviso del futuro muajajajaaa.)Estense atentos. ******** Los quiero.**


	4. Nueva York

**Holaaa!!!! **

**Primero: una aclaración, la familia de Tanya AKA Clan Denali viven en Alaska, sólo para evitar confusiones. xDDDDD (lo siento) y….**

**Segundo: Perdón, perdón, mil perdones por haberle cambiado el nombre al Fic, lo que pasa es que cuando quise publicar la versión en ingles me di cuenta de q el nombre realmente sonaba flojo y decidí cambiarlo. Creo que tiene mejor nombre ahora ¿no? Bueno, eso. Los dejo con:**

**Capitulo 3: Nueva York**

Los días siguieron pasando, pero ya no eran cómo antes. Mis amigos se habían llevado una gran decepción cuando se enteraron de la noticia, aunque claro está que eran bastante más melodramáticos que yo. Me empezaron a abrazar y a decir que me querían cómo si fuera la última vez que me fueran a ver. De hecho, así lo creían. Nunca pensaron que fuera a terminar el año escolar hasta que les conté que me iría en el verano y ahí aflojaron un poco.

Aún así, Lu fue un caso aparte: lloró y lloró… y lloró, y lloró. Fue curiosa su contra reacción eso sí, luego de su momento emo (cómo le decimos a nuestros ataques de depresión, disculpándome frente a todos los emos del mundo, nada contra ellos) comenzó a hablar y hablar. Hablaba animadamente todos los días cómo si fuera el último. A veces me mareaba y deseaba echarla de mi lado, pero luego me arrepentía recordando que pronto no la vería más y desearía escucharla hablar sin parar.

-No te vayas – me suplicó finalmente entre lágrimas el día de mi partida.

-Lu… sabes que no depende de mí – sollocé

-Pero tu mamá no se va hasta Agosto-

-Lu…-

Ya conocía el plan y no entendía por qué me hacía esa afirmación -¿por qué no decirlo?- estúpida. Mariana se quedaría en Miami desamoblando la casa y todo para venderla, y así poder trasladarnos definitivamente. Mientras tanto, Jen y yo nos iríamos a Nueva York a visitar a nuestra tía cómo última visita en mucho tiempo. Eso y porque Mariana insistía en que sería muy triste para nosotras ver la casa vacía –acordaba con ella en eso-.

Aún en esas circunstancias sería genial Nueva York. _Big city, Capitale, Metrópolis_. Sería genial. Enormes edificios, Broadway, Manhattan, la estatua de la libertad, central park… una infinitez de cosas por visitar en mis últimos días en America (cómo continente).

Y ahí estaba yo tomándome fotos con las celebridades hechas de ceras en el museo y…

-Lo sé, lo siento- oí la voz de Lu antes de verme envuelta en un abrazo que no había previsto en mi mundo de color.

No me quedó otra que devolverle el abrazo, cosa que no era extraña en mí. Era muuuuy extraña en mí.

-¡Steph!- me llamó Mariana –Ya tienes que irte, el avión saldrá dentro de veinte minutos, te estás atrasando para abordar-

Me despedí de ella y de mi mejor amiga llorando para pasar por el detector de metales.

Jen ya estaba del otro lado hablando por teléfono la muy….

-Estás tarde- me dijo haciendo un paréntesis en su (muy importante, supongo) conversación, en busca de alguna reacción que no logré descubrir porque cuando le saqué la lengua en señal de indiferencia pareció sorprenderle.

Podría haber comenzado mi ejemplar de _Luna nueva_ que yacía en mi mochila, pero lo reconsideré. El viaje sería lo suficientemente corto para sobrevivirlo a base de ensoñaciones y creándome mi propia y posible continuación a _Crepúsculo_ –de esa manera no se interrumpía mi lectura-, pero nunca llegué a concretar una buena idea cómo para seguirle el hilo.

No había nieve en Nueva York había imaginado a bordo. ¿Y cómo iba a haber? ¡Si era verano! Eso de que la primera vez que viera nieve fuera cuando llegara a la Antártida apestaba, no saben cuanto.

El viaje a casa de tía Miriam –nunca entendí cuál fue la idea de la abuela en ponerle a sus dos hijas nombres tan parecidos- fue emocionante, pasamos frente a Central Park. Sus árboles seguían ahí cómo siempre habían estado. Intenté visualizar a la señora de las palomas, pero no lo conseguí.

-¿Eh? ¡Cierra esa ventanilla!- me chilló Jen al verme con la cabeza fuera del coche cómo una boba. No me quedó otra más que hacerle caso y desistir de mi búsqueda.

La casa de tía Miriam no era la gran cosa, ni mucho menos ostentosa. Sólo tenía dos dormitorios y un baño, además de la sala y la cocina, por supuesto. Así que, cómo es de esperarse, debí compartir cuarto con Jen, aunque me encantó ver que a ella no le hacía más gracia que a mí.

Algo en la habitación me hizo recordar mi sueño con ese chico en la nieve. El mismo, el único, que había tenido desde esa primera noche. La imagen de ese desconocido vino a mí más nítida de lo que había sido capaz de recordarla hasta entonces. Su rostro, su cabello… ¡Vaya, qué apuesto era! Su pelo perfecto a pesar de la nieve seguía haciéndoseme familiar. Sus ojos, a pesar de sus ojeras malva, seguían siendo celestes, perfectos y... ¿para qué seguir, si aunque se le observase durante horas sería imposible describir lo perfecto que era?

Tardé en darme cuenta de qué era lo que había distraído mi atención al recordar a ese chico de apariencia vampírica. Era una esfera navideña que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz entre ambas camas. Recién lo noté cuando Jen se derrumbó sobre una de éstas. El efecto del choque de la cama con la mesita produjo que la esfera cayera sobre la otra cama, sin romperse, pero ocasionando una ventisca que me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Cuidado!- grité por miedo a que se rompiera.

-Deja de gritar. No pasó nada.- sin pedir disculpas o un simple "Ooops", eso habría estado bien. Pero no.

Cómo siempre, nada de lo que esperaba se cumplía. Todas las esperanzas de que mi primera y última visita a Nueva York –siempre era Miriam quien nos visitaba- nunca llegaron a concretarse. Debíamos acompañar a Miriam a dónde quiera que fuera por su trabajo.

-No, no- había dicho cuando Jennifer volvía a insistirle en quedarnos en casa a solas –es muy peligroso, sobre todo porque no son de aquí- Jen intentó alegar algo, pero Miriam la interrumpió –Niñas, se les _nota_ que no son de aquí, ya lo hablé con Mariana, se vienen conmigo-

-Qué aburrido…- volvió a protestar mi hermana por lo bajo, pero no consiguió nada.

Genial, pensé, este confinamiento me volverá loca. Aunque claro está que no tenía ni una idea de lo que eso significaría luego.

Me dejé dominar por la derrota y cabizbaja subí en el asiento trasero del coche. Un _Chevrolet Spark Lt _azul. Era lindo, pero pequeño para mi gusto. Me aterraba pensar en lo que el menor choque podría ocasionar. Imaginé que íbamos doblando por la esquina de una gran avenida y un autobús no alcanzaba a ralentizar, colisionaba al coche por atrás haciendo que tanto Jennifer cómo Miriam se estrellaran contra el parabrisas. Volaban fuera del coche. Yo tenía sólo una fracción de segundo para ver la escena antes de morir aplastada contra el asiento del copiloto.

Por supuesto, nada de esto podría haber ocurrido, al menos no de esa manera. Creo que si se analizara racionalmente, yo debería haber sido la primera víctima.

Me estremecí ante la imagen.

Intenté no volver a pensar en ello, pero se me fue imposible. Intenté pensar en el chico de mi sueño y casi lo conseguí. Podía ver su rostro de nuevo cómo lo había hecho la tarde anterior, cuando se me ocurrió preguntarme si tendría algún nombre. Es estúpido e irracional, después de todo sólo era un sueño, pero desde algún lugar en mi fuero interno se me vino el nombre Michael a la cabeza… ¡Qué estúpido, Steph, Por Dios! Nunca iba a cambiar, madurar, lo que sea que el mundo quisiera de mí, no iba a pasar, no si seguía pensando idioteces.

¿Y por qué ese nombre en especial? Me propuse en recordar si conocía algún Michael y tardé en recordar que en Química parecía que había uno, pero no se le parecía en nada. Era soso, colorían con rulos, pecas y lentes cuadrados. Todo lo contrario a la perfección. Todo lo contrario a mi vampiro.

Decidí llamarle así: _mi_ vampiro; en vez de ese nombre que se me acababa de ocurrir y que no me llevaba precisamente los mejores recuerdos.

El recuerdo de mi vampiro no duró mucho y pronto me vi envuelta en nuevos accidentes imaginarios de los cuales no salía bien parada. Ni siquiera salía con vida.

Tomé mi ejemplar de _Luna nueva_ y me dispuse a leer el prefacio en un intento por apartar las tragedias. Procuré ir lento y hacer pausa entre los párrafos. No quería acabármelo tan rápido por miedo a no tener qué hacer hasta tener el siguiente tomo. Para que tía Miriam hiciera una pausa a sus que haceres para ir a una librería tomaría su tiempo.

Me costó un poco tomarle el ritmo a la lectura, no entendía muy bien la visión de la anciana, pero…

-¡Ya estás leyendo!- me interrumpió Jen cuando Miriam se había bajado a verificar un documento en una notaría -¿No te cansas de ser un gusano?-

Sabía que se refería a un gusano de biblioteca y aunque no me molestaba ser así, me molestaba de sobre manera su tono al hablar.

-¿Y tú no te cansas de ser una fea gaviota que no hace más que graznar?-

-Duh, imbécil, las gaviotas no graznan, y sigue siendo mejor que ser un simple gusano que sólo sirve de alimento-

-Las gaviotas son unas aves que sí graznan, lo sabrías si hubieses aprendido a leer y favorecen los peces y la carroña por sobre los gusanos-

Vi cómo le molestaba mi respuesta y lógico, si se había quedado sin fundamentos para contrarrestarme. Eso pasa por pasar todo el tiempo en centros comerciales. Cómo decía mi profesor de Francés, la mejor forma de aprender es a través de la lectura. Bueno, cómo sea, todo eso quedó más que claro ante su infantil replica:

-Naaah, gusanogusanogusanogusanogusanogusano…..-

Y se supone que yo soy la menor.

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de volver a sumergirme en mi libro.

Dejé que mi mente vagara a través de las palabras siguiendo su curso mientras formaban las imágenes en mi cabeza a medida que ocurrían. Me gustaba eso, era lo mejor. Era cómo ver una larga película que te otorga diversión en cada momento que se le desee.

No pude avanzar más que una página, pues debía concentrarme mucho, los constantes _gusanogusanogusanogusano_ no cesaron hasta que mi tía volvió al coche.

Desde entonces nunca superé más de cinco páginas en cada parada por los siguientes dos días, po lo que debía haber leído cerca de 70 páginas antes de que el tercer día Jen me lo quitara y escondiera.

-A ver si así aprendes a hacer otra cosa y a vivir la vida-

-¡Devuélvemelo!- demandé.

Hizo un sonido con los dientes.

-Nnn, Nnn- movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-De aquí no te vas con él-

El día anterior la habían llamado unos amigos que habían ido a Manhattan y la invitaban a quedarse en el hotel con las chicas. Telefoneó a mamá, y cómo había cumplido la mayoría de edad la semana pasada la dejó ir con la condición de que debía andar siempre en grupo.

-Cómo si quisiera andar con un torpe libro haciendo peso en mi bolso- sonrió con malicia –A ver si ahora usas tu imaginación e intelecto en más querida hermana. ¿Sabes? Quizás hasta te sirva para encontrarlo-

Dio un falso beso lleno de cinismo al aire antes de salir de la habitación llevando sus cosas con ella.

Gasté gran parte de la mañana en la búsqueda de mi libro hasta que Miriam llegó a decirme que ya debíamos irnos. Iba a odiar a Jen por el resto de mi vida por haberme arruinado así mis días en Nueva York.

Me subí al coche en el asiento delantero y encendí mi reproductor. Intenté concentrarme en la música para mantenerme ocupada. Inútil.

Edward había dejado a Bella, le había dicho que ya no la quería, que desaparecería. Sería Cómo si nunca hubiese existido, había dicho. ¿Quién puede vivir tranquilo si le quitan en libro con ese conflicto sin resolver? Yo, no. Cuánto había llorado ante esa frase. No, Edward no podía irse, no podía. Luego Bella había retomado su amistad con Jacob quién hacía lo imposible por conquistarle. Y Edward… seguía sin aparecer.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dejar de pensar en eso?

Bueno, sí, sé en qué están pensando. Quizás mentí con lo de 70 páginas, quizás leí un poco más. Ya saben, uno no se da ni cuenta cómo avanza y ya se encuentra terminando el libro. ¿Cierto?

Quería a Edward, la historia no era la misma sin él. Llegué a darme cuenta de que la única razón por la que seguía leyendo era porque quería averiguar si volvería a aparecer.

No pude apartar esa secuencia de pensamientos por los siguientes días, me sentía sola, mi tía pasaba gran parte del día saliendo y entrando del coche –más afuera de hecho-.

Trataba de cantar las canciones que siempre me habían gustado, pero luego perdían su gusto y me aburrían.

Ese día dejé escapar un suspiro. Quería leer, quería saber qué pasaría con Edward.

-Ya vuelvo ¿sí?- me dijo Miriam –lo siento querida, trataré de ser breve. A ver si pasado mañana vamos a algún lugar divertido- Sonrió.

Fue la peor tarde en Nueva York. Me debatía entre mi impulso de escaparme a Central Park –habíamos aparcado justo en frente- y seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de _Luna nueva_. Por supuesto, habría sido mejor salir a dar una vuelta, pero dado que mi cuerpo no respondió a mi deseo, seguí fantaseando.

Imaginé que detrás de las extrañas voces que escuchaba Bella. Bueno, detrás de la _única_ voz que escuchaba Bella había realmente un hechizo.

Edward no podía alejarse porque los vampiros se quedaban imaginariamente atados al amor de sus vidas y que siempre la cuidaba y hablaba desde las sombras.

Seguí mirando los árboles de Central Park a través de la ventanilla. Mi reproductor seguía encendido cómo lo había hecho durante los últimos días. _They tape over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little Spies_. Pero yo no prestaba atención alguna. Mi mente seguía vagando por la arena de La Push tratando de encontrar a Edward escondido en algún lugar entre las tinieblas listo para saltar a defender a Bella cuando más lo…

-**Es imposible**- oí decir a una voz en algún lugar dentro del coche –**No podría estar en La Push, rompería el tratado con los Quileutes**-

Si no hubiese sido por el espanto en que me encontraba de saber que había un intruso en el coche –y no sólo eso, si no que además parecía saber mis pensamientos-, habría quedado totalmente hipnotizada ante la voz tan dulce y gentil.

Volteé.

Ahí estaba sentado en el asiento detrás del conductor había un chico de no más de 19 años. Yacía en una posición despreocupada mirando por la ventanilla cómo si siempre hubiese estado allí.

-No te preocupes, Edward volverá con Bella- giró para mirarme.

No pude verle bien en ese entonces….. su ¿_brillo_?…. Me…. Encandilaba.

**Ta taaaaaan. ¿Quién serpa ese desconocido…..? muajaja, bueno ya saben algo, es vampiro. Lean y dejen review. Para los que son nuevos en Fanfiction: es muy fácil. Sólo hacen "click " en el botoncito de ahí abajo que dice: review this Story/Chapter. Y ponen sus bellos nombres o Nick (como gusten) y un comentario sobre lo que les parece la historia. Sean lindos ¿Sí? Es muy importante para mí saber lo que piensan…. Es cómo lo que siente Edward al no poder leer lo que piensa Bella, por que lso amo, amo a todo aquel que lea este fic.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y que ya han dejado Reviews. Y a Kathi por ser la primera en leer este cap en el cole ;)**


	5. Michael

**Aquí les va un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, a mí me gustó cómo quedó al menos, aunque aún quedaran muchas cosas en el tapiz cuando acabe. Muajajaja, maldad pura.. ******** No, en serio, si ya les interesó la historia antes, creo que les va a gustar aún más cómo todo va a empezar a tomar forma desde ahora. **

**Así que : A LEER xD**

**Capitulo 4: Michael.**

Me dí un gran golpe en la cabeza contra la ventanilla al saltar hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado!- me dijo con voz preocupada.

No tuve neurona para preocuparme del dolor físico del golpe, aunque sabía que seguía ahí. Me había quedado atónita mirando su piel.

Era hermoso. Parecía tener pequeños cristales incrustados en su piel que brillaba al sol. Entrecerré mis ojos para poder verlo con más detalle. Con mucha concentración logré identificar en su pelo un leve toque de dorado.

Volví a recordar a recordar al vampiro de mis sueños. Pero no. No podía ser él. Mi vampiro tenía los ojos azules y está copie un poco más real tenía sus ojos a juego con su cabello. Dorados.

Aún así, en el resto, eran completamente idénticos.

Intenté no pensar en lo apuesto que era, si no en cómo había entrado al coche sin que lo notara. ¿Qué ocurría? Claro que cualquier vampiro se identifica por su extremo sigilo al andar, pero parece difícil de creer. No así su dieta.

Aparentemente mi sangre debería ser su primera opción en la lista de cosas por hacer ¿no?

Me llevé las manos a mi cuello en reflejo a mis pensamientos.

-Oh, descuida, no beberé tu sangre- me aseguró.

¿A no? Quise preguntar, pero no pude emitir sonido alguno.

Estaba en shock, de pronto había aparecido un vampiro frente a mí. Una criatura mitológica, o lo que fuera, ¡no debía existir! Era peligroso. ¿Cómo esperaba que creyera sus palabras? Era un desconocido. ¿Qué acaso nunca había escuchado hablar de la regla "nunca hables con extraños"?

-Oh, lo siento, te he asustado-

¿Y qué más esperaba?

Yo seguía ahí estática con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía mover ni un músculo. No respiraba ni pensaba en nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era verlo a él. Nada más existía. Cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada sentido, lo tenían como mira. Estaba lista para reaccionar a cualquier movimiento proveniente de él.

_-Muy bien Steph, ya casi __estoy lista, ahora debemos ir a casa, tengo que buscar unos documentos, sólo me queda un trámite más y… ¿Steph? –_

"_Steph"_ oí junto a mí de repente. Sobre saltada –cómo si saliera de un trance- me volteé hacia el epicentro de la llamada. Era Miriam -¿quién más?-.

-¿Estás bien? Estás pálida-

Mi expresión debía ser el fiel reflejo de lo que pasaba por mi mente: un miedo infernal. ¿Qué acaso ella no se daba cuenta del peligro que corríamos?

Traté de controlarme.

-Eh… sí ¿qué decías?-

-Que sólo me queda un trámite por hacer pero debemos ir a casa primero a buscar unos documentos-

Yo apenas escuchaba, estaba muy ocupada tratando de encontrar mi respiración, que seguía perdida quizás dónde.

Miriam no parecía percatarse de la presencia de un intruso en el coche. Ni siquiera lo vio cuando se reclinó sobre el asiento trasero para dejar sus carpetas. No quise mirar, quería creer que sólo lo había imaginado. Que no volvería a ocurrir, que…

Prefería creer cualquier estupidez con tal de evitar preguntarle a Miriam si lo veía o no. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo veía? Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Por lo mismo, lo mejor era aguardar en silencio.

No Steph, no hagas ningún movimiento en falso, te podría jugar muy en contra, me decía a mí misma.

-¿Sabes? Quizás deberías quedarte en casa, no tienes buena pinta-

Asentí levemente con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué había pasado con el intruso? ¿Se abría ido al entrar Miriam? ¿Tenía acaso que ocultarse o algo parecido?

No me permití mirar a través del espejo retrovisor durante todo el camino sólo por si acaso. Lo mejor era pensar que se había ido. Así yo no estaba loca y realmente no estaba cuando Miriam dejó sus cosas atrás. Así ya no corría peligro. Tanto peligro, al menos.

Al bajarme del coche intenté mantener la vista fija en el piso –seguía tratando de convencerme a mí misma-, pero el destino no me dejaría en paz.

-Steph ¿Puedes bajar el archivador grande por favor?-

¡Maldición! ¡Qué suerte la mía! –que se note el sarcasmo por favor-. Tuve que volverme hacia el coche. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no estuviese.

Y no estaba.

-Querida, volveré lo antes posible-dijo Miriam cuando ya estábamos adentro –Quizás deberías recostarte, debe de haberte afectado el sol y el calor al interior del coche-

-Sí- …

… Eso debe haber sido, terminé en mi fuero interno.

Me besó la mejilla antes de salir tan rápido como habíamos entrado.

Fui a la pieza de alojados despreocupadamente a seguir buscando mi libro. Al abrir la puerta dejé escapar un gritillo de espanto al ver al chico, perdón, vampiro tendido sobre mi cama con los brazos tras la nuca.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con su siempre gentil voz -¿Estás bien?-

¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Qué le importaba? ¿Quién era de todos modos? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué mierda quería de mí?

-Creí que sabías quien era- dijo sonriendo al ponerse de pie y avanzar un paso.

-¡No te me acerques!- chillé.

Puso las manos en el aire en señal de inocencia.

-Está bien, está bien- volvió a su lugar en la cama –De todas formas no pasaría nada- masculló.

Hice caso omiso a lo último y continué como si nada.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Michael- ¿Michael? Qué ridículo. ¿No había estado imaginando que el vampiro de mi sueño se llamaba así: Michael? ¿Podía ser que…? De nuevo: Qué ridículo. –Michael Simmon-

Michael Simmon… ¿Existiría alguna relación entre el "Michael" de mis sueños y ese?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté con valentía.

-Por el momento, nada-

¡¡Arghhhh!! Qué desagradable ¿Por qué no podía ir directo al grano?

-O.K….- aventuré con cautela –Cambiaré la pregunta: ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Creí que querías un vampiro…-

Eso no respondía a mi pregunta, y aún así:

¡¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?! Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, ni mucho menos se lo había comentado a alguien. Bueno, quizás a Lu en esos momentos de excitación en que comentábamos del libro, pero…. Era imposible que lo supiera, ni aunque me hubiese espiado. Estaba casi segura que _la_ vez que dije eso fue en el autobús escolar que iba en movimiento y con mucho ruido, yo apenas me había oído. Por muy rápido y sensitivo que fuera, no había posibilidad que lo hubiese escuchado ahí.

Definitivamente, no podía fiarme de él, alguien que va por la vida haciéndose de pensamientos ajenos no es de fiar. De ninguna manera. A menos que fuera Edward. Él era tan lindo y tan sensible… y por sobre todo: No era culpa suya leer mentes.

Una ráfaga de pensamientos invadió mi mente. ¿Y si ese vampiro, Michael, cómo sea, era capaz de leer mentes también?

-¿Tienes algún don?-

-No que yo sepa-

-¿No puedes leer mi mente?-

-No-

-Entonces ¿Cómo supiste que quería un vampiro?-

-No puedo leer tus pensamientos, los comparto-

-¿Y eso no es un don?-

-No-

No comprendí la diferencia en ese entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre leer mis pensamientos y compartirlos? Fuese como fuese, él sabía lo que pensaba ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir pensando entonces? Todo lo que pensara él lo sabría. Si quería huír, golpearlo, tomarle por sorpresa, todo sería inútil.

Miré a la extraña abominación –lo transformaba en repulsivo saber que podía husmear en mi mente, sin importar cuan apuesto fuera- frente a mí. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Seguía recostado, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y asentía lentamente.

Luego abrió sus ojos y me miró. Eran dorados. Tan hermosos como los de Edward. Daba la impresión de que ocultaba algo. En cierto momento parecieron mostrar cierta admiración hacia mi persona, pero era imposible. Eran tan hermosos, tan hermosos… sentía que me hipnotizaban. ¿En verdad no tenía ningún poder?

-No tienes por qué huir, no te haré daño, no podría de todos modos.-

¿A no?

-¿Por qué no?-

Frunció el ceño.

-Porque no y punto-

Fruncí el ceño también. Si él podía enojarse ¿por qué yo no? No me agradaba. ¿Qué motivo aparte podría tener un vampiro para acercarse a un humano si no era por su sangre?

Intenté recordar lo más que pude las características vampíricas en busca de una respuesta. Pero no encontré nada en ellas. No sabía por qué había ido hasta mí para atormentarme.

De pronto su expresión cambió. Había vuelto a quedarse con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en mis pensamientos, eso de seguro. Parecía estar dormido, cualquiera podría haber pensado eso, pero yo bien sabía que era imposible. Seguro que sólo era para distraer.

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto. Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Te atormento?-

Su tono me desconcertó. _Él_ estaba desconcertado. Su reacción era tan estúpida cómo la mía, que había tenido que cambiar mi postura y mentir sin razón aparente.

-¿Atormentarme? Pffff…..- bufé –no, sólo me desconciertas-

La palabra Mentira jugueteaba en mi mente. Mentira Descarada. Pero yo intentaba no cogerla, el lo sabría.

Me miró con ojos de reproche -quizás ya había cogido la palabra inconcientemente-. Seguían siendo tan lindos. ¡Ay no! Ya había empezado a caer en sus encantos.

¡Mierda! Iba a tener que controlar mis pensamientos o se daría cuenta. Soltó una risita baja. Sí ya se había dado cuenta. Genial Steph.

Su sonrisa seguía pintando su rostro.

-¿No hay forma de parar esto?- pregunté.

-¿Para qué?- se hizo el inocente.

Fruncí el seño. Volvió a reír.

-¿En serio no hay forma?-

Negó alegremente con la cabeza.

-Ven- dijo al sentarse palpando el lugar junto a él.

Ja, como si fuese tan tonta. Le sostuve la mirada e imaginé cómo sería la imagen de él abalanzándose sobre mí para degollarme. Quería que la imagen fuera lo más nítida posible, así lograría ignorar la atracción que sus ojos ocasionaban en mí.

Roló sus ojos.

-Ya te dije que no te haré daño-

¿Y yo cómo sé que es cierto? , pensé.

-Bueno, quieres enterarte de todo lo que ya sabes ¿o no?-

Me sorprendía lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser. ¿En verdad era un vampiro o qué? Yo era humana, sólo humana. ¿Cómo esperaba que lo supiera todo? No tenía la misma capacidad de "_compartir_" los pensamientos cómo él.

_De nuevo te equivocas__,_ dijo su voz, pero sus labios permanecían sellados.

Abrí los ojos cómo plato. ¿Acaso era telépata también?

Volví a oír su gentil voz, pero él seguía callado. _Es más fácil que eso_.

Me envolvía la curiosidad, quería saber a qué se refería. Algo en su mirada me invitaba a acercarme, me decía que no tuviera mido, que podía confiar en él. Sonrió. ¿Ahora me hipnotizaba? El negó con la cabeza conteniendo la risa.

Di un paso hacia delante y afirmé mi mano en el respaldo metálico de la cama. Él seguía observándome, bueno, sonriéndome de hecho, sin siquiera pestañar. ¿Sabría acaso lo difícil que se me hacía acercarme? Bien Steph, ahora que lo pensaste ya lo sabe, me reprochaba en mi fueron interno.

Di otro paso y mantuve la mando en el respaldo. Me daba seguridad. Sentía ese respaldo como el punto de partida de huída y tenía que huir.

Creí que Michael se enfocaría en el respaldo al pensar eso, pero no fue así. Seguía sonriendo. Al parecer la palabra huída no contaba para él.

Al tercer paso ya no podía seguir sujetándome del respaldo, así que me vi obligada a dejar deslizar mi mano por el fierro. Sentí un leve tirón en la piel de mi dedo anular. El dolor no fue para nada algo escandaloso. No era nada, sólo el típico dolor de un rasguño. Nada del otro mundo. Aún así, mis reflejos me llevaron a quitar la mano al instante.

Me vi la mano.

¡Mierda! Una pequeña esfera color rubí comenzó a crecer desde un punto invisible en mi piel. Me había pasado a llevar con alguna irregularidad de la cama. Me llevé el dedo a la boca.

Pero… no comprendía. ¿Qué suceso extraordinario me había salvado de una horrorosa muerte?

Mi corazón seguía palpitando a mil por segundo y me había sentido palidecer. ¿Por qué Michael no me había degollado aún?

Michael suspiró, pero no de la manera cómo si alguien lo estuviera privando de algo codiciado. Se me ocurrió que quizás era por mi pensamiento anterior.

-¿Vas a venir o no?-

Me tomó un instante considerarlo. Volví a ver mi dedo, ya no sangraba, por lo que seguí caminando hacia ese desconocido, este, Michael.

_Al fin._

Me paré en seco.

_Oh, no lo decía de ese modo._

¿A no?

_Lo decía porque ya empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre._ Sonrió.

-Ya deja de leer mi mente- repliqué malhumorada.

-Ya te dije…-

Seguro iba a decirme que él no leía mi mente, y bla, bla, bla…. Como sea, no quería que lo repitiera. Me aburría.

-Lo sé, lo sé- le interrumpí –es más simple que eso- lo cité y el sonrió _de nuevo_ -¿y bien? ¿vas a escupirlo ya o no?-

Liberó una risita. Me molestó pensar que quizás se estaba riendo de mí. No me gustaban las burlas, sobre todo si eran hacia a mí.

_Lo siento_, pensó, _es la situación, no tú_. Siguió riendo, ahora un poco más tímido.

-¿y bien?- para entonces comenzaba a sentirme más valiente.

-Bien, bien, pero insisto en que deberías sentarte-

Lo miré con desconfianza, pero finalmente terminé por sentarme a su lado.

El inhaló pesadamente antes de hablar.

-En el coche te preguntaste por qué tu tía no se impresionó al verme- no era una pregunta, por lo que lo dejé continuar –Es porque nunca lo hizo-

Quizás cualquier persona habría tenido algún grado de emoción o sentimiento encontrado ante esto, pero dado que yo había decidido creer que él había salido del coche, no me impresionó esa frase. Pero la siguiente me dejó en blanco:

-Sólo tú puedes verme, eso es lo primero-

No demostré ninguna emoción, seguía en blanco. Él me miró expectante y yo le miré de vuelta. Michael no podía ver lo que estaba pensando, porque en realidad no estaba pensando en nada. Desvié mi mirada un par de veces tratando de encontrar algún sentimiento. Pero todos estaban perdidos. No entendía sus palabras y mucho menos su actitud de pronto sobre protectora.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ansioso -¿Por qué no puedo ver lo que piensas?-

Lo pensé.

-Quizás porque aún no entiendo y no pienso en nada ¿Cómo es eso de que solo yo te puedo ver?-

-Bueno…- titubeó – ¿Recuerdas eso de que no puedo hacerte daño aunque quisiera? Que por cierto, no es así-

¡Por todos los cielos, era un vampiro! Cómo se le iba a hacer tan difícil decir las cosas de una sola vez. ¿De qué podría preocuparse?

-También tenemos sentimientos, tu lo sabías-

Dos cosas. Primero, lo sabía en la historia, por regla, todo lo que dice el autor de un libro tiene que tomarse cómo real, pero al interior de este mismo, no en mi mundo, LA REALIDAD. Y segundo, sí, lo sabía, hasta que Edward dejó a Bella y este ser (Michael) apareció.

Todo era diferente.

-¿Sabes?- le corté de pronto el hilo de mis pensamientos –me estás poniendo ansiosa ¿podrías ir al grano? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerme daño?-

-Tengo un par de teorías que aún no…-

-¿En dos palabras?- insistí. No resistía que siguiera evitando el tema.

Frunció el ceño.

-Sólo existo en tu mente-

Eran más de dos palabras, pero no tenía sentido discutir por ello.

Un ataque de risa me subió desde la boca del estómago a mi garganta. No podía aguantarla. ¿Pretendía acaso que creyera ese disparate? Esperé a que riera conmigo, pero nunca lo hizo.

-No es broma…-

Eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Mi hizo reír aún más. Llámenlo cómo quieran: Nervios, negación, risa auténtica…

No tuve tiempo de considerar sus palabras más seriamente. Quizás, me dije a mí misma, eso es lo que él quiere que crea, que es inofensivo, para luego, cuando esté dormida, ZAZ, me devore. Y luego recordé –de nuevo-: que él sabía lo que pensaba –eso era algo que no estaba en discusión-.

La risa aún me abrumaba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente.

**ZAZ* ¿Qué pensará Miriam de la extraña actitud de Steph? ¿Qué tendrá que inventar la chica para ocultar a Michael? Muajajaaa…. Eso sólo yo lo sé… xD bueno y Kathi ¬¬ que ya está leyendo el próximo capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic. **

**Gente!!! Sus reviews me alegran la vida, por favor, sigan así y la gente q aún no lo hace, Vamos!!! Sólo toma unos segundos apretar el botoncito de bajo y dejar un saludo ;) ni siquiera tienen que iniciar sesión.**

**Los amo. **


	6. Negación

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de lo que hace la fantasía. Lo siento por no actualizar antes, tuve una semana horrible en cuanto a pruebas. Y encima que entré al Pre Univesitario, así que todo se complicó un poco. Pero bueno aquí estoy. Y les dejo con el capitulo:**

**Capitulo 5: Negación.**

-¿Steph?- preguntó Miriam, pero yo no podía parar de reír por más que lo intentaba.

Michael seguía ahí a mi lado mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué ríes?- continuó ahora más alarmada poniendo sus manos en mi frente -¿Tienes fiebre?-

Supe que debía dar una respuesta antes que me llevaran al manicomnio. Por lo que hice un pequeño paréntesis a mi risa para responder:

-Sólo me reía de un buen chiste que me contó Michael- inconcientemente lo apunté.

Miriam miró en su dirección sin comprender.

-¿Quién?-

_Sólo existo en tu mente_, insistió Michael silenciosamente. Suspiré y traté de repolarizarme.

-Un chico de la escuela- mentí haciendo el mismo gesto de antes para parecer natural –Deberías ver como cuenta los chistes ese chico-

Le tomó un minuto comprender que yo estaba "recordando" un chiste y luego agregó:

-Ay, Steph, que susto me diste, por poco creí que hablabas sola- rió y salió de la habitación.

UF. Eso había estado cerca.

Cuando Miriam se había ido me puse de pie y miré por la ventana hacia la ciudad. Negación. Me negaba rotundamente al hecho de que estuviera imaginando cosas. O sea, sí, era normal que imaginase cosas, siempre lo había hecho, pero siempre se mantenían en un lugar: dentro de mi mente, nunca afuera.

Michael se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de todos mis pensamientos.

Mi mente calculaba rápido. Quizás Nueva York _sí_ me estaba volviendo loca. Pero Michael no había aparecido si no hasta que mi libro había desaparecido. No, no desaparecido, porque no se movió solo, fue Jen, la puta –perdonen la expresión no se me ocurre ninguna otra expresión que me exprese tan bien- de mi hermana la que me lo había escondido. Quizás estaba soñando. Sí, eso, quizás todo no era más que un sueño, un mal sueño de cuál no tenía que hacer más que despertar.

No pensé en despertarme por mí misma –ahora que lo sé todo, sé que me abría deprimido- siempre había tenido problemas en conciliar el sueño, y no había que desaprovecharlo cuando ya lo poseía. Además, pensándolo bien, el sueño tanpoco estaba _tan_ malo –para ser un sueño por supuesto, habría sido mejor si Michael afirmara ser real y fuera mi pareja o algo, pero eso nunca lo reconocería ni siquiera en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente por miedo a que él se enterase-.

Sï era un sueño, quizás podía negarme al hecho de que Michael fuera irreal y hacerlo real. ¿Hay que aprovechar los sueños al máximo no?

Él gruñó detrás de mí. Me volteé sin miedo, había decidido aceptar la idea de que no podía bajo ningún punto de vista hacerme daño alguno.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunté a medio reproche.

Suspiró.

-¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte que no estás en un sueño?-

Me crucé de brazos y negué tres veces con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no ¿acaso me creía lo suficientemente demente para considerarme loca así no más?

_¿Por qué no?_

Ya deja de hacer eso, pensé, ¿qué acaso no puedes comportarte como un vampiro normal?

Se horrorizó ante mi petición, pero no comprendí por qué.

¿En serio quieres eso?

Repetí la frase en mi mente y consideré mejor cada palabra. No, por supuesto que no. Me había habituado tanto a la imagen de los Cullen como el prototipo del vampiro promedio que por un momento había olvidado lo más importante de su dieta: Beben sangre humana.

Michael relajó su musculatura con forme yo meditaba en mis palabras anteriores.

-Y bueno- cambié de tema -¿Me vas a contar tus teorías? ¿o no?-

-¿Teorías?-

-De por qué no me puedes atacar-

Me miró escéptico.

_¿Por qué no pude preveer eso?_

Reí conforme conmigo misma por haberle sorprendido. No me dí como la risa aumentó el volumen y se transformó en una carcajada, pero bueno.

-Por que lo dije al tiempo que lo pensaba- respondía en voz alta.

¿Qué esperaban? No iba a caer en su jueguito de la telepatía desde un principio. Nunca tan fácil. Me negaba a eso también.

Miriam volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Sigues riendo?- me preguntó con media sonrisa pintada en su cara. Seguro estaba divertida ante mi extraño comportamiento.

-Otro chiste- mentí antes de romper en más risitas fingidas.

Vi que comenzaba a reír ella también antes de que desapareciera al cerrar la puerta. ¿y cómo no? Si probablemente no sólo me había escuchado reír si no que quizás también me había escuchado hablando sola.

Suspiré resignada. Pobre Miriam ¿creería acaso que su sobrina se estaba volviendo loca? Bueno, de todos modos poco me importaba, ya me había convencido de que era un sueño y por mi restante salud mental prefería pensar que de hecho era así. Aún así, encontraba el colmo que tuviera que mentir para seguirle el juego a ese idiota. Por esa ocasión, se podía anotar una victoria.

_¿Ves que es mejor así?_ Sonrió él. Claramente ignorando lo de idiota.

Sólo por esta vez, me niego rotundamente a creer que estoy loca. El rió ante mi afirmación y se apresuró en agregar:

_Descuida, no lo estás. _

Su mirada me cautivó, no sabría decir si lo hacía al propio o no, pero si quería lucir seductor, lo logró. Por sólo una fracción de segundos una imagen fugaz sacudió mi mente: Michael y yo besándonos apasionadamente.

Una risotada azotó la habitación por su parte.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso que imagines esas imágenes tan pervertidas conmigo?- ataqué tratando de disimular.

Continuó riendo.

-¡Ya deja de reír!- no recordé que bastaba con pensarlo.

Escuché pasos en el piso inferior. Definitivamente si yo no me volvía loca, Miriam sí. Corrí a la estantería de la habitación y cogí el ejemplar de Harry Potter y la orden del fénix que allí había –me sorprendí de que Miriam hubiese llegado a ese tomo, mamá con suerte había llegado a la mitad del primero-, dónde conocía a los personajes como a la palma de mi mano.

-Ya deja de reír- fingí en voz muy alta para que Miriam pudiese escucharme en su camino a la habitación – dijo Herimone. No es gracioso Harry, Voldemort vendrá a por ti y debemos estar preparados, enfócate en la armada-

-¿Qué haces Steph?- preguntó Miriam al entrar en la habitación y no reparar en Michael –de nuevo-.

-Practico mi lectura en voz alta- sonreí inocentemente.

-¿Y qué lees?- no me molestaban sus preguntas, porque sabía que no lo hacía de chismosa, si no que porque de verdad le interesaba saber.

-Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix-

-¿De nuevo?-

Hice una mueca. No recordaba que ella supiera que había leído ese libro también. Aunque si me detenía a pensarlo dos segundos, _TODA_ la familia sabía que me había leído la saga completa de Harry Potter. Mariana se encargaba de contarle a todos cuando creía que estaba muy obsesionada con algo.

-Sí-

-¿No estaba leyendo uno sobre vampiros?-

Sabía que no era en su espíritu sacar mentira verdad, y aunque hubiese sido así, no la habría encontrado, porque mi respuesta fue tan verdadera como que los pájaros vuelan –porque siguen volando ¿cierto?- . esa era mi oportunidad para crear el melodrama perfecto y culpar a Jen –que era la culpable después de todo- y salirme con la mía por una vez. Muajajaa, reí en mi fuero interno.

_¿Es necesaria la risa malévola?_

Pensé en guiñarle un ojo o una respuesta así, como acostumbraba a hacer a todo el mundo, pero recordé que Miriam no podía verlo y se asustaría de verme guiñarle a nadie.

-Y lo era- respondí a la pregunta de Miriam –Hasta que Jen me lo escondió-

Traté de hacerlo ver como que era una acción habitual en mi hermana hacerme la vida miserable y lo más importante, hacer que Miriam realmente se creyera mi historia. Con un poco de suerte, le iría con la historia a Mariana y la castigarían.

-¿En serio hizo eso? ¿Cuándo?-

-Antes de irse… Pero yo no entiendo… No comprendo por qué me hace ese daño tan grande… por qué quiere hacerme sufrir si ella se va divertir de todas formas con sus amigos…-

Por poco rompo en llantos en medio de mi melodrama. ¿No les había dicho que protagonicé 3 obras escolares? Si bueno. Pero luego me retiré de los escenarios cuando llegué a secundaria. Así que, ahora lo saben, el drama es lo mío.

-No te preocupes pequeña, hablaré con mi hermana a ver que se puede hacer al respecto- me acarició la mejilla para consolarme.

-Gracias- sollocé aún fingiendo.

Es cierto, me molestaba no tener el libro, pero no era para tanto, no para llorar. Me llenaba de ira, eso sí. Pero los abusos de Jennifer Mc'Neil no me harían jamás sentir como una victima. Jamás. Quizás eso se lo debía a Stephan, desde que era pequeña me enseñó a no rendirme y mantenerme siempre fuerte a dar la pelea. Luego, cuando murió me dejó ese legado grabado aún más en mí. Era su honor, era entonces y aún, _mi_ honor. Nunca me rindo, supongo que eso ya quedó claro.

_Linda actuación_, me felicitó Michael luego de que Miriam se hubo marchado.

Lo sé, reí en mi fuero interno. Él se carcajeó. ¿En qué estábamos cuando entró Miriam?, pensé creyendo que aún estábamos hablando de sus teorías.

_En lo tiernos que nos veíamos juntos en tu visión._

¡Qué yo no lo imaginé!

Él sonrió.

_Te ves linda cuando te ruborizas._

¿Cómo se ignora a alguien que es capaz de ver todo lo que piensas? No basta con desviar la mirada y no dirigirle la palabra, ya que sigues pensando en ignorarle. Lo mejor es pensar en otra cosa, algo totalmente diferente, y así bloquear tus sentimientos. Era difícil, pero debí ocupar todo mi esfuerzo y concentración en ello. Y lo logré.

Comencé a pensar en mi libro y en lugares donde no había buscado aún.

_Vaya manera de evitar los temas_, refunfuñó Michael cruzándose de brazos. Le miré sin dejar de pensar en Luna Nueva y le saqué la lengua.

_Si tanto te excita pensar en ese libro ve a por él, está detrás del estante de libros_.

¿Qué?¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Tú lo sabes._

Claro, claro, lo que sea.

Y partí hacia el estante del que había cogido a mi buen amigo Potter anteriormente. No hallaba forma de moverlo, probablemente fuese muy pesado. Era imposible. No había forma de que Jen hubiese sido capaz de moverlo sola.

Michael rodó sus ojos.

_Da la vuelta._

¿Hasta cuando se me iba a seguir haciendo difícil acostumbrarme a escucharle dentro de mi mente?

Le dí la vuelta al estante y miré a través del espacio que le separaba de la muralla. Sólo se veía la luz del cuarto del otro lado, excepto…

… En la parte inferior había una porción donde la luz no atravesaba. Perfectamente podría haber sido un libro. ¡Y en efecto! Lo era.

Troté alegremente a mi cama con Luna Nueva en mi mano. Michael hizo un además de correrse y por eso no dudé en tenderme en _mi_ cama –que se note el _mi_, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí-. Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro más, lo justo para que yo pudiera tenderme junto a é –menuda ironía-.

Pasó su brazo por sobre mi cabeza sin tocarme ni un poco.

Me tomó unos segundos encontrar la página en la que iba -¡Nada!-. Lo que me tomó tiempo fue retomar la lectura en sí. Es que es muy difícil concentrarse cuando se está al lado de un chico tremendamente apuesto que encima te mira atentamente sin disimular, sin siquiera importarle lo incómoda que hace sentir a la otra persona. Y lo más importante, lo que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera: era un vampiro.

¿Disculpa?, le dije con la mente, ¿Te importa? Me distraes.

Mostró una hermosa sonrisa pícara.

En serio, insistí.

_Soy un producto de tu imaginación_.

De nuevo con eso ¿cómo no lograba entender que yo no iba a aceptar precisamente _esa_ teoría? Eso sería firmar yo misma mi diagnóstico médico como loca.

_Cuando tú lo pienses ya no estaré._

Ya, ¿en serio creía que era tonta o qué? Fruncí el ceño en respuesta.

Si no había manera de sacarlo de ahí, no me quedaba otra más que ignorarlo, aunque eso me costara aún más. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en mi lectura imaginando –sólo para ayudarme, no porque creyera que funcionaría- que él ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando levanté la mirada 10 minutos más tarde, él ya no estaba ahí. ¿Me estaría volviendo loca de todos modos? Claro que no, me negaba a aceptar ese hecho. Quizás aún seguía durmiendo.

**Bueno, ya sabemos algo, Michael es en realidad un producto de la imaginación de Steph, pero las cosas no quedarán ahí… tatatataaaaan…**

**Si les gustó este capitulo por favor háganmelo saber, los reviews son realmente importantes para alguien que hace un trabajo. Son la razón por la que motiva a un escritor a escribir, a un cantante a cantar, a un artista a pintar, el saber que hay gente a las que en verdad les gusta lo que hacen.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que ya han comentado a este fic, por hacer que siga adelante.**


	7. Se paga caro

**¡Lo siento! En verdad que lo siento, estuve fuera por mucho tiempo y lo siento. No quería, pero las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles, y sí, asumo que he estado subiendo otros fics y capitulos, pero para esos ya tengo pc y no tenía que traspasar nada. Pero ayer todo fue diferente, muajaja… dije, hoy no duermes hasta terminar de pasar el capítulo, y no dormí. Bueno, quizás eso último es mentira, si dormí, pero también terminé de pasar el capítulo que es lo importante.**

6. Se paga caro

Dos días más tarde fuimos al museo de la cera como Miriam había prometido. Un panorama entretenido. Michael no había vuelto a aparecer así que terminé por convencerme de que era un sueño. Aún así, intentaba no pensar mucho en ello o en cómo había aparecido Luna Nueva. Eso me hacía volver a lo mismo, y yo no quería eso. Pensé que quizás Miriam lo había encontrado entre sus cosas mientras dormía. Que bueno que no estaba loca.

-Ten- me dijo mi tía en la mañana antes de salir entregándome una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¿Qué es?-

-Tendrás que abrirlo para descubrirlo- una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Impaciente, me senté en el sofá de la sala y abrí el misterioso paquetito.

-¿Bromeas?- pregunté al fin.

No, eso no podía ser real. No podía creer la espectacular cámara digital que me estaba dando, tenía más de quince mega píxeles ¡Era increíble! Habría apostado lo que fuera que era muy ostentosa. Definitivamente, no podía estar hablando en serio.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo crees que bromearía con algo así?-

Yo seguía mirándola como boba.

-Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado-

¿Cumpleaños? Pero mi Cumpleaños no sería hasta en dos meses.

-¿Cómo esperas que te dé un regalo cuando estés a miles de kilómetros al sur? Además, necesitas la cámara a donde vamos hoy.- Me guiñó.

Le devolví una sonrisa a pesar de mi confusión ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¡Oh!- exclamó luego recordando algo de pronto –necesitarás algo más- escudriñó al en su bolso de mano y luego me tendió un par de pilas AA –están cargadas-

-¡Guau! ¡Hasta baterías! Pensaste en todo-

La abracé en emoción.

-¿Te gustó?-

Duh, pregunta tonta si se considera lo emocionada que debo estar para abrazar a alguien.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Ya, entonces alístate para salir-

Corrí a la habitación a coger mi bolso y un polerón. Vi el ejemplar de Luna Nueva sobre la mesita de luz, pero no lo cogí, hoy sería el día dedicado exclusivamente a mi nueva cámara, a Miriam y a mí.

_¿Y yo no?_, preguntó la voz de Michael en mi cabeza.

¡Por la cresta! Creí que había sido un sueño.

_¿Por qué no?_, su voz sonaba triste.

-No tengo tiempo para ti ahora, debo irme- Y sin pensar más salí de la habitación hacia el garaje.

Ni siquiera me había molestado en analizar que no había visto a Michael en la habitación del todo. Eso no influía en nada en esos momentos, sólo había una cosa de la que estaba segura: esa vez no estaba soñando.

En el camino al museo de la cera – al que yo no sabía que íbamos – me distraje tomando fotos a todo lo que veía, me sorprendían a mí misma algunas tomas que eran realmente buenas, pero ese no es tema. Al llegar al museo casi muero de emoción, no lo podía creer. ¡De hecho estábamos ahí! Me distorsioné totalmente al verme frente a todos esos famosos, aunque no fuesen de verdad. Con un poquito de imaginación, todo parecía real… quizás demasiadas cosas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy incluido?- preguntó Michael alegre apareciendo desde atrás de la escultura de Harrison Ford. Casi emito un gritillo del espanto, pero logré controlarme justo a tiempo antes de que Miriam notara mi reacción.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Miriam. Maldición, lo había notado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Harrison Ford!- mentí.

Sí, Harrison Ford es sin duda alguna una de las más grandes leyendas del cine, y Star Wars es simplemente genial. EL tipo era también tremendamente apuesto – en sus años dorados –, pero aún así, ningún santo de mi devoción.

-¿Quieres una foto con él?-

-¡Claro!- a esas alturas ya no estaba fingiendo.

Me paré junto a Ford para la foto. No posé ni nada, no es lo mío, de hecho, apenas me limité a esbozar una sonrisa cuando Miriam la demandó. Michael no hizo ademán en aparecer en la foto, y menos mal, realmente me hubiese puesto lo pelos de punta. Pero lo que hizo en vez, fue igualmente desagradable. No halló nada mejor que ir a mirar por encima del hombro de Miriam como iba a salir la fotografía.

_Si supiera. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Oh, por Dios, es linda, pero ni se molesta en demostrarlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer contra ello? Sólo soy un vampiro, que ni siquiera existe. No puedo aspirar a nada.¿Pero, cómo negar lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe así?_

La sangre subió a mi rostro aún en contra de mi voluntad al escuchar su voz decir todo aquello. Eran sus sentimientos, reales, porque eran reales, _tenían_ que ser reales. Después de todo, él no sabía que yo lo escucharía ¿cierto? Entonces, no hubiese podido entender que alguien mintiese así, no se podía. No, definitivamente no había mentido en eso.

Me tomó medio minuto volver en mí y encontrarme con su mirada. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban al encontrarse con mi mirada como si se hubiese sonrojado. Claro, imaginé, los vampiros no se sonrojan. Rió nerviosamente ante mis pensamientos.

_Sí, posiblemente si no fuese vampiro estaría sonrojado justo ahora._

Me sentí culpable y yo misma me sonrojé de haberle puesto en jaque.

Me costó darme cuenta de que habíamos estado caminando y que ya no nos encontrábamos con Harrison si no que frente a las Spice Girls. Probablemente había seguido a Miriam inconcientemente hasta allí.

-¿Te tomarás una foto?- preguntó mi tía apuntando al quinteto. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya no me gustan las Spice girls tía, he crecido- reí y luego apunté al otro quinteto que de pequeña quitaba todos mis sueños y que sí eran santos de mi devoción: Back Street Boys. Quizás ya no apreciaba su música, pero hay que admitirlo, se veían realmente guapos como figura de cera.

-¿No que habías crecido?- preguntó Miriam riendo.

-Sí, por lo mismo, ahora me gustan aún más los chicos- se carcajeó ante mi respueta.

Me paré junto a Nick Carter y miré a la cámara con cara pícara. Michael me vio y luego caminó para ubicarse al otro lado de Nick. Intenté no mirarlo con incredulidad para que Miriam no lo notara.

¿Qué estás haciendo?, pensé.

_Te pongo nerviosa_, rió.

¿Por qué?

_Porque sí_. Me dedicó una sonrisa que me sacó de quicios.

¡Eres imposible!

El se carcajeó, pero una vez más me había arruinado la foto, llegué a preguntarme si acaso la primera vez no lo había hecho al propio también. Suspiré al borrar la foto, que sin duda, habría sido una de mis preferidas si hubiese salido bien. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con su rostro enfadado, por primera vez, deseé saber qué era lo que estaba pensando.

_No, no quieres_.

¿Tú que sabes?

_Todo en lo que piensas._

Aún así, yo siempre voy a saber mejor que tú lo que quiero. Me había empecinado en llevarle la contra y lo lograría.

_Me ofendiste ¿bueno?_

Hay por favor… El tono en mi mente era tal cual como lo hubiese empleado si lo hubiese hablado: lleno de ironía.

_Oye, no porque sea un vampiro quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto __entender?_

¿Qué cosa?

_Que me gustas._

Claro, claro. Hice un gesto inconciente con la mano que Miriam notó.

_Y sé que te gusto también, vamos, acéptalo._

La sangre hirvió en mi cabeza como para gritarle inconcientemente:

-¡QUE NO! ¡Ya cállate IMBESIL! ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y desapareces?-

Miriam me miró sorprendida.

-¡Steph! ¿Qué te pasa?-

Busqué a mi alrededor, no para busca a Michael, si no que para buscar alguna cuartada. Algún actor o algo al que pudiera adjudicarle la línea. Pero nada. A menos que los Jonas Brothers alguna vez hayan quebrantado su imagen de niños santos y perfectos, y hayan llamado imbécil a alguien frente a una cámara de televisión y no me haya enterado. Eso claramente no había pasado nunca, aún, de haber sido así, Jen habría estado llorando el mes entero.

-Eeeemmm…-

No encontraba una explicación a mi actitud, así que la única forma que hallé para salvarme fue, también, la más estúpida, pero dio resultado.

-Nada- suspiré –sólo me dejé llevar por la emoción, lo siento- y luego cambié de tema -¿Por qué no buscamos a Zac Efron?- no es que me gustara o algo, la onda Disney, no era para nada mi onda, pero por alguna estúpida razón, era lo único que se me venía a la mente –Apuesto a que a Jen le encantará que le tomemos una foto-

Increíble ¿no? Y así no se volvió a tocar más el tema de mis gritos incoherentes. Aún así, la cosa no fue tan fácil, Miriam notó que había un trío al que Jen apreciaría más que a Zac, los había visto por toda su habitación la última vez que nos visitó en Florida.

-Pero yo sé que a Jen le gustaría más una fotos de ellos- y apuntó, pero no quise mirar, ya sabía a quienes apuntaba y me lo había temido desde el momento que los había visto y fue la razón principal para hacer como si no existiesen. Los Jonas Brothers –Cuando las visité en primavera tenía fotos de ellos por doquier-

Suspiré y caminé hacia el trío de malhumor. Maldita hermana, malditos Jonas Brothers y sobre todo, maldito Michael. Él era el culpable de todo. Gracias a él no habíamos podido pasar rápido por ese lugar. Lu reiría a mares cuando viera la fotografía – aunque no quisiese mandársela, lo haría, de alguna u otra manera se enteraría, y no me sorprendería que fuese la misma Jen quien se la mandase-.

El resto de la visita pasó sin mayor novedad. Traté de no pensar en Michael aunque por dentro me carcomía la culpabilidad de la forma en que lo había tratado. Pero él había sido más idiota primero. Aunque…

…No, no y no. Steph ¡Por Dios! No te permito, no te permito que te enamores de un estúpido vampiro imaginario, me repetí una y mil veces alarmada en mi fuero interno. Pero tenía el no tan leve presentimiento de que sería inútil. Ya casi estaba segura.

***

Al día siguiente volvió Jen, Mariana la había hecho volver en castigo por haberme escondido el bendito libro. No podía decir que precisamente me agradaba la idea aunque si me hacía sentir satisfecha el que por una vez no se saliera con la suya. Notarán, que las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto y leer el libro ya había pasado a ser un segundo plano. No dejaba de pensar en Michael, desde la noche anterior que había dado rienda suelta (se refiera a que dejé fluir) a mis sentimientos cuando yacía en mi cama antes de dormir con la esperanza de que apareciera y dijese una de sus estupideces que me harían sonrojar. Pero él no apareció. Aún así, yo seguía con la esperanza y la presencia de Jen, por supuesto que molestaba. Como la conocía, era capaz de predecir completamente su accionar. Lo sé es tan predecible: Se aburría a mares y como no tenía a nadie a quién acosar con sus burlas se las descargaría conmigo al menor detalle. No me importaba que eso ocurriera, tenía la foto de los _Muñeco Brothers _como soborno y respaldo. Lo que realmente me aterraba era pensar que Michael no volviese a aparecer.

Ya no quedaba pensar de ninguna manera que estuviese en un sueño. Había preferido asumir que estaba loca, aunque no lograba entender que sentido tenía volverse loca y ver cosas para luego volver a ser normal y sufrir la ausencia de alucinaciones.

Y así pasaron los siguientes dos días, sumida en una profunda depresión que terminó por debilitar mi sistema inmunológico. Para el final de la semana, ya estaba en cama agripada.

Miriam tenía que trabajar, y yo no quería que Jen se quedase a cuidarme, sólo deseaba estar sola. Insistí en que no era necesario que Jen se quedase a cuidarme, que si alguien entraba a robar les dejaría sin oponer resistencia alguna. Pero ambas se unieron en mi contra. Finalmente terminé por convencerles que de que sería fácil de que Jen se contagiara también en presencia mía a lo que ella contestó:

-¡Eewww, gérmenes!- Me lo esperaba, con eso contaba después de todo.

Así que ahí quedé en cama y aburrida. Leí las últimas cien páginas de _Luna Nueva_, pero ya no era como antes. Cada _Edward_, era reemplazado inconcientemente por un _Michael_ sin que pudiese hacer nada en contra. A cada abrazo mencionado me inundaba el fuerte deseo de sentir cómo sería un abrazo de Michael. Aún así, no pude detenerme y parar esa agonía hasta acabar el libro, supongo que alguien me entenderá en este mundo.

Me sentí agradecida cuando al fin lo terminé, no como cuando terminé _Crepúsculo_, que lo único que quería era saber más. Luego no tenía nada más que hacer para mantenerme despierta, por lo tanto, quisiera lo o no terminé por caer dormida.

Desperté llorando una hora y media más tarde. Había soñado con Michael otra vez, el mismo sueño de siempre, sólo que esta vez estaba claro que no era más que el reflejo de mi deseo por verle otra vez.

-Ya, tranquila, tranquilízate por favor, estoy aquí- dijo con su gentil voz apareciendo de la nada en cunclillas junto a mi cama.

Salté de la emoción a abrazarle. Sólo quería gritarle: "Tenías, razón, tenías razón, sí me gustas". Por fin estaba ahí, por fin estaba loca otra vez. Pero no pude aferrarme a nada, al segundo siguiente estaba plantada de bruces contra el piso. Mi primer pensamiento fue que quizás al igual que Edward, había preferido alejarse antes de caer en la tentación. Busqué con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero no lo hallé.

-Aquí estoy- me dí el gusto de oírle decir.

Volteé y le vi ahí, justo donde había estado antes.

_Por favor dime que estás bien_, pensó. Yo estaba bien ¿Qué creen, que un golpazo en la nariz me mataría o algo? Ni siquiera me molesté en pensar si acaso él estaría mal producto de mi acercamiento abrupto, después de todo, él había dicho que no podía lastimarme, y aunque hubiese podido, estoy segura de que con lo irracional que estaba siendo en esos momentos no me habría importado siquiera.

El sonrió.

-¿Qué?- me pregunté quizás qué cosa había pensado esa vez.

-Estás bien-

-No del todo- Frunció el ceño preocupado.

_¿Qué tienes mal?_

-¿Qué pasó?- pensé en lo de no poder abrazarle.

Se paró y dejó espacio para que volviese a acostarme. Y lo hice, cualquier cosa con tal que no se fuera.

-¿Estás mejor?- Hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta.

No sabía si asentir o negar. No estaba mejor, pero tampoco estaba mal en el sentido al que él se refería. Me pregunté si quizás estuviese evitando el tema de su rechazo o algo así. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta ante la palabra "_rechazo_".

_No te rechacé…_ su semblante era serio y casi como si quisiera llorar también.

Entonces…

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Digamos que una de mis teorías quedó confirmada- Ni siquiera tuve que pedir una explicación, él ya sabía lo que me preguntaba y se anticipó al hecho -Recuerdas que no puedo hacerte daño- no era una pregunta así que le dejé continuar –Es porque no puedo tocarte siquiera, ni yo a ti, ni tú a mí, simplemente, nos atravesamos. Ya sabes- hizo un mohín, quizás no la agradaba la idea –no soy materia-.

Así que no podía tocarle, jamás podría si quiera abrasarle. ¿Qué podría ser peor para alguien que por primera vez acaba de descubrir el amor?

**Así que así está la cosa.**

**¡Por Dios! Aún me cuesta creer que la persona que escribió esas cosas feas sobre los JB fui yo. U.u me costó bastante esa parte ¿saben? En verdad amo a los JB y las cosas Disney son mi obsesión secreta. … ¬¬…. Quizás no tan secreta ya que TODO el mundo lo sabe xDDDD**

**Bueno, entonces Steph acaba de percatarse de que en verdad se ha enamorado de Michael, el vampiro imaginario que la ama más de lo que ella cree de vuelta, y no pueden ni abrazarse, ni besarse. ¿Cómo lograrán sobreponerse a la agonía que eso les provoca? Ojalá que no me demore tanto con el próximo capitulo. Estoy en busca de una información que será importante para la historia, así que eso es lo que entorpece que siga escribiendo el capitulo 7, pero espero solucionarlo pronto. Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron este capitulo, porque han sabido esperar y gracias a Kathi, que gracias a ella terminé de pasar el capítulo (le hice una tonta promesa ¬¬ ) xDDD así que agradézcanle.**

**Los adoro. **

**Carime**


	8. El Sur

**Bueno, bueno, primero que nada: Hola a todos =D.**

**Segundo: Sí, sí, aún no he encontrado la información que necesito, pero me las apañé para hacer este capítulo sin esa información para que no creyeran que les había vuelto a dejar. Pero sí seguiré buscándola, no puedo omitirla por siempre ¿saben?**

**Pero al fin aquí lo tienen un nuevo capítulo, aunque un poco más corto que los demás debo decir… **

**7. El sur**

A pesar de la desgracia que significó enterarse de que jamás podría abrazarle, andar de la mano o besarle, las cosas comenzaron a estar bien. Me curé de mi gripe casi como por arte de magia, en dos días ya estaba a bordo del _Spark Lt_ nuevamente. La compañía de Michael pasó a tornarse una necesidad, ya no quería volver a tenerle lejos de nuevo. Entonces entendía a Bella aún mejor de lo que había sido capaz de imaginar, y lo mejor de todo el asunto era que ni Miriam ni Jen tenían idea de lo que ocurría.

Ya sentía como si Michael hubiese estado ahí desde siempre. Me había contado todo sobre como había sabido dónde estaba el libro y por qué no había aparecido luego del museo de la cera cuando había descubierto que le amaba.

Sobre el libro resultaba ser que una noche, mientras me balanceaba entre el péndulo de la conciencia y la inconciencia antes de dormirme, me pareció ver un irregularidad en la sobra que proyectaban las luces de las calles sobre le estante de libros, y más en un sueño que de forma conciente me pregunté por qué sería. Michael se había alimentado de ese vago recuerdo – inexistente para mí – para averiguar y en efecto, allí estaba – como bien ya saben –.

Y en cuanto a su ausencia: "_No quería dejarme ilusionar por un simple sentimiento adolescente, también tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?"_ había pensado "_Aunque estaba ahí, no puedo desaparecer a menos que tu lo quieras, pero sí puedo ocultarme tras algo para que no me veas."_

Aunque podría haberme ofendido por lo de _un simple sentimiento adolescente_, terminé por comprender a qué se refería. A veces puedo llegar a ser tan complicada y contradictoria que hasta yo no me entiendo.

_Y entonces caíste enferma y sabía que era por mi culpa, lo veía en tus sentimientos. No aguanté más y me acerqué a ver que te ocurría, por qué llorabas. No puedo ver tus sueños cuando estás dormida o cuando recuerdas lo que has soñado, es como un tabú más._

Tabú le llamaba a cada cosa que no era capaz de realizar. Claro, como él era un ser tan perfecto no podía soportar la idea de no poder hacer algo. Entre los tabú que me confesó se encontraban: el no poder tocarme, no poder ver mis sueños, desaparecer si yo no lo deseaba, además de que no poseía olfato – por eso no codiciaba mi sangre –, no sentía sed y lo mejor de todo – a mi particular parecer – no poder desligar sus sentimientos de los míos. Él suponía y creo que tenía razón, que eso eran mis mecanismos de defensa, eso me protegía de mis propios pensamientos. Aunque nunca lo dije o pensé más allá de la cuenta, me sentía totalmente agradecida de ello, con cada locura que se me ocurría imaginar, me sorprendía que todavía no hubiese aparecido un enorme dragón y me hubiese devorado como a un canapé.

Y entonces los días fueron pasando y pronto nos vimos en el avión que nos llevaría a America del sus donde en una pequeña localidad ­­– de nombre muy difícil de pronunciar en mi inglés natal – llamada Punta Arenas tomaríamos una avioneta especial para llegar a la Antártida.

Con suerte tuve posibilidad de ver a Lu de vuelta en mi Miami querida antes de abordar el viaje más largo que había tenido en mi vida.

Michael, parado en el pasillo del avión trataba de entretenerme contándome chistes, pero pronto se le acabó el repertorio, además, que ya los había escuchado todos antes. Lo que más me tenía agobiada eran la gran cantidad de escalas que debimos hacer en el trayecto y el cambio de vuelo que debimos hacer en algo que tiene que ver con chile picante. ¡No, no! Me he equivocado. Era Chile, así se llamaba el país, es que era primera vez en mi vida que escuchaba ese nombre y me recordó a la pimienta Mexicana. No sé cuantas horas o días nos tomó el viaje, pero se me hizo más largo que toda mi estancia en Nueva York – sí, bueno, puede que exagere –.

Lo más aterrador del viaje, fue, sin embargo la avioneta, parecía tan inestable y se movía con tal fuerza en las turbulencias que creía que caeríamos al mar en cualquier minuto.

-Niñas,- dijo Mariana sentada adelante nuestro en la avioneta –Ahora estamos volando sobre el Cabo de Hornos, muchas personas han muerto al navegarlo-

Genial, felicité a Mariana en mi mente, ahora sí tengo motivos para creer que vivo las últimas horas de mi vida. Michael rió con ganas y luego me miró con sus hermosos ojos amarillos. _Descuida, todo estará bien_. Y así fue, aunque no dejé de preocuparme ni un solo segundo.

El avión comenzó a decender. Hacía mucho frío, a pesar de todo el abrigo que llevaba encima. Parecía ser que doble camiseta, chaleco, polerón, abrigo y parca no eran suficientes. Aún sentía el frío a pesar de más encima, llevaba una manta para arroparme, bufanda y gorro de lana. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no usaba ropa abrigada, de hecho desde que había ido a la nieve la última vez, y aún así, no recordaba que el frío fuera tanto. Y es que además, no era la mejor época del año para estar viajando, en el hemisferio sur no era verano igual que en mi nación, allí aún se estaba en invierno. El frío debería de haber estado pasando su mejor momento. Me calaba los huesos. El lado positivo: tendría aún unos mese de oscuridad para poder dormir. No quería ni pensar en qué tormento se convertiría mi vida cuando tuviese que dormir de día. Dormir con luz: encabezaba las cosas que no podía hacer. Jamás lo había conseguido.

El avión seguía descendiendo y conforme lo había pudimos ver una tela blanca que comenzó, sin previo aviso a aparecer ante nosotros. Al cabo de unos minutos, era todo lo que podíamos ver. Sólo Blanco. Por aquí y por allá, no había nada más. El piloto nos hizo señas por sobre su hombro para hacernos saber que ya llegábamos. Duh. Era como obvio, pero no me importó. El pánico se había apoderado de mí. Desde que había recibido la noticia de nuestro traslado, nunca lo había sopesado realmente. O.K sí, sabía que no tendría muchas amistades y no tenía ni idea de si seguiría con mis estudios o no, pero eso sólo eran términos generales. No había pensado cosas tan importantes como: lo de no tener amigos sería algo prolongado, sería parte de mi vida estaría sola. _Oh, por su puesto que no vas a estar sola, me tienes a mí_, pensó Michael a mi lado.

_Gracias_, sonreí.

Aún así, tendría que apañármelas con el frío todo el tiempo. ¿Y cómo lo haría? Yo, que estaba acostumbrada al cálido ambiente de Miami. ¿Y cómo sería nuestro hogar? Sería una casa como todas o sería una carpa. Me estremecí. No, rogué porque no fuera una carpa, seguro que de haber sido así el frío habría acabado conmigo en el mismo comienzo. Michael frunció el ceño. _¿En serio crees que vas a vivir en una carpa en la Antártida?_ Supuse que esa respuesta tan obvia también debía estar en algún lugar de mi mente, como el libro en Nueva York. Entonces ¿Cómo sería? En las películas había visto que las personas en la Antártida vivían en Bunkers militares, pero ¿Cómo es que la gente lograba sobrevivir ahí? En las películas no se veían lo suficientemente grandes ¿Cómo lograría soportar a Jen todo el tiempo?

¡Oh, no! Tampoco había caído en la cuenta de aquello. ¡Tendría que soportar a Jenifer todo el tiempo! Añoré con todo mi ser poder recordar por siempre los bellos momentos que pasé en mi casa sola y sin su molesta compañía. Aunque nunca lo hubiese imaginado, agradecí cada momento que se había ido a pasar las tardes con sus amigos en los centros comerciales. Vaya lío, vaya vida. Todo se había acabado. El infierno apenas comenzaba. Gracias a Dios tenía a Michael, si aún no lo había hecho, seguro me volvería loca sin su compañía. _Por supuesto que cuentas conmigo_. Me habría gustado abrazarlo para agradecerle, pero por supuesto, el ya lo sabía, podía verlo en mis pensamientos.

***

Así que vivíamos en un Bunker. Bueno, me había resignado, pero no todo había sido tan malo como lo había imaginado. Mariana y Ross habían hecho todo lo que habían podido para hacer de ese Bunker lo más parecido a un hogar. La mayoría de los Bunkers – y este en apariencias no era distinto de otros – eran sólo de un piso. ¿Se imaginan lo poco práctico que habría sido un Bunker de dos pisos? Hubiese habido más superficie que el viento golpearía y quizás hubiese hecho más frío, no estoy segura.

Pero Mamá y su novio lo habían planeado todo de tal forma, que si bien no había forma en que tuviese un segundo piso, lo habían arreglado para que uno al entrar lo hiciese por el subterráneo que era el equivalente al primer piso de nuestra antigua casa, de hecho, en el interior, este nuevo hogar era la réplica perfecta de nuestra estancia en Miami, lo único que cambiaban eran las ventanas. En el primer piso – el subterráneo – no habían, y las de las piezas que se encontraban en el segundo piso, eran un tanto extrañas. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo habrían tardado en dejar el lugar así, pero no me atreví a formular esa pregunta en voz alta por miedo a que me respondieran lo obvio. Sabían del traslado desde mucho antes que nosotras – Jen y yo – pero habían esperado al "momento propicio" para contarnos.

Tras llegar y darle una rápida vuelta a la nueva y a la vez antigua casa, fui a mi habitación a desplomarme en la cama, estaba muy cansada y además necesitaba tiempo para darme cuenta de que todo eso era real, y que así sería mi vida de ahí en adelante.

Al interior de nuestro nuevo hogar ya no hacía frío. Agradecí la idea de aire acondicionado, aunque era obvio que sería lo más lógico. De ser de otro modo, habríamos muerto de frío.

No pasó mucho rato para que me quedase dormida, pero antes, cuando me encontraba en ese umbral entra la conciencia y la inconciencia, un escalofrío me recorrió le espalda. Sí, lo más probable sería que me enfriaría si me quedaba tendida sobre la cama, así que opté por lo sano y corrí al armario – Mariana había traído la mayoría de la ropa, alguna de la antigua y la mayoría nueva, la necesitaríamos – cogí un viejo pijama que tenía desde hacía tiempo, aunque sólo lo usaba cuando íbamos de viaje a Washington o a algún lugar que no fuese tan caluroso como Florida. Me gustaba ese pijama, era de polar azul con una cara de fuego en el medio. Por lo menos tendría ahí algo que me recordara a mi antigua vida. Porque entonces cambiaría para siempre, sin duda. Ya nada sería como antes.

En el baño, mientras me cambiaba y pensaba en esto me puse a llorar, pero no era un llanto desatado como había sido cuando apenas nos habían dado la noticia – de eso parecía hubiesen pasado años – sino que más bien un llanto tímido y penoso, tan lastimoso que daría pena al peor de los ogros. Eran el reflejo de un fuerte dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Ya en mi habitación seguía llorando cuando me deslicé por mi cama para alcanzar la punta del cobertor y abrirla para meterme dentro.

_No llores_, me animó Michael, _todo va a estar bien, ya vas a ver que sí, yo estoy aquí, no estás sola._

En medio de los sollozos terminé por quedarme dormida, pero aún así no logré escaparme del frío y la nieve de la Antártida. El mismo sueño me aquejaba otra vez. Estaba todo blanco, moría de frío y aparecía Michael, _mi_ Michael a rescatarme. Supongo que debí de haber comenzado a sudar por la angustia de tener el mismo sueño otra vez. ¿Ya llevaba cuanto? ¿2 meses? ¿3 meses? Cómo fuese ya llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando lo mismo, y la incapacidad de poder dormir bien me atormentaba. ¿Qué acaso tendría ese maldito sueño toda mi vida? Mientras estuve en Nueva York no me afectaba tanto tenerlo, había creído que sería algo psicológico, ya saben, el reflejo de mis preocupaciones y todo eso. Creí que se debía al miedo a lo desconocido y que se pasaría cuando al fin hubiese llegado a la Antártida. Pero no. ¿Por qué no?

_¿Qué pasa? Mi amor ¿Qué sucede?_ Oí la voz de Michael en sueños, pero creí que era precisamente él, el del sueño y con el frío que me embargaba no podía contestar, estaba tiritando. _Por el amor de Dios Steph ¡Ya despierta! Sabes que me pone como loco esto de no saber que es lo que pasa en tus sueños. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ Las palabras perdieron sentido al salir de la boca del Michael virtual, entonces reparé en que la intensidad del sueño no era muy fuerte. _¡Dios! Estás sudando Steph por favor._

Entonces capté los pasos en algo sólido que no podía ser nieve de ninguna manera.

-¿Steph?- oí una nueva voz irreconocible que no sólo se me era conocida, sino que lo más probable fuese que hubiese sido la primera voz que escuché en mi vida.

Sentí frío en mi frente, pero no era como el frío que ya sentía. Era una sensación de frescura tierna y agradable. Calmó la llama que se producía en mi interior. ¿Llama? ¿Había estado sintiendo calor? ¿Cómo? Estaba segura de que sentía frío, frío de estar en medio de la nieve, pero ese tacto – ¿Tacto que acaso alguien me tocaba? – había hecho que de pronto me diera cuenta de lo hirviendo que estaba mi cuerpo.

-Oh, no es fiebre- se lamentó la misma voz.

Sentí que algo me cogía por los hombros y me sacudía ligeramente. _Por favor mi amor, despierta._ Michael se lamentaba. El tacto en mis hombros era igual al de mi frente: frío. _Por favor, por favor,_ seguía pidiendo Michael.

-¿Michael?- sollocé de camino a la conciencia. Mi voz salió áspera y lastimera ¿Qué me ocurría? No había estado así antes de que me durmiera. O sea… ¿Qué todo había sido tan solo un sueño? -¿Michael?- volvía a preguntar pero mi voz no tuvo mejora.

-Tranquila, tranquila nena, ya estás bien- dijo Mariana, y comprendí ante su abrazo que había sido ella quien me había tocado y no Michael.

Posó sus labios sobre mi frente para corroborar lo obvio: tenía fiebre, o si no como más iba a estar hirviendo en fuego. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ya estaba completamente despierta. Sí, hacía frío.

-Iré por un paño frío- dijo Mariana más para sí que para el alma ida que era yo.

Cuando oí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse volví a intentarlo: ¿Michael? Pregunté en mi mente.

_Aquí estoy, aquí estoy,_ me respondió él, _¿Qué ocurrió?_ No tenía fuerzas para relatarle en palabras, aunque fuera en mi mente lo que había ocurrido. Sentía que la frente se me partiría en dos a cada instante, así que lo único que pude hacer fue recordar imágenes precisas del sueño.

Vi a Michael preocuparse junto a mí. _El mismo sueño otra vez_, se quejaba. Temí porque creyera que él era el problema de todo así que rápidamente reproduje un sentimiento de alegría. En realidad, me hace muy feliz verte en el, pensé para tranquilizarlo. El me miró e intentó sonreír, pero en vez de dar las gracias o algo, se remitió a pensar: _Vaya, estás delirando por la fiebre_.

Mariana llegó con un paño mojado y lo puso sobre mi frente y se quedó ahí bastante rato. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Michael y recordar lo que acababa de pensar y lo que aún seguía haciendo. De pronto se le escapaban pensamientos de a uno, que probablemente no quería que yo oyera, pero el punto es que ocurría igual. El último pensamiento que recuerdo de él fue cuando pensó que yo estaría mejor si él desapareciera. Me estremecí y Mariana a mi lado se sobresaltó de preocupación.

-No Michael, no…- supliqué, pero mi voz de a poco se fue apagando hasta que volví a caer en la inconciencia.

**Así que Michael quiere irse. Pero no lo dejaremos ¿A qué no? Ya veremos como será la vida de Steph en el próximo capítulo. Jeje, yo también quiero seguir… Me gustan las cosas que se están por venir, aunque no diré nada más. Muajaja, lo siento, o sino no tiene gracias, ya saben bastante con saber que Michael no se irá, pero ¿Qué hará Steph para impedirlo? ¿Qué pasará con su fiebre? ¿Por qué le dio Fiebre de todos modos? Laaa… supongo que tendrán que leerlo por ustedes mismos. xD**

**Muchas gracias a als personas que luego de mi receso siguen comentando, no sabe cuanto los adoro. Y también me quiero disculpar con Kathi, mi amiga, porque por vez primera no ha leído el capítulo antes de que lo suba, así que fue una sorpresa para ella también. ¡No me mates!**

**Los quiero **

**Carime. =)**


	9. Palmer Station

**Nuevo capítulo amigos míos!!! No quiero hablar mucho, sólo quiero que lean este lo antes posible para imaginar que ya escribo el siguiente. En verdad quiero escribirlo pronto :3 lo he esperado desde febrero…**

**Bueno, sin más: **

** Station**

_Sin duda__ es el desperdicio más grande que haya pasado jamás. Estúpida fiebre venida de la nada y por nada que me hicieron quedar como una boba. Todo estaba mal. Nada era como había creído. _

-Debió de haber sido el cambio de altura- Sentenció el médico de la base cuando Ross lo llamó.

Claro, la altura iba a ser cuando ya estaba de vuelta a 20 metros sobre el nivel del mar, y que se note toda mi carga de sarcasmo en la frase. De algo podía estar segura: la altura no había sido la causa.

-Haber, saca la lengua- me indicó Doc. Obedecí, nada más que por pura cortesía, cuanto me habría gustado sacarle la lengua en mi particular forma de picardía. Pero no, recuerda Steph, tus modales, me recordé. Michael rió, y me instó a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Ay no, Steph!- se preocupó más de la cuenta Mariana.

-No se preocupe señora, es el efecto de la puna*- (**N/A**:*puna: enfermedad que padecen las personas cuando se enfrentan a grandes alturas a las que no pertenecen, producto de la baja de presión, sólo me detengo a aclararlo, porque no se como se diga en otros países, si se dice así, mejor).

Genial, ahora nadie podría decirme loca, por una vez, Michael estaba completamente justificado. Volví a reír, sí, quizás la fiebre sí me estaba trastornando un poco.

-Será mejor que la deje descansar- Ví el gesto de Mariana ante la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada con mi temperatura y Doc también –Si quiere puede ponerle unas comparsas de agua fría para que se refresque un poco, pero ya pasará, quizás para el amanecer, cuando el efecto del viaje se haya desvanecido.-

Mariana asintió y se puso de pie para guiar al médico a la salida. Yo me quedé ahí mirando a Michael, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dedicarme a ver la perfección de su rostro. El doró los ojos con falsa modestia ante mis pensamientos. _Sí, definitivamente es mejor que duermas_, rió, _quizás luego me termines viendo con rabo_. Reí y continué en mi faena de observarle haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho, pero ni modo, al rato caí dormida de nuevo.

***

¡Sin duda es el desperdicio más grande que haya pasado jamás! ¡Estúpida fiebre venida de la nada y por nada que me hicieron quedar como una boba! ¡Todo estaba mal! Nada era como había creído. ¡Maldición! No lo puedo creer.

_Ja, ja, ja_. Rió Michael con su aterciopelada voz junto a mí cuando me acerqué a la ventana a ver la primera vista de la Antártida.

No había Bunkers como los del día anterior ¡ni siquiera estábamos en uno! No podía creerlo, ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loca? Bajé las escaleras a toda carrera para tomar desayuno en la cocina como de costumbre. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! Seguía preguntándome. _Ya te dije que quizás me vieses con rabo,_ Michael seguía atacado por la risa.

No te burles de mi inconciencia ¡Michael qué vergüenza!

-¿Qué te pasa torpe?- preguntó Jen de mal humor cuando por poco vuelco su vaso de leche al tropezar en mi ingreso a la cocina.

-¡Jen! Tu hermana ya tuvo una noche bastante mala, como para que la sigas atormentando-

-Oh, sí- rió mi dulce y adorable hermana (nótese el sarcasmo por favor)- Yo también tuve una noche bastante mala: "¡_Oh, Michael! ¡Michael! ¿Dónde estás? Michael no…_ "- Me imitó y luego rió malévolamente como todas las brujas ¿Qué más esperaban?

Mis dientes castañearon.

-Yo no…- pero era tarde, ya me había enrojecido completamente. _No la escuches, todo está bien_. Intentó persuadirme Michael a mi espalda. Agradecí el gesto, pero no pude evitar que las palabras escaparan por mi boca -¿En serio dije eso?-

-No te preocupes, Steph- dijo Mariana acercándose con mi desayuno en una mano y con la libre tocándome la frente en busca de fiebre –Lo bueno es que ya estás bien, toma tu desayuno-

Fui a sentarme al asiento de cara a la ventana, y al hacerlo, reparé que del otro lado había otro edificio, este de un piso, y frente a él algunos coches, incluso había algunos coches en la "calle", si es que así se le podía llamar. Una visión muy parecida a la que había visto desde mi ventana, lo que me hizo recordar mi histeria.

-No, mamá, no- dije de pronto sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Sí ¡Nooo! Lo que pasa es que todo está mal. Los Bunkers…- comencé a decir sin medir las consecuencias de mis palabras.

-¿Qué Bunkers?- preguntó de pronto Ross entrando en la cocina con su uniforme puesto. Besó a mamá – algo incómodo de ver – y luego se sentó en la mesa junto a mí.

-Los que…- tomé aire resignada de que fuese como fuese me tomarían como una loca -creí que viviríamos en un Bunker-

-Ya lo creo- se burló Jen con más ganas que cuando había mencionado a Michael anteriormente -¿Tú en serio te crees que _yo_ iba a vivir en un Bunker?-

Claro, si lo ponía de esa forma era obvio que no. ¿Qué haría una princesa tan linda y delicada en un bunker de guerra? No habría sobrevivido ni dos miserables segundos, pero me habría gustado que lo intentase. Eso habría estado bueno. Entonces terminé por convencerme de que el médico sí podía que tuviera la razón y hubiese sido por la altura, aunque todavía no lograba entender como. _Quizás ya tenías fiebre cuando llegamos aquí,_ aventuró Michael. Sí quizás. ¿Tú lo sabías? Pregunté. _Claro que no, ¿cómo sabría si es tabú que te toque?_

Entonces recordé que aún quedaba una conversación en la cocina, y no iba a dejar que Jen se saliera con la suya: todo menos callar. Eso te fortalece.

-No, por supuesto que no, un Bunker tiene demasiada clase y tacto como para que tu hayas podido entrar en él sin que pasara inadvertido. La idea es que el enemigo no sepa donde está la base…- moví mi cabeza para demostrarle lo obvio: sus gritos se habrían oído hasta el continente Americano, lo más seguro.

Puso cara de sapo.

-Parece que _sí_ te sientes mejor- exclamó Mariana haciéndome un signo de advertencia para que me comportase.

Ross rió, pero no creo que haya sido _exactamente_ por la expresión de Jen, algo que simplemente me habría encantado.

-No, no, no hay Bunkers aquí desde algún tiempo Steph. Pero habría sido interesante haber vivido en uno, claro que se estarían congelando en estos momentos-

-¿Y por qué creías que vivíamos en un Bunker Steph?- preguntó Mariana sentándose a la mesa.

-Yo…- ¿Cómo explicarlo? -… un amigo me dijo que así se vivía aquí- la salida más fácil: mentir. Que mentirosa era, ja, ja.

-¿Michael?- aventuró Jen aún con su sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Qué…? No, no le hablo a Michael.- _Gracias_, oí su sarcasmo. No a ti y lo sabes. Me disculpé.

-O sea que sí hay un Michael- apuntó Jen con su cuchillo para el pan.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas disimular lo roja que me pondría de un momento a otro si no cambiaba de tema al instante. No quería que Michael quedara al descubierto, pero tampoco quería verme forzada a aceptar una falsa ilusión con mi compañero de Química, que ya saben… para nada mi tipo. Y _menos_, quería aceptar públicamente que mantenía un romance imposible con Michael, un vampiro imaginario. _Sí, seguro eso sería… de lo peor…_ su tono de depresión reveló lo poco que le gustaba la idea de no ser real.

Así que cambié rápidamente de tema, y pregunté a Ross qué sería de su día. No es que no me importase, pero sencillamente, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, estaría Michael, realmente afectado en esos momentos. ¿Era realmente tan malo no ser real? _Más de lo que te imaginas_. Lo siento, es que no soy capaz de imaginármelo. Y no lo era, realmente, no lo era. Es que sencillamente se me hacía difícil entender que un ser salido de mi conciencia o inconciencia, de todas formas ya poco importaba, tuviera sentimientos propios y deseos también.

Así que de ese modo, con suerte lograba captar algunas pocas palabras de lo que Ross me iba contando. No importaba mucho la verdad, tendríamos bastante tiempo en la Antártida como para que me las volviera a contar. O quizás, hasta ocurriese que yo misma las averiguara por las mías.

Cuando hubo terminado el desayuno me dirigí a mi cuarto. Guau. En serio que debí de haber estado mal la noche anterior, ni siquiera me había percatado de la computadora que yacía instalada en la pared de mi cuarto. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y presioné el botón de encendido.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Michael sentándose en el mesón junto a la computadora.

Claro, dije, ya estás sentado y además… ¿Qué más da?

Lo primero que hice fue revisar mi correo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, de paso por Florida lo había revisado preguntándome cuándo sería la próxima vez. Pasé ahí hasta el medio día comentando con Michael cada cosa que era chistoso. Sobre todo las cosas que ponían mis amigos en las actualizaciones de Facebook. Guau. ¡Qué extraño es el mundo! Pensé para mí. _¿Por qué?_ Preguntó Michael aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Antes odiaba Facebook aunque tenía uno por cultura general. O sea, sabía de sus múltiples funciones y lo útil que resultaba a veces, pero como siempre había vivido cerca de mis amigos, no había mucho que agregar que no pudiese decírselo en forma presencial. Siempre sería más divertido así. Ente medio le escribí un mensaje a Lu contándole sobre mi puna y mis delirios al confundirlo todo. Probablemente reiría de eso.

Finalmente llegó la hora de almorzar y Mariana me pidió la ayudara a hacer el arroz – Jen haría las verduras – así que no me quedó otra, aunque me sentía feliz de hacerlo, si iba a tener una computadora en mi habitación y tiempo ilimitado lo menos que podía hacer era sentirme feliz ante la mínima acción que tuviese que hacer, o si no, en un par de meses ya habría conocido toda la Internet – aún cuando los expertos afirmen lo contrario –.

El almuerzo no fue para nada digno de contar, burlas entre Jen y yo, Mariana reprochándonos cada cierto rato. Bah, lo de siempre. Incluso Michael había optado por quedarse callado sentado en el sofá de la sala. Tendría que pensar algo o le aburriría esa rutina. ¿Puede haber algo peor que un vampiro imaginario estando aburrido? _¡Hey! Escuché eso. _Temí que me dejara. _No seas tonta, sabes que no lo haría. No podría aunque quisiera, aunque no es el caso._ ¡Vaya! Vaya consuelo.

-Ma', estaba pensando en salir a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, para conocer un poco el _barrio_ y todo eso- dije luego de comer, mientras llevaba mi plato al fregadero.

Mariana se quedó en blanco mirando por la ventana. Estaba pensando. Tardó un rato de meditación antes de mirarme y darme una respuesta.

-Supongo que está bien, sólo ten cuidado y abrígate-

Por supuesto que me abrigaría, el hielo ya tenía cubierto los vidrios de las ventanas aun cuando Ross los había limpiado antes de irse.

La nieve era firme, el viento azotaba contra mi gorro. Sí, vaya que hacía frío. Menos mal me había abrigado, y aunque parecía una bola de lana, me sentía como si anduviese con polera en un día de lluvia en Nueva York. Caminé sin rumbo por entremedio de los edificios – si es que se les podía llamara así a las edificaciones con tres pisos como máximo – reparando al instante lo pequeña que era la base. ¿Cómo era que había dicho Ross que se llamaba?

-Palmer Station- me respondió Michael.

-Que curioso- dije en voz alta aprovechando que estábamos solos –Palmer, me suena a palmeras, como Florida, pero aquí lógicamente no hay ni el más pequeño vestigio de alguna palmera-

Michael rió aún cuando él ya sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que lo dijera. Ja, ja, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo tan cortés como siempre. Y que suerte tenía yo de que me amase.

-¿En serio no temes por tu sanidad mental?- comentó medio en broma.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues cualquiera en tu lugar se sentiría patética de ser amada por un ser de su imaginación-

Sus palabras dolieron fuerte en lo más profundo de mi corazón e hice un mueca de dolor. Después de todo, no dejaba de tener razón.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo aproximándose a mí –No quería decir eso, ya sabes que… ¡rayos! He sido un imbécil, lo siento. Sabes que te amo y es por mí. Lo sabes ¿no?-

Hice una mueca. ¿Cómo iba a saber si eso era cierto? _Oh, vamos_. No aguantó más y utilizó la comunicación mental.

-Está bien, está bien, al menos me ayudas a no sentirme sola-

Sentí su dolor ante mi negativa como si fuese propio, pero intenté no darle muchas vueltas, aunque lamentaba que se sintiera así.

Un fuerte sonido rompió el aire. Parecido al de un tren, pero diez veces más fuerte aunque se escuchase a una buena distancia. ¿Qué será?, me pregunté y caminé hacia el epicentro del ruido. Michael me siguió de cerca con una mueca de inseguridad ante el sonido. De pronto suspiró, y supuse que sería porque aunque fuese la parte más pequeña de mi subconsciente, ya sabía lo que era. Intenté averiguarlo, pero no pude. Michael era mejor en ver lo que me ocurría que yo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté.

_Shhh._ Me respondió de vuelta. _Hay gente cerca_.

OK… entonces, ¿Qué es?

_Un barco_.

Duh. No lo había imaginado. ¿Por qué diablos Michael siempre lo sabía todo? _Ya sabes que es porqué tú lo sabes_. Me sonrió. ¿Incluso entonces debía ser tan lindo? Puso los ojos en blanco y en seguida cambió el tema.

-Bueno ¿Vamos a ir a ver o no?-

Asentí y caminamos hacia el epicentro de aquel sonido. Tardamos unos 15 minutos en llegar al muelle, pero el barco lo habíamos visto desde antes.

Había gente en el muelle descargando una serie de cosas del barco. Entre ellas encontré a la única persona que conocía: Ross. Vestía su uniforme de militar y acababa de bajar una pesada caja del barco.

-¡Steph! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa al verme. Me encogí de hombros. En realidad no hacía nada, sólo dar una vuelta -¿Quieres ayudar?- preguntó con una mueca de no saber si era lo apropiado decir o no. Por lo general no nos daba órdenes, y salvo la vez que se le ocurrió la idea de la ducha cronometrada. Nunca se interponía en nuestra vida (la mía y la de Jen), por eso me gustaba, no era ese clásico sujeto que tras enamorar a tu madre se instala e intenta dárselas de padre. No. Ross no era así. Y descontando también el hecho que era su culpa que ahora viviésemos ahí, no tenía ni una sola queja de él.

Por eso tomé su solicitud como una forma de tratar de hacer algo "divertido" y pasar el tiempo. Aunque, claro está, nadie puede divertirse descargando cajas – que no sabes siquiera qué traen – de un barco con un grupo de personas completamente desconocidas. ¡Pero que va! No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cosas buenas salieron de esa tarde.

-¿Ross?- pregunté mientras descargábamos entre los dos una caja lo demasiado grande como para que la llevara una sola persona entre sus dos brazos.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué es…?- titubeé, de alguna manera, no lograba encontrar las palabras indicadas, aunque no se tratara de un asunto delicado o algo por el estilo -¿Qué es Palmer Station? A lo que me refiero ¿qué es exactamente lo que se hace aquí?-

Ross soltó una carcajada que me sacó de mi sitio unos instantes. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué había dicho? Repasé las palabras en mi mente nuevamente, no, no había nada que pudiese resultar gracioso. No al menos que yo me diese cuenta.

-¿No ponías atención en la mañana? ¿Verdad?- volvió a reír, pero luego agregó – Es un centro de investigación, Steph, aquí se hacen ciertas investigaciones sobre la fauna-

-¿Fauna?- pregunté. No tenía idea de que en la Antártida hubiese fauna. ¡Animales! Vaya, realmente me estaba descubriendo una ignorante sobre el tema ¿Por qué no me había metido a Internet a averiguar antes? Seguro habría hecho menos el payaso.

-Sí, ya sabes, ballenas, pingüinos…- Vaya, esa clase de fauna. Ya sabía que ese tipo de fauna estaría presente al menos. Me preguntaba si habrían osos polares o algo así.

-Así que de eso se trata todo esto…-

-Sí bueno, pero siempre debe haber cierto contingente militar, ya sabes, un lugar tan apartado, necesita ciertas condiciones mínimas de seguridad-

-Y ahí es donde entras tú-

-Exacto-

-Ven- me dijo luego. Y me guió donde las otras personas que ya habían terminado de descargar lo que serían nuestros víveres las próximas semanas.

-Steph, estos son Paul, Steve, Stuart, Roger, Jason, Ruth y James; James es representante de la National Science Foundation, el jefe de base. Ruth lo secunda, y Roger y Stuart son de la milicia, al igual que yo; chicos, esta es Steph.-

-Mucho gusto- dije tímidamente a lo que todos respondieron a coro.

Memorable. Mi primer encuentro con otros humanos que no fuera el doctor – humanos que recordaría – en el continente antártico.

Como dije antes: cosas buenas salieron de esa tarde. Saber que no encontrábamos cerca al mar y que la base se dedicaba a la investigación de la zoología, me otorgaron la idea de un nuevo hobby y Michael también se entretenía con ello.

Cada tarde a partir de ese día nos dedicamos a aventurarnos hacia la costa en busca que fauna a la que poder tomar fotos. Mi cámara había terminado por convertirse en mi tercer brazo y mi amigo, novio, lo que fuese que Michael fuera, había terminado por convertirse en la esencialidad de mi vida. Mi confidente. No había nada que él no supiera de mí – ¿y cómo iba a ser de otra manera si podía ver todo lo que yo pensaba? –.

A veces por las tardes lográbamos atrapar con la cámara un ave volando a gran altura, lo cuál significaba para mí – y Michael también – una de las mejores fotografías. Pues, costaba enfocar la cámara y demandaban de mí cierta destreza para una buena captura.

-Vamos, más a la derecha, espérala ahí, ¡Ahora!- indicaba Michael emocionado cuando un ave resultaba ser realmente esquiva – aunque inconcientemente claro –. - Vaya- se lamentaba luego cuando fallaba –Habría sido una buena toma-

Así que así aprendimos –ambos – a vencer el aburrimiento, de noche habla con Lu por MSN y a veces le enviaba una que otra foto. Luego a la hora de dormir, Michael me contaba historias hasta que caía inconciente. Aunque muchas de esas historias ya las conocía, de alguna u otra manera, debía de ser así, pero realmente me sorprendía cuando las historias eran realmente invenciones de Michael.

_¡Hey!_ Pensó una noche, _con lo que conozco tu mundo, es de esperar que haya aprendido lo suficiente como para inventar algo. Aunque sea que algo propio tenga._ Lo miré fijamente esa vez, cuanto habría deseado besarle en esos momentos. Era tan tierno, tan sencible…

No seas tonto, pensé en respuesta, por supuesto que tienes cosas propias, tu humor, tu sensibilidad, tu…

En verdad quería besarlo y sabía por el brillo en sus ojos que él también, pero no se podía. Maldito tabú. _Lo siento_, se disculpó de algo que no logré comprender y luego se quedó en silencio. Aunque pregunté por qué lo bastante bajo como para que nadie me escuchase en la casa él no respondió. Pero en su rostro seguía marcada la desilusión y la impotencia de no ser real.

**Yay!!! ¡Pobre Michael! Todo lo que daríamos porque fuese real…**

**Sí, lo sé, lo sé… muy técnico el capítulo, pero de alguna manera había que ponerse en contexto. Aunque en lo personal me gustó la última parte de Michael.**

**Quiero agradecer a tres personas que me inspiran cada día en todas las historias que escribo, porque son un apoyo para mí en mí forma de ser y la forma de escribir: a Kathi, mi compañera de curso que tiene la paciencia de leer todos los capítulos que escribo, sean de lo que sea. Gracias. A Maggy, que desde el año pasado que nos conocimos aquí en Fanfiction siempre me escucha aunque ni siquiera me conozca en tiempo real y a Danika Lefreve que ha leído todos mi fics, y se ha encargado incluso de ver las serie cuando no las conoce para poder leer los fics. ¡Gracias Danika, you rock!!**

**Y gracias a todos ustedes también que leen este fic. En verdad que cada uno de sus reviews es como un abrazo que me dice: "Vamos Carime, tu puedes, sigue" Y me dan las ganas de inventar nuevas cosas para sorprenderlos y todo eso. **

**Muchas Gracias :) **


	10. El día más frío

**S****íiiii!!!! Así que aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Guau! Estoy mejorando mis tiempos. Creo…. ¿Fue la semana pasada o ante pasada que subí el último capítulo?**

**u.ú Lo siento es que con todo esto del último años y todas las cosas a las que tengo que responder pierdo la completa noción del tiempo.**

**Pero al menos estoy aquí. Mi amigos aún se preguntan cómo es que logro hacer tantas cosas (colegio, preuniversitario, dibujos, historias mantenerme actualizada en Internet, y bueno, todas esas **_**tonteras**_** que hago por lo general y que me encantan) xD**

**Así que aquí está el capitulo, degústenlo:**

**9. El día m****ás frío**

Y cómo todas las cosas, de a poco, la Antártida dejó de ser novedad y los días se hicieron aburridos y monótonos. Ni siquiera Michael se emocionaba ya de fotografiar las mismas especies una y otra vez.

Ni siquiera contaba con el placer que me había proporcionado en un principio las peleas con Jen a toda horas del día. No. Definitivamente me declaraba incompetente. ¿Cómo era que aún en la Antártida conocía gente y se juntaba con ellos? A los pocos mese de llegados a la Antártida ya casi no pasaba tiempo en casa. Llegaba a la merienda y luego se iba a acostar para volver a salir la mañana siguiente.

Así que me tuve que limitar a hacer nada en mi vida y alejarme lo más posible de la cocina o la sala o de otro modo Mariana me sobrecargaría con deberes que serían aún peor que el aburrimiento mortal.

-¿Sabes?- le dije un día a Michael y ya ni recuerdo si era en voz alta o no –Quizás debería hacer una excursión un día de estos, no muy lejos, pero para conocer algo que no sea la costa-

Sí, la costa era lo único que conocíamos aparte de la estación en sí.

Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al frío (aunque aún no habíamos sufrido las peores temperaturas según había dicho Ross), al navío que nos llevaba las provisiones a la isla cada mes. Sí. ¿No les había comentado que Palmer Station quedaba en una isla? Isla Anvers de hecho, búsquenla en Google un día de estos.

_Mmm… deberías pensarlo mejor Steph, no sabes que tan peligroso puede ser_¿Lo dices porque es lo que crees o es que sólo es un residuo de mi conciencia? Pensé, mi voz interna monótona y recargada con ponzoñoso sarcasmo.

Michael no contestó. Al parecer, le había ofendido. Pero en ese momento no fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Estaba lo suficientemente pagada de mí misma, pagada de todo lo que me rodeaba como para que no me importase nada que no tuviera que ver con mi propio aburrimiento.

Eso era en lo que se había convertido mi vida en la Antártida.

***

Esa misma tarde Jen llevó a uno de sus nuevos _amigos_ a casa. Si es que de verdad había gente en el mundo que la aceptase como amiga. Resultó ser que era Stuart Stewart – lo sé, lo sé, muchas S's y T's juntas, pero ¡oigan! No fui yo quien le puso así – el más joven de los militares que trabajaba con Ross. Al parecer se había graduado el año anterior del servicio militar y se había ofrecido de voluntario en la Antártida para conocer nuevas realidades – ¡Puaj! –.

-Bueno- dijo mi hermana tras dejar entrar a Stuart en la casa –Mamá, Ross, Tú- ¿Qué esperaban que se refiriera a mí por mi nombre o de forma dulce y educada? Recuerden que es Jen –Este es Stuart, mi nuevo novio-

Mi quijada cayó dejando al descubierto mi lengua oculta apenas por mis dientes. ¿Incluso en la Antártida Jen conseguía novio? No, eso se estaba tornando definitivamente en el colmo de los colmos. ¡¿Por qué a ella todo lo bueno?!

Mamá reaccionó como siempre, ofreciéndole incluso más comida de la disponible a nuestro nuevo invitado de honor. Pero logré percatarme que a Ross la idea no le sentaba tan bien como fingía. Aunque claro estaba que no se interpondría en la vida de Jen. El nunca intentaría ser el padre que no teníamos, porque consideraba que padre hay uno solo y lejos de ayudar tratando de comportarse como tal, sólo terminaría empeorando las cosas. Hizo una mueca y se limitó a observar al nuevo puesto en la mesa. Seguro no le quitaría la vista de encima, aún cuando se quedase callado, él nos quería como si fuésemos de su propiedad. Él no le arruinaría la estancia en la Antártida a Jen, pero tampoco dejaría que Stuart se la arruinase a ella. Pasase lo que pasase.

Así que los mantuvo lo bastante ocupados hablando de esto y aquello toda la noche. El aburrimiento me mataba y por razones que no conozco, no pensé en Michael. Me había enfadado o indignado. O quizás solamente estaba siendo estúpida. Una gran, gran estúpida. Al llegar a mi cama no tuve tiempo de repasar lo ocurrido ese día y caí inconciente en los brazos de Morfeo en cuanto me enredé entre las frazadas.

***

El día siguiente Michael no volvió a aparecer como lo había hecho cada día desde que había vuelto a hablarme. Tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente. Y aunque la primera noche no tuve pesadillas, a la segunda si las tuve. La misma de siempre, sólo que peor. Michael aparecía y en vez de contenerme como siempre lo había hecho en mis sueños se reía en mi cara para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Al tercer día no aguanté más. El aburrimiento me aburría, era cierto, pero el miedo a la soledad en la que me vería envuelta hasta quién tenía idea cuando, era mayor. Y Michael. La sola ausencia de Michael, que se había convertido en mi sinónimo de amor. Mi amor. EL amor había desaparecido de mi vida.

¿Pero cómo?

Traté de recapitular todo lo que había pasado un par de días antes. Cada palabra, cada pensamiento, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que había ocurrido. ¿Yo lo había echado de mi mente? ¿O él por las de él se las había arreglado para huir de mi mente?

"_¿__Lo dices porque es lo que crees o es que sólo es un residuo de mi conciencia?" _El recuerdo perforó mi pecho como una fina pero efectiva aguja gigante. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Cómo aportaba aquello a que Michael ya no apareciera cuando pensaba en él?

No, no, no, no. Michael no podía irse por las de él. No _podía_. Era _tabú_. ¿O sea que yo le había echado? ¡No! No existía ni una sola posibilidad aparte de ello, pero yo estaba segura que nunca había deseado que Michael se fuera. ¡Nunca! Y entonces recordé, como si fuese el recuerdo más lejano que tenía. Lo encontré en los rincones más recónditos de mis recuerdos. Michael no se podía ir si yo no lo deseaba, pero podía esconderse para que no le viese si no quería que le viese.

Recorrí mi habitación como una boba y desesperada, pero al no encontrarle no pude evitar sentirme engañada, ultrajada, abandonada.

-¡Michael!- grité creyendo que sería en vano.

Y de pronto, del rincón más oscuro de mi habitación, desde atrás de las cortinas apareció el caminando hacia a mí con enfado.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó en voz alta. No había nadie en casa aquel día, Jen estaba con Stuart y mamá había salido con Ross en su día libre.

-¿Por qué te escondes?-

-Porque por lo general cuando uno realmente se ofende con alguien se va- hizo una mueca de mofa que me hizo imposible preveer si estaba realmente molesto o sólo estaba usando un increíble mal logrado sarcasmo –Y yo por supuesto, como un _residuo de tu conciencia_ no cuento con esa libertad- me citó, lo que no me gustó nada viniendo de él.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Creía que era perfecto. Al menos entonces llegué a cuestionármelo. Sufría una crisis que no me dejaría ver nada en perspectiva. Una de esas crisis que nos hacen pensar que todo el mundo está en nuestra contra. Qué estamos solo. Que ya nadie nos quiere. Y todo, por culpa de la Antártida. Fue a lo único que pude adjudicarle la culpa. Al menos un tiempo después de mi vil y vulgar _pataleta_. En ese momento podía culpar a cualquiera: Michael, Jen, Mariana hasta a Ross. A todos, menos a mí o a mi aburrimiento, que en fin de cuentas, éramos los únicos culpables.

-Bueno, entonces vuelve a esconderte hasta que dejes de pensar pavadas- dije, y sé que no estuvo para nada bien, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad. Sólo sabía una cosa: Tenía que terminar con eso. Tenía que buscar nuevas novedades, panoramas. Salir de esa isla. Seguro habría mejores cosas allí afuera. Lejos de lo monótono. De Aburrimiento Station. Todo. Lejos, lejos. Aunque sería sólo por un par de horas, quería ver que había más allá de isla Anvers.

Tomé todos mis abrigos y me los fui poniendo en mi camino escalera abajo. Una vez afuera hice algunos cálculos para orientarme.

-A ver- me dije a mi misma –Si mar abierto está por allá, entonces el resto de continente debería estar en algún lugar por... ¿acá?- Y me dirigí en esa dirección, que a pesar de todo lo impreciso terminó por ser la dirección correcta.

_Steph, Steph, por favor no_. Oí la voz de Michael en mi cabeza. Wow, ahora me hablas. Le contesté medio en broma, pero aún con el mayor sarcasmo que pude. _En serio, amor, piénsalo, puede ser peligroso._

Pero no lo escuché y seguí con mi camino a través de la nieve.

El día era claro, pero eso no significaba de ninguna manera que fuera cálido. Después de todo, este lugar era todo lo opuesto a mi querida Florida. Una parte de mí, el instinto más fuerte que me había sometido desde que había llegado al continente Antártico era que nunca más volvería a saber lo que era sentir esa calidez natural que no se obtiene con aire acondicionado. Miré hacia el sol con la leve esperanza de sentir al menos uno de sus rayos chocar contra mi cara. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso. En vez, y para mi desgracia, seguía escuchando los ruegos y súplicas de Michael que parecía no tener botón de apagado.

Sus llamados llegaron a tal punto que ya prácticamente no me dejaban escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Los suyos eran tan intensos. Y como si hubiésemos estado en el museo en Nueva York de nuevo, sin pensármelo. Sin analizar las palabras, los pensamientos de Michael eran demasiado fuertes como para pensar nada, simplemente abandonaron mi boca:

-¡Michael! Ya cállate por el amor de Dios. ¡Vete! Déjame en paz. Yo seguiré igual-

Lo eché. No tenía conciencia de lo fuerte y lo grosera que había llegado a hacer, sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad mental. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Es acaso eso mucho pedir? Todo el mundo tiene suficiente con su mente, y ¿encima tenía que soportar a un vampiro tan perfecto que aborrecía las aventuras? Nadie contestó a mi pregunta. Tal y como había sido unos meses antes cuando era sólo yo, una chica normal. Bueno, no es que alguna vez haya sido realmente normal, _normal_, es una palabra tan relativa. Aunque amaba a Michael, en esos momentos necesitaba mi paz. Ya había sido suficiente el tiempo qua había pensado por dos. Era tiempo de tomarme un descanso mental.

No sé cuanto caminé en la misma dirección. Cuantas _horas_ caminé, más bien, pues aún caminaba dentro del mismo día. Pero aún no encontraba nada que se interpusiera en mi camino. Ni el mar, ni estaciones, ni personas, ni animales salvajes, todo se había vuelto un manto blanco. Interminable. Interminable blanco, con una fina línea divisora que conectaba aquel geométrico paisaje con uno igual pero celeste en la parte superior.

Seguí caminando disfrutando de la soledad que se había producido en mi mente. Era como si el tiempo no corriera, pero avanzara desmesuradamente a la vez.

Entonces el sol comenzó a caer y decidí que sería mejor volver. Dí la media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Se hizo de noche y yo aún seguía sin vislumbrar nada. Me senté a descansar algunas veces en mi trayecto, ni modo iba a caminar todo el día por la nieve sin descansar.

Hasta que ví algo en la distancia. Me alegré de creer que sería la estación, o cualquier otra estación, me podrían llevar enseguida a mi estación por helicóptero. Todas las bases tenían un helipuerto según tenía entendido, al menos Palmer Station lo tenía, esperaba no equivocarme en mis suposiciones esta vez. Pero conforme me acercaba, me espanté y asombré de ver que no era lo que esperaba. No era _nada_, de lo que esperaba. Y bien lejos estaba de cualquier cosa que hubiese sido capaz de imaginar. Eran árboles.

Grandes y frondosos árboles formando una especie de bosque o selva. ¿Bosque? ¿Selva? No, seguro era un espejismo. No le presté mucha atención y seguí caminando en la misma dirección. Desde mi particular punto de vista, era peor ver árboles en un continente desierto, que escuchar la voz del vampiro más sexy del mundo en mi cabeza y verlo como si fuese un amigo imaginario.

Esperé a que Michael dijese algo, una insinuación siquiera del pensamiento que acababa de tener. Nunca me había permitido a mí misma pensar siquiera en lo sexy que era Michael por el miedo de que al descubrir mi pensamiento tuviera una razón más para molestarme cuando creía que el sarcasmo y el humor estaban de su lado. Pero no ocurrió. No escuché ni el más mínimo _recuerdo_, si quiera, de la voz de Michael.

Y entonces los árboles comenzaron a hacerse más y más grande conforme seguía mi camino. Hasta que de pronto, me encontraba en el borde de aquel oasis. Dí un paso y me encontré a la sombra de un árbol. Entonces era real. Con la poca luz de la noche, no había reaccionado a notar que ese bosque, selva, lo que fuese, tenía de hecho sombra. Los espejismos no tienen sombra. Entonces, ese oasis en medio de la Antártida no era un producto de mi imaginación.

Entonces que venía a pensarlo, Michael nunca había tenido sombra tampoco.

Con curiosidad comencé a sumergirme entre los árboles. ¿Sabría alguien más de ese lugar? Entonces ¿por qué nadie había hablado jamás del bosque perdido en la Antártida? ¿Era yo la única persona en el mundo que había descubierto el secreto del continente? ¿Había yo en un día acabado con años de investigación en la zona?

Continué adentrándome entre los árboles, notando, que mágicamente, dentro del bosque no había nieve alguna. Pero lo más raro, sin embargo – como si pudiese haber algo más raro que un bosque en la Antártida – era que aunque era evidente que la temperatura del lugar era superior a la que había fuera del bosque, la sensación térmica era la misma. Estaba segura, no había habido ni la más mínima variación, mis rígidos sentidos habrían registrado al instante cualquier cambio. Pero no lo hicieron.

Guau, me asombraba de pensar, que a algún rincón de mi mente, todo aquello se le hacía increíblemente familiar. Como si hubiese estado ahí antes.

**Y hasta aquí lo dejamos hoy :P**

**Es que realmente quiero inspirarme para el próximo capítulo que es el que estado esperando todos estos meses. La segunda imagen que tuve de este fic cuando se me ocurrió escribirlo. La primera fue cuando Michael apareció por primera vez en el coche de Miriam en NY. Y la segunda:**

…**..**

**¡Aaaah! Les gustaría saber, pero para eso tendrán que aguardar al próximo capitulo y rezar para que me quede como lo imagino. :P**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre a todas las personas que leen este fic. **

**Visiten mi perfil para ver mis links. Quizás encuentren algo que sea de su interés. :P**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Real

**Y antes de lo que esperaba, logré terminar este capítulo. Yahoo.. ….**

…**.**

**Estoy emocionada. **

**Sólo lean =D**

**10. Real**

Parecía un sueño. Los árboles, el musgo, todo. Y seguía aquella sensación de pertenencia. Algo en mí me hacía pensar que ya había estado allí antes, aunque fuese imposible.

Seguía caminando, y a cada paso el sentimiento no cambiaba. Toqué cada uno de los troncos para cerciorarme de que fueran real y lo eran. Al menos así parecía. Ni modo serían creación de mi imaginación, habría ocurrido lo mismo que con Michael, lo más probable habría sido que les atravesara cayendo de bruces en la fría nieve.

Pero no, miraba cada paso que daba y no podía creer que de hecho, estuviera caminando en tierra. ¡Tierra! Mis botas se mancharon por el lodo que se formó en ellas al mezclar la nieve con esa masa café que no veía desde meses.

Podía oler cada uno de los aromas de un bosque, el aroma de los pinos, la humedad, la tierra, los hongos, los helechos, tal y como había imaginado sería el bosque de Forks.

¿Forks? ¡Eso era! Por eso se me hacía tan familiar. Me recordaba aquella vez que me había imaginado siendo Bella en el claro con Edward y… Guau. Eso se veía entonces tan lejano. Casi como si aquel día hubiese sido un sueño. Aquel día, el anterior a enterarnos que nos mudaríamos.

Me dediqué a escuchar y tratar de identificar cada uno de los sonidos. El viento agitando las hojas. ¡Tal como el ensueño de mi primer día! Las ramas golpeándose de vez en cuando y luego…

… Algo que definitivamente no me esperaba oír. Algo agitarse entremedio de los helechos. Mi corazón dio un brinco. No estaba sola allí. Habían más personas. Quizás podrían llevarme a casa.

…

O quizás no.

¿Y si eran animales? ¿Un animal salvaje? Me alejé lentamente y con cautela de los helechos, tratando de ocasionar el menor ruido posible. Entonces sentí unas alas comenzar su golpeteo desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

-¡Ay!- me quejé inconcientemente aterrada.

Seguí mi camino tratando de mantenerme alejada de cualquier cosa de la que podría salir alguna clase de ser viviente que podría o no ser peligroso. Me di cuenta, en mi estado de alerta, de lo ciega de sentidos que me había vuelto al llegar al bosque. El sonido de pájaros inundaba el lugar. Suspiré. Tanta investigación en la Antártida y estaban tan lejos de encontrar algo interesante. Claro, sólo focas y pingüinos. ¿Qué tanto se asombrarían si descubriesen que eso no era nada y que había tanto más por investigar?

El lugar era en verdad mágico. Daba la sensación de que un vampiro aparecería de un momento a otro. Reí en mi fuero interno ante toda la ironía que ello conllevaba. Claro que un vampiro podría saltar de un momento a otro. Michael. Pero el no tenía nada de real.

Mi curiosidad arrasó conmigo. Todas las ansias que había tenido antes por volver a la estación habían desaparecido en el preciso instante en que llegué al borde de los árboles. Cuando descubrí que eran reales. Y entonces que ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando por entre los árboles me sería imposible encontrar el camino de vuelta. Pero por alguna u otra razón, eso no me estremecí ante ello. Lo único que me podía espantar en esos momentos era el no ser la criatura más peligrosa ahí. Tarde o temprano terminaría saliendo de aquel bosque, no podía ser eterno, pues de haber sido así ¿cómo habría durado oculto tanto tiempo? Así que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era disfrutar lo que quizás no volvería a ver jamás. Ni yo ni nadie. No estaba lo suficientemente demente como para contarle a alguien sobre aquello. ¿Y acabar con el "posiblemente único lugar virgen en el mundo"? Ni modo.

Me senté sobre un tronco caído que había cerca de mi sendero. Estaba húmedo, pero no me importó, en todo ese tiempo en la nieve, era ya una costumbre adquirida andar con traje térmico impermeable – adquirido porque de lo contrario me habría mojado con la nieve al caminar. Era más que nada una necesidad en este continente –.

No sé cuanto tiempo habré estado allí callada y tranquila, atenta a todo lo que me rodeaba – bueno, a casi todo – los ruidos, lo aromas, todo lo que ya bastante he descrito, hasta que un nuevo sonido rompió la cadena constante que se había transformado en mi burbuja.

Un sonido cortó de pronto el aire y fue todo lo que se pudo oír por una buena porción de tiempo. ¿Algo se había roto? Y entonces ya no se oyó nada más por medio segundo. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. En un segundo estaba sentada, y en el otro me encontraba tirada en el suelo con el lodo pegado a mi espalda. Pero a pesar de todo, de la adrenalina, el pánico y el resto de las indescriptibles emociones que me recorrieron, aún soy capaz de recordarlo con lujo de detalle. Aún. ¿Y cómo no? Si fue quizás el momento más importante de mi vida.

Volteé a mirar el epicentro de aquel fuerte estrépito, y por un momento no pude ver nada. Miré hacia el cielo, y tampoco. Utilicé el máximo de mi concentración y lo único que logré ver fue algunas de las manchas verdes que se veían en la distancia, muy muy alto, en un ángulo de 70 grados de elevación moverse. Y acercarse. Luego pude visualizar el tronco de aquel enorme árbol que se acercaba a mucha velocidad hacia donde me encontraba.

Ví la vida pasar ante mis ojos – literalmente –. Michael. Michael. Lo más importante que había tenido en mi vida aunque hubiese sido nada más que un producto de mi imaginación, y yo lo había tratado horrible las últimas veces que le ví. ¿Le había dicho que se fuera? ¿Sólo eso? Estaba segura de que había algo más. Algo que había sido aún más importante que aquello en nuestro último encuentro. Algo tan minúsculo, pero a la vez con mayor relevancia que cualquiera de las palabras que pude haber pronunciado en ese momento. Y entonces, en mi último segundo de vida, volvía a mí tan claro. El más pequeño pensamiento amplificado en proporciones exorbitantes. Una ágil lágrima corrió por mi mejilla al pensar en aquello. Había deseado no volverlo a ver más.

Experimenté un extraño sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento, el mismo que sintió _Juan Tenorio_ antes de morir.

Oh, Michael, lo siento.

Fue lo único que logré resolver, aunque no le volvería a ver, haciendo que la frase careciera de sentido. Pero me daba pena, amargura. Aunque las cosas no cambiaran, aunque yo muriese al segundo siguiente aplastada por un árbol de más de treinta metros de altura, pedí perdón porque sabía que a pesar de todo, el tenía la increíble habilidad de sentir. Podía amar y pensar como si fuese real, y le había hecho daño. Daño que no merecía. Él sólo había cuidado de mí en los momentos en que cualquiera me habría desechado por demente. Claro, él era el más fiel producto de mi demencia, pero en fin. Aún así, me había hecho sentir que no estaba sola, y yo, la boba, la tonta, la insensible, le había herido.

Le vi aparecer en una carrera desesperada de entre medio de los árboles y sonreí. Aunque él no pudiese salvarme, de todas formas, él ya sabía lo más importante, y yo también. Él sabía que no había querido herirle y que me arrepentía, y yo sabía que estaba perdonada. Aunque sonase de película, entonces podía morir en paz.

No podía correr. El árbol era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar incluso parte de mi huída, además, que todo esto no tardó más que un pestañear en que ocurrir.

El tronco del árbol ya estaba a medio metro de alcanzarme.

-¡Nooooo!- la voz de Michael resonó entre los árboles con la fuerza de un gruñido extraña en él, que no hubiese imaginado jamás.

Cerré los ojos para no ver el tronco impactar mi rostro.

Lo próximo que sentí fue algo frío impactar contra mí cuerpo. No era, de manera alguna como un tronco de árbol, pero sin embargo, era igualmente rígido. Sentí mi espalda golpear el lodo y un aliento abrumador en mi cabello.

Abrí los ojos. _De pronto su gélida piel tocó la mía, su aroma, su fragancia su todo me envolvió mientras con sólo una mano hacía a un lado el árbol que por poco acaba con mi vida. La aletas de su delicada y perfecta naríz se dilataron, entonces supe que estaba condena._

Si el árbol no había acabado conmigo Michael lo haría. Lo amaba, y sabía que el sentía del mismo modo, pero era un vampiro después de todo. Y en esos momentos, un vampiro real, un sediento vampiro real, si no me equivocaba.

Dejé escapar un gemido antes de pensar en cualquier cosa. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. No alcanzaba siquiera a pensar en que finalmente todos mis deseos se habían cumplido. Michael era real. Ni si quiera tenía neurona para preguntarme cómo podía ser eso verdad, o si no sería que ya estaba muerta y en el cielo todo era igual, solo que nuestros deseos se vuelven realidad. No, por más increíble que parecía nada de eso vino a mi mente. De hecho, sólo había una cosa: estaba aterrada.

Seguro que la mandíbula de un vampiro contra tu cuello succionando tu sangre dolería más que morir aplastada por un árbol.

Michael se asustó ante mi gemido y se apartó de un salto. Yo ocupé ese segundo para salir disparada por entre los árboles hasta que dí con la nieve y no me detuve.

Mi mente comenzó a cuestionarse que todo fuese real. No podía estar muerta, todo seguía siendo tan real como cuando estaba en casa. Y el hecho de que aún estuviese viva era la más grande prueba de que Michael era real y no solo un invento más de mi imaginación. No estaba loca después de todo. Qué bueno era saberlo.

Tropezaba en la nieve estúpidamente, por supuesto, que eso no tendría ningún final feliz, de ningún modo pensaba que acabaría victoriosa esa travesía. Recordé todo lo que más pude cada momento con Michael, pero de alguna manera, no se ajustaba con lo que había visto en el bosque. Mi imagen de Michael había cambiado y estaba desesperada.

Ese no era el Michael con el que había pasado mis días en Nueva York, ni mis noches de cuento de hadas tratando de dormirme con las tormentas de nieve desatándose fuera de mi casa.

No, no había forma alguna de ajustar las cosas a como habían sido antes. Ahora Michael era el depredador y yo la cena. No príncipe y princesa como había llegado a pensar alguna vez.

_Quizás si hubiese ocurrido desde un principio todo habría sido diferente. Quizás entonces no habría estado corriendo desesperada por salvar mi vida o algo así._ No estaba segura. _Nunca había estado segura de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas de todos modos._

En un momento estaba sola y al siguiente estaba Michael sentado en la parte trasera del coche de Miriam.

_Quizás si todo hubiese seguido su curso natural mis sentimientos habrían sido totalmente distintos. La sensación de que mi corazón siguiera saltando desesperadamente como si quisiera escapar de mi cuerpo – a una velocidad imposible de determinar – no habría tenido ese lígero gusto a fresas._

¡Michael era real! Mi corazón dio un brinco.

_Sabía que correr no serviría de mucho, si todo era verdad_ – ¿qué tanto sabe uno de vampiros sino hasta que conoce a uno? – _él podía oírme y verme a lo largo de la espesa nieve_ que se había formado producto, posiblemente, a una tormenta en mi ausencia. Ya no podía ver el bosque siquiera. _¡Maldita sea! Nunca me había importado el frío, pero en esos momentos, si que no era un buen aliado._ Michael era frío entonces_.¿Cuanto tiempo podría seguir huyendo? ¿Se cansaría alguna vez? Oh, por Dios, qué pensamiento más estúpido._ Por supuesto que no _¿Cómo iba a cansarse alguna vez con esa velocidad descomunal que tenía?_ Entonces ¿Por qué no había acabado conmigo cuando pudo?

_Ya era momento de aceptar de una buena vez que sólo estaba haciendo tiempo, entreteniéndose_ – qué aburrido debe de ser imaginario— _"jugando con la comida". Mi estómago se revolvió y convulsionó ante la idea. ¡Qué asco! La sangre abandonó mi rostro – lo pude sentir – y mis manos cayeron a mis costados. Había tomado una decisión. _

_-¿Quieres ya dejar de jugar con la comida?- le ordené sabiendo que me escuchaba, intentando, lo más posible, sonar valiente._

_No supe si mis intentos dieron resultado, sólo escuché su acaramelada, dulce y gentil risa —a la que había llegado a acostumbrarme— a través de la nevada que comenzaba a caer._ Mi corazón dio otro brinco más de alegría como si quisiera ir corriendo hacia él.

_Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, eso ya no era la cuestión. Lo que más me aterraba y a la vez llenaba de entusiasmo__ era mi maldito sentir. _¿Por qué mi corazón latía ante cualquier manifestación de lo que era Michael? Pero él no podía ser el mismo ¿o sí? _Era estúpido lo sé. _Venir a cuestionarme ciertas cosas sin sentido justo entonces. _Debería haber estado aterrada y seguir corriendo por mi vida. _Eso decía mi instinto_. ¡Pero no! Siempre había tenido que ser tan tonta, tan estúpida, tan…_

_Y encima de todo se encontraba ese maldito sentimiento a pétalos de flor de rosa que hacía que todo me confundiera aún más. _Era Michael. El Michael que había soñado y ambicionado. Ese era, _mi_ Michael._ Nunca creí que todo se cumpliría y sin embargo ahí estaba, encantada con el más increíble hecho que me acontecía: él estaba vivo. _Michael estaba vivo. _Mi_ Michael estaba vivo.

Y aún así…

¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó la más gentil voz que podía venir de él. Tan gentil, que me hacía desear ir corriendo a abrazarle y besarle, como siempre lo había deseado. Ahora podía. Era todo lo que había pedido y estaba ahí. Pero mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de que ahora no sería más que la cena para él.

Dí media vuelta con la cara envuelta en lágrima. Ya no importaba morir. Si lo pensaba bien, moriría en los brazos de Michael, el ser más perfecto que – ahora sí – pisaba la Tierra. Sus cejas se arquearon, como si le hubiese sorprendido verme llorar. Al instante siguiente estaba conteniéndome en un abrazo. Aún los brazos de Michael eran más perfecto de lo que habría imaginado. No importaban lo frío que fueran, eran similares a la nieve y mi traje me protegía hasta cierto punto.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- decía mientras lloraba -¿Me tienes miedo?-

Yo hipé con fuerza ante lo absurdo que sonaba entonces aquello habiéndolo escuchado salir de sus perfectos labios.

-No te haría daño Steph, y lo sabes, tranquila- me consoló –Todo está bien, no va a pasar nada-

Acarició mi cabello como cualquiera lo habría hecho, pero al instante se puso rígido.

-Ups- dijo apartándose de mí unos cuantos metros. Me hizo señas desde donde estaba para que no me moviera. Su rostro habría hecho reír a cualquier niño, pero estaba lejos de causar el mismo efecto conmigo. Michael estaba aguantando la respiración. Estaba demasiado atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos preguntándome que ocurriría en el segundo siguiente como para dejar al descubierto un brote de humor. ¿Qué ocurriría luego? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo, de todos modos? ¿ Me atacaría, o no ocurriría nada? ¿Estaba Michael teniendo un ataque de sed y tratando de controlarse en esos momentos? Y si se estaba controlando ¿era porque realmente me amaba? ¿Seguiría amándome entonces que no estaba dentro de mi cabeza?

Luego volvió a acercarse a mí lentamente. Increíble, pero cierto. Su aproximación fue lenta.

-Tendré que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez- me sonrió –No queremos que te pase nada cierto- y luego su expresión se torturó un poco -¿Eh? Venga, no vas a abrazarme ahora que puedes- se burló al verme completamente estática y perpleja.

-¿Estás bien?- atiné a preguntar. Mi voz sonó temblorosa, y aunque hubiese deseado que no lo notara, era algo inevitable.

-Digamos que voy a estar mejor luego de que haya probado unas cuantas focas-

Una descarga de corriente recorrió mi espalda.

-¿No tienes frío?- me preguntó luego ahora ya con más seriedad.

Entonces que lo pensaba, claro que tenía frío, y ¡hambre! Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Asentí torpemente, con lo que conseguí que se volviera a acercar y me tomara en sus brazos como si fuese una bebé.

-Te llevaré a casa- anunció.

Y comenzó a correr por la nieve como si nos persiguiese el más feroz de los depredadores, pero claro, ese era Michael y él era el que corría, así que no tenía sentido. El frío viento azotó mi cara así que lo único que pude hacer fue esconderla en el pecho de mi vampiro. Aunque seguía siendo frío, era levemente más cálido que el viento, lo bueno, era que no azotaba mi cara.

Lo que sí azotó mis sentidos fue su aroma que me hacían desearlo aún más. Así que ese era Michael. Lo amaba.

Rió por lo bajo con sus barbilla apoyada sobre la parte alta de mi cabeza.

-Interesante- comentó.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos, aunque había algo distinto en ellos. No eran tan amarillos antes, y sus ojeras malvas eran aún más pronunciadas que antes. Aún cuando me hipnotizaba, no logró distraerme de la incógnita que había producido su risa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté bajo.

-Que algunas cosas no cambian-

Lo miré expectante.

-Aún puedo ver algunas de las cosas que piensas.-

Tocó con una de sus manos mis mejillas al ver que se sonrojaban.

Así que él aún podía ver lo que pensaba. Mi estómago se tensó ante la verdad.

-Cálida- murmuró con gusto ante el tacto ignorando completamente lo acelerado que se había tornado mi pulsación. Yo también intenté ignorarlo para decir algo.

-Y tú frío- dije tocando su mejilla.

El desvió el rostro y rió.

-Sí, frío- hizo una pausa y luego agregó –Pero al menos ahora soy real-

Y me guiñó un ojo.

-Así que sí- continuó de pronto sin que yo supiera a qué se refería –Este soy, este es Michael, recién salido de su imaginación para servirle- agregó como si hiciera un comercial de lavadoras automáticas, lo que me hizo reír.

Sí, definitivamente ese era Michael, el mismo de siempre, el mismo que amaba.

**Ta na naaaaa….. xDDDD**

**Quiero llorar ante la idea de Michael. Así que Yahoo!!!!!!!! Michael es real, o sí, o sí. **

***bailando estúpidamente***

**¿Qué les parece eh? **

**No sé si se habrán percatado, pero en este capítulo ocurrieron dos cosas además de que Michael es real. La primera, a este capítulo pertenece el summary que aparece cuando ingresan a la historia. Y dos, también está en este capítulo el prologo que leyeron al comenzar y que quizás no muchos lograron entender. =D**

**Espero que ahora hayan logrado comprender un poco más. **

**Si les ha gustado esta historia hasta lo que va (porque va a haber más) háganmelo saber ¿si? Un me gusta es suficiente, y solo toma un par de segundos. =D**** Hagan click en **_**submit feedback **_**pongan su apodo, su comentario y ¡ya está! Y sembrarán la sonrisa de esta niña =)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan. Hacen que mi día brille.**

**Visiten mi galería en Deviant Art (el link está en mi perfil) y vean los fanart que he hecho para este fic = )**


	12. ¿Qué le pasa a este mundo?

**Prometo que de hecho pensaba hacer este capítulo mucho antes, prometo incluso, que la primera parte la hice el mismísimo día que terminé de escribir el anterior. Pero la vida me tomó como rehén las dos últimas semanas, y todo ha sido un torbellino vertiginoso.**

**Aún así, aquí les dejo mi capítulo 11 =)**

**11. ¿Qué le pasa a este mnudo?**

_Michael me cargaba en sus brazos. Su cuerpo perfecto me cubría como si yo fuera la más delicada flor del planeta entero. Su aroma era embriagador y me envolvía haciendo que todo desapareciera y sólo fuéramos él y yo. Mi lugar feliz. Su piel brillaba al exponerse a los rayos del sol que sólo se veían una vez cada ciertos metros con forme salíamos de la tormenta de nieve._

_-Ya estamos cerca- dijo, pero en vez de apurar el paso como habría esperado o al menos seguir su camino como debió haber sido se paró y me dejó sobre la nieve._

_Lo miré expectante preguntándome por qué no había continuado. Habría bastado con mi mirada llena de curiosidad para haber interpretado mis pensamientos, pero que Michael pudiera ya saber lo que pensaba – como siempre había hecho – lo hacía todo todavía más evidente. A prueba de tontos._

_-Ahora debes seguir sola- me dijo y yo no podía creer que de verdad me estuviera diciendo eso después de todo lo ocurrido. Por fin ambos estábamos hechos de la misma materia, por fin podíamos estar el uno con el otro como una pareja feliz. _

_Acarició mi mejilla tiernamente con el dorso de su mano en sentido gravitacional. Era tan dulce._

_-No estés triste mi amor, no puedo seguir contigo porque ahora llamaría la atención- y se arremangó una de las mangas de su camisa – que era todo lo que llevaba puesto además de sus pantalones café – dejando al descubierto otra porción de su brillante piel. Miré aún con asombro lo hermosa que era._

_Tardé unos segundos luego de quedarme mirando su brazo desnudo para comprender a qué se refería. Pero aunque solo fuese por unas horas para esperar que el sol bajase y pudiera llegar a la estación sin llamar la atención, no quería hacerlo. No quería apartarme ni un solo segundo de él._

_-No quiero dejarte- dije aferrándome a su pecho. Se envaró un poco y noté como dejaba de respirar. Le solté y me aparté para que no sintiera la presión de mi aroma. Entonces él era un vampiro de verdad, como todos y necesitaría de sangre para vivir. Y yo pues, bueno, estaba llena de lo que serían sus nutrientes._

_Me dio la espalda e inhaló pesadamente aire libre de mi aroma, al menos libre en el grado que a él le activase su instinto depredador. Y luego volvió a mí. _

_-En serio que deberé devorarme unas cuantas focas- se burló, pero en vez de encontrarlo chistoso mi estómago se retorció ante la idea de Michael devorándose una pequeña, inofensiva, lenta y torpe foca._

_Suspiró y se sentó sobre la nieve ante mis pensamientos._

_-Sabes que debo hacerlo Steph, ahora las cosas son así- _

_-Lo sé- dije sentándome junto a él._

_Miré su mano con ganas de cogerla, pero freno mi impulso la posibilidad de que él se hiciera a un lado por miedo a su sed. Entonces, fue él quien la cogió y acarició con su pétrea, pero a la vez dulce tez._

_-En serio, no quiero dejarte – volví a insistir._

_El me miró intensamente de una forma que no pude comprender._

_-Steph- dijo luego casi en un susurro, y yo completamente perdida en su mirada sólo atiné a liberar un leve gemido como si le diera a entender que le escuchaba. Aunque seguro que él ya sabía que yo estaba como hipnotizada –Quédate quieta- volvió a decir y se acomodó en la nieve. No pude evitar pensar en aquella escena que había cautivado todos mis sentidos cuando la leí. El primer beso de Edward y Bella. Michael dejó escapar una risita que amenazaba con ser explosiva._

_Me encogí de hombros mientras me sonrojaba. Definitivamente iba a tener que aprender a controlar mis pensamientos de alguna manera si es que no suprimirlos del todo._

_Su mano se acunó en mi mejilla y en seguida fue seguida por la otra._

_-Vamos- me dijo mirándome a los ojos –Quédate quieta- volvió a pedir con su siempre gentil voz y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío con cuidado. Yo traté de colaborar y quedarme lo más quieta que pude. Observándolo, siempre observándolo. _

_Su rostro estaba ya casi pegado al mío cuando cerró un poco los ojos. Quizás para concentrarse. Yo por mi parte, cerré los míos como había visto hacían en las películas de amor. Además, pensé, todo sería aún más mágico si me dedicaba por entera a mi sentido del tacto. _

_Sentí un frío terciopelo rozar mis labios y acariciarlos suavemente, pero aún así quemaban. Su tacto era fino y concentrado, pero a la misma vez cuidadoso. La más dulce sensación que había sentido jamás._

_No duró mucho pero la llama que se formó en mí no se desvaneció en el mismo tiempo. Mi corazón atormentado daba una y mil vueltas en mi pecho. Jugueteando como un conejito saltarín. Así me hacía sentir Michael, una niña pequeña, protegida y feliz. Feliz, feliz._

_Me incliné suavemente para lograr alcanzar sus labios cuando se marchaban, aunque fuese por un instante más. Él volvió a reír gentilmente antes de volver a hablar._

_-Edward es más fuerte- se rió de sí mismo._

_-No seas tonto- le reproché aún inclinada esperanzada en conseguir otro mágico beso._

_-¿Y vas a ir a casa o no?-_

_Me enderecé y miré al horizonte en la dirección que supuse estaría la estación._

_-No- dije aún mirando al horizonte –Me quedaré contigo hasta que oscurezca- "Y no quiero que te va-" logré cortar la inercia de mi pensamiento._

_-No me ir__é preciosa- dijo acariciando mi mano nuevamente._

_-Aún así no te dejaré-_

_-¿Por qué?-me preguntó –Aún no has pensado en eso-_

_-Y ¿Por qué- pregunté yo esta vez –todavía puedes ver lo que pienso ya no eres parte de mí o sí?-_

_-No, pero supongo que algo de lo de antes persiste- sonrió –Así te encontré-_

_-¿De qué hablas?- _

_-Cuando pensaste en que no me querías volver a ver y debía desaparecer luché contra ello en el mismo lugar que me encontraba, no había forma que lograra seguirte. Bueno, de hecho, desaparecí- hizo un mueca que mostraba su total desagrado ante aquella experiencia –pero mi conciencia seguía allí, no entiendo por qué-_

_-Porque eres fuerte- dije posando mi cabeza en su hombro sin apoyarla demasiado en caso de que le incomodase-_

_-Sí, muy lindo, trata de liar con tu conciencia- se burló._

_-Lo siento- me disculpé con toda sinceridad, aunque pensándolo bien, sólo era hasta cierto punto._

_-Qué mentirosa eres, te encanta la idea de que eso haya ocurrido-_

_-Sólo porque algo bueno trae al final. T__ú estás aquí por eso- le sonreí –Aunque en verdad siento haberte hecho daño ¿Me perdonas?- hice un lastimero puchero, que no logró nada más que sacarle una sonrisa por lo malo del intento._

_Besó mi frente antes de decir "perdonada". Aunque claro, ya lo sabía, pero era bueno escucharlo salir de sus labios._

_-¿Y entonces qué pasó?- pregunté curiosa. Me miró escéptico por un instante antes de hablar._

_-No eres tan buena Steph, no para lograr distraerme de la pregunta que te hice. ¿Por qué no quieres llegar a casa sola?-_

_-Porque quiero que te vean, y que sepan que gracias a ti estoy de vuelta- Se sorprendió ante mi respuesta como si no le encontrara sentido. Y de hecho, no se lo encontraba._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No lo sé, sólo sé__ que quiero que te conozcan, en verdad que lo deseo-_

_La conversación terminó ahí, ya sea porque Michael no quería seguir o porque sabía que yo ya caía lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo._

_***_

Moví un poco mi musculatura. Bajo mi cuerpo había algo suave, aunque no tanto como lo que yacía bajo mi cabeza, ni tan cálido como lo que me cubría. Almohada, reaccioné en seguida, tras pensar en mi cabecera. Colchón, sábanas y frazadas, completé reconociendo cada uno de los elementos constituyentes de mi cama.

Lentamente, y como si me cuidase de que alguien me estuviese espiando abrí un ojo. Estaba en mi cuarto. Nada estaba fuera de lugar como me habría gustado. Todo estaba tal y cual lo habían estado desde que vivía allí.

Golpeé el colchón junto a mi almohada con impotencia ante la horrorosa verdad: Todo había sido un sueño. Una vez más me desilusionaba al despertar por haber soñado con Michael. Sinceramente, prefería tener todos los días las mismas pesadillas que tener sueños que me ilusionaran tanto como para entrar en una honda depresión al despertarme. Hundí mi rostro en mi almohada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. No, Steph, no llorarás, me dije a mí misma en mi fuero interno para darme fuerzas.

Sentí un ligero cambio en la inclinación de mi cama, pero supuse que sería sólo mi imaginación. Era tan imperceptible como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, pero activó todos mis sentidos. Sentidos que decidí ignorar ante mi impotencia.

Entonces una mano acarició mi cabello y reconocí el tacto en seguida. Quemaba. Aquel tacto siempre me quemaría por dentro por muy frío que fuera.

-Tranquila mi amor- me susurró Michael bajito entes de besar mi cabeza.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa de la cual luego podría desilusionarme si las cosas no resultaban ser como yo creía, me pellizqué fuertemente el brazo.

-Ayyy- me quejé al ver cuanto dolía.

-Niña boba- me reprochó el vampiro junto a mí – ¿por qué siempre tienes que creer que estás loca o cosas así justo cuando no viene al caso?-

-Quizás porque veo demasiadas películas- intenté sonreír cuando la imagen de _Unequivoque_ – la maldición de las hermanas en una mala traducción – vino a mí. La niña de la película estaba demente y no se daba cuenta de ello hasta después de haber cometido el más grande crimen que podía haber hecho. Había delirado con su hermana, con su madre y con el chico que le gustase, todos muertos, y había terminado por asesinar a su madrastra por creerla la culpable de la muerte de su madre. No conseguí lo que quería.

Creí que Michael diría algo sobre las horribles imágenes que se formaban en mi cabeza ante aquellos recuerdos, pero en vez se puso de pie y se escondió bajo la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté.

-Escucharon tu grito y viene a ver que ocurre-

Me bastó un segundo para quedar tirada en el suelo con la mitad de las ropas de mi cama sobre mí desparramadas.

Por debajo de mi cama eché una mirada fugaz a Michael, para encontrarlo tapándose ambas, boca y nariz con ambas manos. No supe si era porque reiría o porque mi movimiento había desparramado mi aroma por todo el lugar, ni tuve tiempo para averiguarlo, en seguida la puerta se abrió y Mariana entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Steph?- me preguntó un tanto alarmada -¿Por qué los gritos?-

-Me caí de la cama- me excusé mostrando todos mis dientes en una sonrisa.

Mariana, que tenía sus brazos cruzados deshizo su nudo y caminó hacía mí. Antes de que supiese que ocurría me encontraba atrapada en un abrazo en el que con suerte podía respirar.

-Me tenías tan preocupada Steph- su voz temblaba con forme hablaba –Suerte que ese chico te hallara. No me vuelvas a hacer esto jamás. ¿Entendido?-

A ese punto ya me tomaba por los hombros nuevamente y podía ver claramente su fiereza ante su última demanda.

-Entendido mamá- dije y me volvió a abrazar-y ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunté cuando ya había logrado zafarme del abrazo y me ponía de pie para reubicarme en mi cama.

-Creí que podías haber sufrido un trauma o algo así por el tiempo que estuviste fuera en el frío y sin comer-

-¡Ay mamá!- me quejé, me desesperaba que a veces se preocupara por cosas tan mínimas. Lo importante era el sobrevivir, no cuanto había durado sin comer ni beber.

-Nada de '_Ay mamá_'s, ahora mismo te traigo tu desayuno, y más te vale que te tomes toda la leche.-

Me crucé de brazos en mi lugar mientras ella dejaba mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Suspiré y me puse de pie luego de algunos instantes. Quería a ver a Michael, y eso no ocurriría si dejaba la puerta abierta. No me arriesgaría a que alguien le viera sin presentación y le echaran por sin vergüenza.

Y entonces que venía a pensarlo, quizás incluso pensarían que era un psicópata o algo así, pues nunca lo había introducido a la familia como mi salvador. Y eso había sido porque alguien…

La ira comenzó a apoderarse lentamente de mí.

-Michael…- dije apoyada contra la puerta de mi habitación. El apareció en un tris con su más pintosa sonrisa pícara que podría haber puesto como si no tuviese idea de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Buen intento, pensé -¿Por qué me trajiste? ¡Sabías que quería presentarte!- me besó fugazmente en un exquisito beso. En serio, me supo a mil maravillas. Y luego aún con cara de inocente como si el beso no hubiese sido intento alguno de distraerme o al menos suavizarme agregó:

-Pues porque te congelabas mi amor, no iba a dejar que murieras congelada sólo porque yo no era capaz de darte un mínimo si quiera de temperatura-

¿Qué Michael no era capaz de darme temperatura alguna? Pero si cada vez que nuestros labios se tocaban sentía como si hirviera en llamas.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunté entonces sin darle tiempo de inspeccionar en mi cabeza a qué venía eso.

-¿Eso qué?- contestó casi inmediatamente como si estuviese preocupado de no haber visto nada venir.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste besarme así? ¿Y tu autocontrol?- Sonrió y me acercó hacia él con una de sus manos en mi cintura.

-Te dije que sólo necesitaba unas cuantas focas Steph. Es muy fácil controlarse cerca tuyo si se tienen en cuenta los dos factores más importantes de todos.-

-¿Factores?-

-Uno, que pese a todo sigues siendo mi creadora. Y dos, la más importante: te amo mi amor- y volvió a besarme pero esta vez se apartó abruptamente un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se volviera a abrir y Mariana entrara en la habitación – habiéndome empujado con la puerta al abrirla por supuesto, no había tenido tiempo de hacerme a un lado – con una bandeja repleta de cosas para comer.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Mariana -¿Cómo se suponía que supieras que estabas ahí?-

-No importa- dije a penas conciente, pues el beso de Michael seguía golpeando fuertemente mi conciencia.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no fue nada-

-No me refería a eso, estás… extraña- Así que se notaba un cambio, genial. ¿Cuánto más podría esconderlo? Cuando sin duda, esconderlo sería todo lo contrario a bueno. Si asumí que me había enamorad de mi salvador, claro que tenía que omitir la parte en que lo conocía desde antes, porque vivía en mi imaginación, que era un vampiro y todo eso….

-Puede ser- coincidí finalmente con un sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Mariana me miró expectante sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Pues…- no hallaba las palabras que decir – No sé, las cosas cambian cuando te salvan la vida ¿no?-

Me senté sobre mi cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a ojos de Mariana, totalmente extraña en mí.

-¿A sí? ¡Ay, no me digas! Ya sé, el chico que te trajo ayer era apuesto, es verdad- pude imaginar la sonrisa de Michael, porque la mía ya no podía ser mayor.

-En verdad que sí- coincidí con una risita tonta.

Nunca había tenido este tipo de charlas con Mariana antes, porque claro, nunca me había enamorado. Y era extraño, sus reacciones, las mías. Y en encima que no sabía qué imagen tendría de mi vampiro, salvo que era apuesto, pues eso, era obvio.

Miré mi comida con un poco de recelo, pero no porque estuviera pensando en ella de modo alguno, si no que porque quería volver a estar con Michael a solas, había algo que había quedado inconcluso.

-Em… ¿Mamá? ¿Me dejas comer?-

-¡Por supuesto! Pero cuéntame más de ese chico- hice un mohín

-Em… bueno, Michael es… - me atajé de pronto recordando lo extraño que sería si le contara todo lo que conocía de Michael, cuando se suponía que solo lo había visto una vez y … No tenía idea de qué historia les había contado a mis padres cuando me llevó a casa –muy valiente y fuerte. Me salvó del frío y el hambre.-

-Ya veo- sonrió y luego, tras caminar a la puerta, la mujer que me dio la vida dejó mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Michael aguardó unos instantes antes de salir de su escondite y cuando lo hizo no dejó de ver en dirección hacia la puerta por incluso más tiempo.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté mientras me atravesaba una tostada.

-Sssshhh…- me respondió en un susurro –Aún sigue ahí, a unos metros de tu puerta-

En un principio no logré comprender su reacción, ni mucho menos sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería con que estaba a unos metros de distancia? Él entronó los ojos ante mi pensamiento, y entonces comprendí. Duh. Es que a veces me ponía tan tonta cuando pensaba en Michael. Claro, era Mariana quien seguía del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Estaba acaso tratando de atraparme con las manos en la masa? ¿Es que sospechaba que no estaba sola en mi cuarto?

Mi vampiro volvió a esconderse bajo la cama en un fugaz movimiento, no sin antes dedicarme una de esas sonrisas que me cortaban la respiración. ¿Es que me acostumbraría algún día a que Michael fuese real?

Y entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, pero no era Mariana de forma alguna, sino que mi torpe hermana mayor. Jenifer.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- demandó.

-Hola hermana mía, como estás, que gusto que no hayas muerto en la nieve- le corregí cabeceando con la cabeza conforme recitaba las palabras.

-Buen intento, pero sé que está aquí-

-¿Quién?- pregunté con un tono de culpabilidad en la voz que nunca supe de dónde vino, pues no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando.

-Ya sabes, el explorador, no está en toda la estación-

-¿Qué explorador?-

-No eres tan lista- me desafió -¿Qué otro explorador más puede ser mas que quien te trajo ayer?-

¿Así que Michael se había hecho pasar por un explorador para traerme a casa? Vaya. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Sin duda alguna resultaba ser la respuesta más convincente, fácil y obvia que podía existir. Vaya que sí andaba lenta esa mañana.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo le tendría en mi cuarto?- bufé.

-Es obvio, porque no tiene a dónde ir ni quedarse y es obvio que te gusta, ahora dime ¿Dónde lo tienes?- Levanté una ceja en señal de no comprender. ¿Qué tanto lo importaba a Jenifer dónde estuviera el "explorador"? Inhalé para canalizar mi energía, quizás así evitaría golpearla por imbécil.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté hostilmente -¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-

No me respondió y sólo se remitió a arrodillarse y mirar debajo de mi cama.

Cerré mis ojos, deseando por primera vez que Michael fuese imaginario para que Jen no lo encontrase. Sabía que si algo podía ser malo en verdad, era que Mariana me castigase por tener un chico en mi habitación durante la noche. Por supuesto la desilusionaría bastante algo así. Aún cuando me defendiese, nunca me creerían que no había pasado nada en absoluto. Y Jenifer también sabía eso.

Vil, pensé. ¿Realmente podía mi hermana llegar a ser tan cruel? ¿Tan despiadada? Las hermanas no se suponía que deberían pensar actuar de un modo completamente distinto. Pero bueno, después de todo ya sabía yo desde el momento de mi nacimiento que con Jenifer nos llevaríamos mal. Ella ya era de por sí la persona más hipócrita del mundo, quizás yo no era muy distinta a ella, pero por lo menos no me pasaba la vida dando cátedra de lo perfectos que eran como hermanos los Jonas Brothers para comportarme como una perra. Eso era hipocresía.

Aguardé a su grito de júbilo y a que partiera corriendo a contarle su hallazgo a Mariana, pero eso no ocurrió. Desconcertada, me incliné sobre mi cama para ver debajo de ella y no encontré nada. Apartando el sentimiento de abandono que sentí de ver que mi vampiro no estaba ahí de modo alguno, me esforcé lo más que pude para esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Ves Jen? No hay nadie ahí.-

-Callate perro muerto,- me dijo -sé que está aquí- y se puso a revisar toda mi habitación, pero al igual que con mi catre, no encontró nada.

Finalmente terminó por retirarse muy malhumorada cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras ella. Aguanté en mi postura triunfante hasta que estuve segura que se había ido y no volvería a molestar por un tiempo, antes de desplomarme en un llanto desconsolado.

Para mi sorpresa, el llanto fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en mi ventana al que le siguieron dos más.

Me dirigí a ella con prisa y la abrí para encontrarme que parado sobre la nieve abajo estaba mi enamorado con una sonrisa radiante. Sonreí también, y antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, antes siquiera que pudiese pensar en algo que decir, sus labios se despegaron para hablar.

**---**

**Anoche me quedé a escribir la última parte desde que Mariana deja la habitación. De hecho, incluso tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con mi mamá porque quería que leyera cierto libro en vez de "sólo ocupar el computador" (como cree aunque no lo dice). Y como siempre tengo que esperar a llegar a Internet para subirlo, lo subo hoy, que por lo demás es un día un tanto importante para mí. =) es mi cumpleaños número Dieciocho. Así que …. (me puse melancólica justo ahora). A partir del próximo capítulo, será legalmente un adulto quien actualice mis cuentas. =( **

**xDDDD pero descuiden. No voy a cambiar, y de hecho no lo tengo pensado hacer hasta…. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Nunca? No me siento diferente de antes de modo alguno, así que sigo siendo la misma Carime de siempre, completamente una irracional xD.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia. Y a Kathi, que por falta de tiempo no pude pasarle el resto del capítulo para que lo leyera.**

**También, quiero agradecer de forma especial (que no quiere decir que no agradezca a cada uno de mis lectores) a la gente de mi país, porque aún cuando en espacio real no conozco mucha gente que lea en FF, es Chile quien encabeza el tráfico de esta historia. Gracias mi Chile, Chilenos y Chilenas, los amo. **

**Viva Chile mierda! =9**


	13. Fotografìa

**Este capítulo, por sobre la mayoría del los otros capítulos, me costó montones poder terminar (exceptuando el 7 que sí que estuvo difícil), pero para su fortuna (y la mía también) la inspiración no me dejará. Estoy trabajando en hacer eso algo medianamente permanente, ya saben ¿Qué pasaría si Isabel Allende dejara de pronto de escribir porque dijera que un día no se sintió con inspiración? (Tomé esta escritora porque es la única que recuerdo que tenga un plan de escritura medianamente regular). Las historias surgen por inspiración divina, las palabras… no, siempre han estado en el diccionario, solamente hay que darse el momento para ordenarlas de la forma correcta (al menos así me siento de momento, ya veremos más adelante y en otras historias).**

**12. Fotografía.**

_Para mi sorpresa, el llanto fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en mi ventana al que le siguieron dos más._

_Me dirigí a ella con prisa y la abrí para encontrarme que parado sobre la nieve abajo estaba mi enamorado con una sonrisa radiante. Sonreí también, y antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, antes siquiera que pudiese pensar en algo que decir, sus labios se despegaron para hablar._

-Lo siento ¿Te he despertado? Es que creí que ya era bastante tarde como para que alguien siguiese durmiendo-

-¿Y por eso tiras piedras contra mi ventana?- reí.

Ni siquiera me pregunté a qué venían esas palabras tan carentes de sentido. Michael ya sabía que estaba despierta, duh. Pero era obvio que no lo decía por mí, si no por nuestra espectadora. Sí, Jenifer espiaba por su ventana, y en cuanto yo me asomé a responder a Michael ella se asomó también, la muy chismosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- seguí con la farsa como si ignorase por completo la mirada interrogativa de Jen desde la ventana vecina.

-Eres la única persona que conozco en la estación ¿A quién más despertaría?- Si había algo que me gustaba de Michael era su humor. Era tan exquisito, aunque se deprimiera a veces, en el fondo sabía que era sólo porque le torturaba pensar que no era real, pero ya eso carecía de todo sentido. Ahora éramos solo él y yo entonces. Sólo había espacio para su buen humor, su carisma. Eso era lo que me hizo reír en esos momentos. Y por supuesto ¿Cómo quedarme atrás?

-¿Entonces acostumbras a andar por la vida despertando personas?- pregunté como cuán Julieta desde mi ventana.

-Por eso siempre ando de un lugar a otro, explorando nuevas ventanas a las que arrojar pequeñas piedras. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-

-Claro, sólo espérame unos minutos- Y por primera vez presté atención a mi hermana –Jen ¿Puedes abrirle la puerta para que no se hiele?-

-Sí claro sopen…- meneé mi cabeza en dirección hacia Michael para recordarle a Hannah Montana que teníamos espectadores –Por supuesto- Masculló al fin.

Le dediqué la más de las satisfactorias sonrisa a mi vampiro, gracias a él, por fin me había salido con la mía. Aunque bueno, tampoco era como si yo estuviese siendo floja o algo así y por ello no acudía a abrir yo misma la puerta, sencillamente, había una verdad: estaba en pijama aún. Y claro, Michael me había visto con la pijama puesta miles de veces, pero mi familia no lo sabía, y les bajaría un ataque de moralidad o algo así, a veces, simplemente son demasiado conservadores para mi gusto. Ahí tienen, de nuevo una mentira, todos menos Jen, ella, siempre con sus mini faldas, miles y millones de novios, no, quizás la moral se la había saltado a ella también. Quizá incluso más que a mí.

Así que busqué rápidamente algo entre mis cajones, daba lo mismo que me pusiera, cuando se vive en el frío y la nieve, y se tiene tan solo 5 horas de luz al día, de nada importa como luzcas, sobre todo, cuando existe la única posibilidad, de que a lo más te vean como un máximo 20 personas. Pero sí había algo que me preocupaba de mi apariencia, y que no importaría si Michael me había visto 850.000 veces antes, pero si iba a salir con él a dar una vuelta, mi cabello al menos debería verse decente, así que lo cepillé rápidamente antes de bajar a encontrármelo en la sala.

Jen estaba con él, sentada en el mismo sofá, hablándole como solía hacerlo con todo el mundo. Me hirvió la sangre de verla hablarle así, y por sobre todo: ¡¿Por qué diablos llevaba minifalda incluso en la Antártida?! – esa es una de las cosas que odio del aire acondicionado –.

-No, si entiendo, pero en serio ves algo en….- y luego calló su _chachara_ – algo parecido a parlotear— al verme aparecer en las escaleras.

-Hola – saludé a Michael agitando mi mano.

-Hola- sonrió el poniéndose de pie para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y mamá?- pregunté luego a Jen al notar que por alguna extraña – y créanme que sí es extraño— razón mamá no estaba en la sala interrogando a Michael.

-Salió, dijo que iría a ver a Ross-

-Om…- insinué –Michael ¿Ya recorriste la isla?-

-Algo, sólo para hacerme de un poco de ropa- Indicó sus nuevas prendas, que eran más aceptables para lo -10°C de la zona - ya ves, el frío en verdad mataría a cualquiera, no sé como sobreviví ese horas en la nieve- _No, claro que no_, pensé en mi fuero interno con gran sarcasmo, la pregunta era como alguien se habría creído esa excusa tan boba –Pero no lo suficiente como para conocer verdaderamente cualquier cosa- continuó luego dejando entrever que tenía un interés desorbitante por salir a recorrer el lugar.

-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?- pregunté ansiosa – ni siquiera para la farsa en frente de Jen lograba ocultar el entusiasmo que me inundaba de pensar de un tiempo a solas con Michael –.

-Claro- sonrió.

Me disponía a ponerme de pie para partir cuando recordé que entonces que Michael era real, podría aparecer en las fotos, al menos eso había alcanzado a leer en _Luna Nueva_.

-Espera un segundo- pedí antes de salir disparada hacia mi habitación en busca de mi cámara.

Al volver, Jen ya no traía su minifalda, sino que su traje de nieve – para qué se lo había puesto entonces no supe, con suerte alcancé a recordar que ella siempre dejaba su traje junto a la puerta cosa que fuera "_llegar y poner_" –. Luego me dirigí a la cocina a por una barrita de cereal.

-¿Y no llevarás una para _Michael_?- me preguntó mi hermana haciendo énfasis en el nombre de _mi_ vampiro a lo que ella sacaba a su vez dos barritas más.

-Ten- le dijo mientras se la entregaba.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté de mal humor. No sacaba nada con esconder mi mal humor hacia Jen en frente de Michael, él se enteraría igual, incluso, durante los meses que habitó mi imaginación, había llegado, incluso a hacerle gracia algunas de las cosas que pensaba de ella.

-Iré con ustedes, conociéndote, seguro te olvidas la mitad de los lugares- Michael rió por lo bajo, alejándose bastante de mi hermana conforme lo hacía.

-No creo que Steph vaya a olvidarse de algo- dijo en mi defensa y me hizo sonrojar –Además, según lo que recorrí ayer, no hay mucho que ver ¿verdad?-

Michael uno, Jenifer cero. ¡Ja! Pero Jenifer hizo caso omiso, y mostrando una de esas sonrisas que ponía a sus novios para hipnotizarlos, que yo sabía, eran completamente falsas, salió por la puerta hacia a la fría nieve.

Caminé de mal humor junto a Michael ¿Por qué mi hermana siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? Con forme avanzábamos en la nieve Jen seguía tratando de capturar el interés de _mi_ novio, con lo que consiguió que el chico –vampiro – cambiara su ubicación, para quedar a mi otro costado_. No quiero que ella venga con nosotros_, refunfuñé en mi fuero interno. Michael me miró como si intentase decirme algo, pero ambos sabíamos que esas eran las desventajas de ser real – yo ya no podía oírle, aún así, valía más la pena ser real –.

Por suerte, la tortura no duró mucho, y al poco caminar, fuimos alcanzados – más bien encontrados—por Stuart. Le sonreí alegremente cuando apareció, lo que pareció sorprenderle – yo nunca le sonreía, me caía bien, pero el sólo hecho que hubiese caído tan fácil en las redes de mi hermana lo hacían que perdiese gran porción de mi respeto –.

-¡Hey Stuart!- le saludé para que se nos acercara -¿Tienes el día libre?-

-De hecho sí- respondió extrañado.

Entonces se me ocurrió una genial idea, la forma más perfecta de deshacerme de Jen y recordarle que para su mal pesar, ya tenía novio.

-Genial, ahora podrás salir con Jen, que se moría de ganas por una caminata en la nieve-

-Es buena idea- concordó el aludido luego de tomar en cuenta mi proposición –Ven Jen ¿Quieres ir a ver las focas?-

Realmente me enorgullecí de la expresión de mi hermana, en esos momentos, y todo eso lo había logrado yo. Por supuesto, ir a ver las focas no era, de manera alguna, algo atractivo para Jen, pero no le quedó otra más que aceptar su invitación.

Michael tomó mi mano en cuanto comprendió mi plan y la acarició dulcemente, seguro era una felicitación por mi astucia, pero había además, cierto agradecimiento en la caricia. Stuart notó el movimiento de mi pareja y se nos quedó mirando un instante. Michael soltó mi mano lentamente, simulando que no era un movimiento desesperado.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, eh, Steph?-

-Es sólo un explorador- se adelantó Jenifer.

-Michael- corregí –Michael Simmon-

-Eh hola Michael- saludó el militar recién graduado extendiendo su mano para que Michael la estrechara. Le tomó unos segundos, pero lo hizo, pareciendo completamente un humano más -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vine a la Antártida con la idea de explorarla ye estudiar su fauna- lo que todo el mundo hacía –pero encontré a Steph en medio de la nieve y la traje.-

-¿Cuánto planeas quedarte?- El interpelado levantó una ceja en respuesta – Puedo ayudar buscarte un lugar donde quedarte- agregó rápidamente Stuart.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad, no tengo prisa por irme-

-No, claro que no- sonrió el militar echándome una última mirada antes de tomar la mano de mi hermana e irse –Te veo luego entonces, trataré de encontrarte algo-

-Gracias-

No esperamos a que se hubiesen marchado para hacer cualquier cosa, nosotros mismos empezamos a caminar por el camino contrario hacia una edificación, con la idea de perderlos de vista lo antes posible.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mi acompañante al tomarme la mano.

-Sabes que sí- le respondí. Por supuesto. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Tú? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Evitó mi mirada, pero acarició mi mejilla antes de responder.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Tu dime, te vi alejarte de Jen lo que más podías y titubeaste a la hora de estrechar la mano de Stuart.-quería decírselo, aún sabiendo que ya lo sabía, era una más de las locuras que uno hace por amor. No se razona.

Me miró intensamente, como lo había hecho la primera vez sentado en la nieve, para luego besarme aún de la misma manera.

-Te amo- me dijo luego de separar sus perfectos labios de los míos.

-¡Ay Michael!- exclamé abalanzándome en sus brazos y besarle yo esta vez. Finalmente terminó por apartarse un poco.

-Wow, tranquila mi amor, tampoco quieres excederte ¿a que no?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Se me hace fácil aguantar la sed contigo, pero nunca sé hasta qué punto-

-Lo siento- me disculpé mirando el piso. Él me atrajo hacia sí y yo hundí mi cabeza en su pecho rodeándole el torso con ambos brazos.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- me recordó besándome el cabello.

Seguimos caminando por la nieve, y cuando lo hicimos, de pronto recordé que nunca me había respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué te apartabas de Jen y de Stewart?- insistí. Titubeó unos instantes, lo suficiente como para que pudiese comprender que tenía relación con su sed.

-¿No es tan fácil controlarte cerca de ellos?- pregunté tomando con firmeza su mano. Firmeza que afirmaba que no tenía nada de malo pensar así, firmeza con la que le hacía saber que yo le apoyaba.

-No- dijo entre dientes, como si fuese algo de lo que no quería hablar, como si fuese algo que le avergonzaba.

-Escucha Michael- le dije, le gustase o no, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su naturaleza era algo de lo que teníamos que hablar, no sabía mucho de vampiros, sólo había leído los dos primeros libros de la saga, y luego de reconocer que me había enamorado del vampiro entonces frente a mí, no había continuado. ¿Para qué leer historias de amores prohibidos cuando yo estaba viviendo uno, por muy irreal que haya sido? –Eres un vampiro, los vampiros beben sangre, les da sed, es algo natural, es como que yo tenga hambre…-

-Sí, pero Steph, tú no matas a nadie- me interrumpió.

- A las vacas, cerdos y aves de los que nos alimentamos… ¿A caso eso no es matar? Pero lo asumimos como una necesidad básica, tratando de tomar conciencia de que es eso, una necesidad, no matamos por diversión. No tiene nada de malo que sientas sed- desvió mi mirada. En respuesta, acuné mi mano a su rostro, era tan terso, tan suave, tan perfecto, tan… -Mírame- levantó su mirada –Eres el mejor vampiro del mundo Michael, no les harás daño-

-Ni siquiera puedo respirar cerca de ellos Steph-

-¿Te hace daño no respirar?- pregunté distraída ante su nueva confesión.

-No-

-¿Ves? Entonces no respires.-

Le sonreí. Pero si era tan hermoso que verlo así, mal, deprimido, creyéndose un monstruo me destrozaba el alma.

-Te amo- le recordé luego.

-Mi amor- dijo abrazándome.

-¿Vamos?- sugerí luego de ver que nos habíamos quedado parados en medio de nuestro camino –Hoy es un gran día- me sonrió y caminó a mi lado.

De todas las cosas del mundo, no había nada que me destrozase más que un Michael destrozado, pero también de todas las cosas del mundo, no había nada que hinchara más mi corazón que un Michael radiante, con su sonrisa desbordando su rostro. ¿En qué diablos pensaba Bella cuando decía que Edward era lo más perfecto? No. Definitivamente no y no. Era Michael el ser más perfecto del mundo, pero supongo que eso, al igual que la mayoría de las cosas: era subjetivo.

Su piel era casi tan helada como la nieve, pero ese "casi" la hacía sentir del mismo modo más cálida de lo que quizás sería si no estuviéramos en la Antártida. Y ese tacto, que sólo se producía cuando chocábamos rostros, cuando su aliento recorría mi cabello, cuando me refugiaba bajo su cuello o me dejaba besarlo, me ponía la piel de gallina, pero al segundo siguiente, me hervía la sangre. Quizás nos pertenecíamos tan sólo por el hecho de existir.

Con él era yo misma y me sentía linda así, como no había ocurrido nunca, ni siquiera con mis mejores amigos. Con ellos si bien era yo misma, no me sentía bella, de hecho, me sentía aún más renegada, sobre todo al ver a mi hermana rodeada de chicos guapos y llena de pretendientes. En el fondo, siempre le había tenido envidia.

-Hey patito feo- Michael me sacó de mis pensamientos -¿Qué tal una foto?-

Le miré expectante. ¿Patito Feo?

-No seas boba- dijo rodeando con un brazo mi cintura mientras me plantaba un delicado beso en la frente –no eres fea- sus ojos me cautivaron nuevamente –Bueno ¿entonces foto?-

Ya habíamos llegado a la orilla del mar para entonces y Michael tenía mi cámara – nunca me logré percatar en qué momento fue que me la quitó—. Me paré de espaldas al gran océano para la foto. Está vez no olvidé sonreír y es que con Michael en frente ¿quién olvida sonreír?, aún así, no me flasheó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-¿Crees que podrías… ya sabes, posar?-

-¿Posar?-

-Ya sabes, hacer una pose o algo-

Seguí mirándole con la misma cara de interrogación de antes. ¿Yo? ¿Posando? Tenía que ser una broma.

-Vamos Steph, no es tan difícil- caminó hacia mí y moldeó mi cuerpo en una pose que a mi gusto, me parecía muy de animación japonesa. Con los brazos hacia atrás y el torso hacia delante, resaltando mi pechó; y el mentón levemente levantado -¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ahora sonríe cuando te apunte con la cámara-

No, no me gustaba nada la idea.

-Michael… parezco una perra- Me miró escéptico.

-¿En serio? Juro que no he visto nunca una perra posando para la foto- ¿En serio era tan ingenuo? No, salió de mi mente, así que ni modo, estaba claro que sólo simulaba no entender.

Explotó en una risita ante mis pensamientos, y mientras lo hacía, pensé en dejar la posición.

-Ni lo pienses, no te muevas-

Gruñí. No me gustaba posar, no era mi estilo de ninguna manera.

-Vamos, sonríe- pidió, e intenté, con todo lo que la pose me permitió, sonreír –Te amo-

Agregó como si supiese que eso intensificaría aún más mi sonrisa. Lo consiguió.

Las lente de la cámara se cerró y abrió en casi un tris y la foto ya estaba lista. Michael miró con orgullo la fotografía.

-¿Ves?- dijo tendiéndome la cámara –Te ves hermosa- me susurró al oído conforme me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro derecho para ver mejor la foto en la cámara.

La chica en la pantalla, no era yo de manera alguna. Su sonrisa era radiante y perfecta, sus ojos brillaban intensamente conforme se movía, porque la foto parecía como si fuese espontánea, claro, si se descontaba que parecía tomada para una revista de moda para la nieve. ¿En serio era yo?

-Ahora ¿Vamos a seguir con la sesión o no?- preguntó Michael con su aliento pegado a mi cuello.

-Ja, ja, ja, ya quieres- le respondí irónicamente.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí quiero- rió.

Me la pensé mejor, con Michael en esa posición, y susurrándome al oído, se me haría difícil decir que no. A cambio, si decía que sí y jugaba mis cartas con astucia, podría conseguir algo a mi favor.

-Con una condición- resolví –Tú estarás en la sesión-

-Contigo, claro- Sí, conmigo. Habría querido obviarme esa parte.

Así que así comenzó una extraña sesión de fotos – extraña porque era la primera en la que realmente me veía bien, y eso, era raro— la que terminó por acabar lo que quedaba de memoria.

Ya terminada la sesión para _Pop Star Magazine._ Nos sentamos sobre la nieve a disfrutar del día.

La conversación a partir de entonces fue netamente banal dentro de los parámetros de alguien que no perteneciera a nuestra relación, pues para mí, ninguna conversación con Michael puede ser banal en lo absoluto. Pero nos vimos interrumpidos por un extraño sonido que nos hizo callar.

**Para quienes gustan de esta historia, los invito a revisar mi DeviantArt (ver link en mi perfil), donde resulta que he subido algunos dibujos de Michael y Steph. Y bueno, si a alguno de ustedes les interesara que hiciera el cartoon de algún otro personaje, sólo dígame, ahí veremos que se puede hacer.**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre a todas las personas que leen este fic que así como voy viendo, parecer ser el proyecto del año, pues partí en Febrero y aún no acabo. xD Pero va por el record de la historia que he logrado escribir por más tiempo (de forma regular y que sea publicada).**

**Y supongo que ese crecimiento personal se lo debo también a FF. Gracias FF!**


	14. De la familia

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo quiero decir dos cosas importantes:**

**La primera: Lo siento por el retraso, en verdad que la idea y las ganas estaban pero las últimas semanas (el último mes) ha estado horrible en cuanto a tiempo, si no son las pruebas del colegio que me roban un semana son lo ensayos de PSU (véase en mi perfil) y si no, una actividad escolar, como es a la que voy esta semana, así que lo más probable es que me vuelva a ausentar un tiempo (espero que nunca sea tanto). Por su paciencia, muchas gracias, los adoro.**

**Lo segundo: Para cierto señorito o señorita apodado **_**Brian May**_**, muchas gracias por la oferta hecha en su review, pero la mentablemente, me veo en la posición de negarme a ella. Por dos cosas: Una, esto es FanFiction, lo que significa que es algo que hago como fanática por el simple hecho de regocijarme de lo que hago. Por simple diversión, por ello ninguno de mis fics está en venta. Y segunda, no me sentiría bien hacia S. Meyer si actuara de otro modo, la historia es suya, los personajes y esta trama media retorcida me pertenecen, pero los derechos a fin de cuenta, son de ella. =) De nuevo muchas gracias por la oportunidad. **

**Ahora sí, a la historia, en lo personal me gustó mucho este capítulo, a ver de qué se trata:**

**13. De la Familia**

_La conversación a partir de entonces fue netamente banal dentro de los parámetros de alguien que no perteneciera a nuestra relación, pues para mí, ninguna conversación con Michael puede ser banal en lo absoluto. Pero nos vimos interrumpidos por un extraño sonido que nos hizo callar. _

-Vaya Steph, no sabía que también gruñeras- se burló Michael al oír mi impertinente estómago rugir.

-Ja,ja, vaya que gracioso- le contesté con sarcasmo –Mi estómago tiene hambre- Sí, vaya, que inoportuno.

-Quizás deberías volver a casa a comer algo- Negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo mi barrita de cereal ¿Recuerdas?- la saqué de mi bolsillo y abrí el paquete -¿Sabes? Quizás también deberías comer el tuyo, que harás si alguien te obliga a comer, deberás tener un poco de práctica ahora que vivirás en este mundo ¿no crees?- Michael hizo una mueca de completo disgustó. Su frente se pobló de arrugas y su mandíbula pareció dislocarse. Me pregunté si no le estaría pasando algún tipo extraño de transformación que S. Meyer hubiese olvidado mencionar ¿Sería la barrita de cereal como la cebolla en _Drácula_?

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté rápidamente.

-Huele muy mal- agregó.

-¿Sólo eso?- olisqueé mi propia barrita –Es cierto, no tiene muy buen olor, pero…-

Su mirada estaba fija en la barra que sostenía con medio cuerpo al descubierto, y aún en esa posición, acercó su mano para sacar un pequeño trozo. Por unos instantes, Michael pareció apenas un niño de cinco años al que hacen comerse sus verduras y se niega rotundamente. Tapó su nariz con la mano libre. Vaya que debía oler mal el cereal para él, por unos instantes había olvidado que era de sentidos súper sensibles. Finalmente, lenta y perezosamente, como quién no quiere la cosa, la introdujo en su boca y luego de un par de mordidas la tragó.

-No digas que no te amo- se quejó a medias mientras yo observaba como con la lengua intentaba quitarse el sabor a manzana de la boca.

Bajé un poco el mentón lo que produjo como consecuencia que mi denso flequillo (N/A: _chasquilla_ en mi país) cayera sobre mi rostro tapando completamente mi ojo izquierdo. Por primera vez en mi vida, odié mi flequillo, entorpecía la sonrisa que intentaba mostrarle a Michael. Lo hice a un lado sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero en vez de ocasionar el efecto de confianza que quería, todo fallo y Michael se encontró al instante siguiente de boca contra la nieve. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Esperé a que ocurriera algún cambio en él, lo cual tardó un poco. A los minutos, Michael volvió a incorporarse y cuando le vi tenía la boca llena de nieve. ¡Pero si parecía un hamster! Intenté con todas mis fuerzas aguantar la risa, lo que resultó a penas, pues el mismo comenzó a reír de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté en medio reír.

-¿Me veía chistoso?-

-Como un Hamster- reí. Explotó en risas de nuevo.

-No- dije ya intentando verdaderamente serenarme un poco -¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Es cereal no sabe bien- volvió a hacer la misma mueca de antes.

-Ya lo sé, eso me quedó claro con tu cara- le imité –Pero ¿pero qué pasó luego?-

Michael paró de reír abruptamente, como si un interruptor se hubiese desactivado en su interior. ¿En serio tantos cambios podían ocurrir tan seguidos? Suspiró. ¿Qué andaba mal?

-¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que comer espinacas y frente a ti pusieran una hamburguesa?-

-Dejaría la espinaca e iría por la hamburguesa, _duh_- bromeé.

-Steph… Sabes a lo que me refiero. No puedo.-

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

En mi fuero interno, solo deseaba una cosa, alcanzar a Michael y contenerlo de la manera que él me había contenido luego del escape en el bosque. ¿Por qué él podía estar conmigo cuando le necesitaba y yo no podía hacer lo mismo cuando se trataba de él? Era tan injusto que él estuviera sediento de mí.

Su brazo rodeó mi torso en señal de bienvenida.

-No te preocupes mi amor- me abrazó.

Pero no era lo que yo quería, seguía siendo él quien cumplía el rol de contener y seguía siendo injusto. Si éramos pareja, era rol de ambos apoyarnos mutuamente. Michael había sido creación mía. Era culpa mía que estuviese sufriendo en primer lugar. ¿Qué más daba si me hacía daño? Ya me bastaba saber que no sería a propósito, con eso me daba por hecha.

-No seas boba- me dijo mientras me plantaba un beso con gusto a forzoso, me aparté y acurruqué su cabeza entre mis brazos.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, pero vale la pena- acaricié suavemente su cabello por largo rato.

Se acomodó en mi regazo cuan niño mientras yo seguía con las caricias. Su respiración era acompasada y relajada. Mi pecho parecía hincharse cada vez más en aquella situación. No podía creer que me hubiese enamorado y del ser más perfecto en la faz de la Tierra más encima. Sentí su respiración frenarse unos instantes y luego seguir su cause. Me habría preguntado qué ocurría, pero preferí no darle importancia, pues se había vuelto a tranquilizar. Incluso dentro de su perfección estaba ser el ser más tierno de la Tierra.

Mi estómago volvió a sonar y él se irguió en respuesta. Estaba por reprocharle por qué no se relajaba un poco cuando ya estaba en pie con su mano extendida hacia mí. La tomé inconcientemente aún cuando me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. Me miró en son de reproche al escuchar mis pensamientos.

-Tienes que comer, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo-

Decidí no argumentar con él, a pesar de su inquietante responsabilidad hacia mí estaba calmado y quería que se mantuviera así, sin preocupaciones, sin separaciones de especies. Él no era muy distinto a mí. Aprenderíamos a convivir juntos en armonía, a eso dedicaría mi vida. Por primera vez, era responsable de alguien más que no fuese yo misma.

Curiosamente, no había nadie en casa. Por un lado, no era raro que Jen estuviera ausente, pero ¿y mamá? Luego de darle algunas vueltas al asunto, me convencí de que quizás había salido con Ross, no salían a menudo, pero en fin. Me dirigí a la cocina con la idea de cocinar algo para comer, sentía que moriría si comía otra barrita de cereal. Michael me siguió y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa a observarme.

Se me antojaba un filete, y no dudé en sacarlo del refrigerador. Estaba ya dispuesta a ponerlo en la freidora cuando se me ocurrió una idea al ver la sangre de la carne. Tomé un vaso y vacié en el él el contenido que había tenido dispuesto desechar. Mamá siempre me había enseñado a atender de forma proactiva a mis invitados, y por primera vez no olvidaba sus enseñanzas.

Aunque quizá otras cosas sí…

-¿Es broma cierto?- Me preguntó Michael escéptico cuando puse el vaso frente a él con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro. Sonrisa que se borró en seguida.

Mi novio se incorporó y tomó el vaso con una mano, mientras tenía la otra aferrada a la naríz. Lo vació en el fregadero, y lavó una y mil veces el vaso. Algo, que a mi juicio, parecía completamente innecesario. Le miré sin comprender. ¿Qué había de malo? ¿Por qué su rostro no demostraba gratitud alguna? Había creído que eso calmaría su sed.

-No funciona así Steph- dijo. Su voz era pausada y demostraba claramente su intento por mantenerla calmada –Voy a tener que irme- continuó sin mirarme siquiera. ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Nooo!-

-Lo siento- No, no, no, no podía dejarme. No _podía_ –No te preocupes bobita, voy a volver-

Desapareció dejando atrás solo el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. ¿Tan mala había sido que Michael había tenido que dejarme? Me esforcé en no deprimirme. Volvería. Volverá Steph, Volverá, me repetí mil veces. Así que continué con mi almuerzo, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo _único_ que podía hacer.

Mamá llegó junto a Ross, habían aprovechado el buen clima (nunca lo suficiente como para que hubiese sol) para dar una vuelta por la "playa". Jen llegó bastante más tarde acompañada de Stuart, quien nos acompañaría en la cena.

-¿Y dónde está tu explorador?- preguntó Jen con su tono cargado en cizaña.

-Tenía que hacer algunas cosas- respondí simulando indiferencia. Porque Michael sí tenía que hacer algunas cosas y luego volvería ¿cierto? Por supuesto que volvería, era un producto de mi imaginación ¿a dónde más podría ir sino?

-Sí claro-

Ayudé a mamá a preparar la cena completamente en contra de mi voluntad. Nunca he sido del tipo de chicas que sea muy colaboradora en la casa, pero a mamá le urge que le ayudemos siempre, así que es más o menos algo así como un deber cívico, y eso, lo saben desde el primer capítulo. Mientras hacíamos estas cosas, Jen se salvaba de todo. Sentada en el sillón de la sala, siempre conversando con Stuart, aunque si me lo preguntan, dudo que ello pudiese ser considerado, de forma alguna una conversación, alias diálogo, o sea, de dos personas, y con Jen, siempre era ella la que hablaba.

-Steph lava esto- me ordenó mamá a hacer con una fuente cubierta de restos de masa para pasteles, pero eso no era todo, el lavaplatos (fregadero) estaba, por su parte, abarrotado de cosas como cucharas y cosas que mamá iba usando y no tenía el tiempo de ir lavando. Suspiré. Tendría que lavarlo todo. Si Michael hubiese estado allí no habría tenido que líar con ello, seguía repitiendo en mi fuero interno.

No llevaba mucho en mi labor cuando sonó la puerta.

-Ve a abrir- ordenó Mariana instintivamente, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. ¿Qué acaso Jen estaba más ocupada que yo y eso le impedía dar dos pasos hacia la puerta? Pero mi instinto me decía que debía hacerlo, quizá ya sabía quien estaría del otro lado, pues de otra forma, no podría justificar mi comportamiento irracionalmente sumiso.

-¡Michael!- exclamé al encontrarme frente a lo obvio en la puerta.

-Hola bonita, no creíste que te dejaría ¿eh?- se inclinó a besarme en la mejilla antes los ojos expectantes de mi hermana. Siempre ella, teniendo que saberlo todo de primera fuente. Sonreí en respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no- respondí alegre. -¡Mamá es Michael!- grité por sobre mi hombro habiéndome antes fijado en el gesto de Michael. Era como si algo no anduviese bien -Pasa- convidé a mi novio a pasar, como si él no lo hubiese sabido de antes.

-¡Oh! Hola. Un gusto.- saludó Mariana a mi vampiro predilecto apareciendo con su delantal de cocina completamente empolvada para luego estrechar su mano. De no saber que él ya conocía a mi familia en prácticamente en todas sus facetas, me habría avergonzado de aquel "_primer encuentro_".

-El gusto es mío- sonrió él con su sonrisa incandescente que de seguro hipnotizaría a cualquiera –Espero que no le moleste que haya venido a ver a su hija- Esa última parte me hizo sonrojar desproporcionadamente. Era la primera vez que alguien se refería a mí de esa manera en frente de mi mamá.

-Oh, por supuesto que no ¿te quedarás a cenar?-

Me tensé ante aquella proposición. ¿Michael quedarse a comer? Después de lo que había ocurrido con la barrita de cereal ¿no sería eso suicidio colectivo? Pretendía apresurarme a contestar cuando Michael me detuvo.

-Si no le molesta- aceptó la invitación con una reverencia.

-En absoluto- sonrió Mariana y luego hizo un gesto hacia mí que logré interpretar apenas. Seguro le había encantado esa primera impresión de Michael, descontando, quizá como había sido la anterior – la que por lo demás, resultaba ser realmente la _primera_ impresión – y es que con alguien tan perfecto como Michael ¿Quién podría no estar agradado?

Así que ahí estábamos los dos, yo, sin saber qué hacer. No habría sido bien visto si nos hubiésemos ido a mi habitación ¿cierto? Pero por otro lado ¿quedarnos junto a Stuart y Jen? Era tan… Puaj. En fin.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos algún juego de sala?- sugirió Michael tranquilamente en un susurro junto a mi oído.

¿Juegos de sala? ¿En qué estaba Michael que por una vez no había acertado para nada en algo que me gustase? Pero en fin, debió de haber previsto que aceptaría, pues era mejor que ser nosotros empalagosamente o conversar libremente como mi hermana y su novio. Ya saben, nuestros temas eran demasiado fantásticos para mi familia – en el sentido más amplio de la literatura ¿Creen alguien de mi familia se habría creído jamás que Michael resultaba ser un vampiro que para variar había surgido de mi inconciente? Todos en la casa se habrían auto-diagnosticado dementes, eso ténganlo por seguro—. Así que subí las escaleras hasta el armario a buscar algún juego, debía encontrar entre todo lo malo, lo que no fuera suicidio. Michael tomó su lugar en el suelo junto a un pequeño sofá, el único que quedaba disponible. ¿Lo había dejado para mí? ¡Qué hermoso era!

Entre todos los monopolios, cartas, puzzles y juegos de Ludo – ¿alguna vez alguien ha jugado e eso? Incluso de pequeña me aburría—encontré un Pictonary. Quizá no fuese tan malo como había imaginado, quizá Michael sí había acertado en su proposición después de todo.

Ya escaleras abajo abrí la caja sobre la mesita de centro. Los ojos de Jen por poco abandonaron sus cuencas al verme aparecer con él.

-¿Justo ahora se te ocurre jugar Pictonary? No puedes ser más boba- me reprimió.

¿Yo era la boba? Claro que no. ¿Cuánto le habría afectado si dejaba escapar frente a Stuart que los fin de semanas era Jen la primera en pedir un juego de mesa? Oh, sí que dulce habría sido aquello, pero a diferencia de ella, yo me caracterizaba por lo sarcástica, no por lo odiosa o hipócrita, así que me ahorré mi comentario. Ya tendría el tiempo para cobrármelas, y sería aún más dulce.

-De hecho, fue Michael quien sugirió un juego de mesa- respondí con la mejor sonrisa y el tono más dulce que pude, aunque me pesara de sobremanera. Ser dulce, definitivamente no era lo mío, exceptuando a Michael por supuesto ¿Cómo no iba a ser dulce y tierna con él? -¿A que sí?-

-En efecto- respondió él con su gentil voz y su tono extremadamente educado que lo hacían parecer casi un diplomático. ¡Vaya que diplomático más guapo habría sido! Oh, no, ya estaba híper ventilando otra vez, y siempre por lo mismo: mi Michael. Suerte que nuestras posiciones ya estuviesen claras a esas alturas, así ya no importaba que pudiese ver lo que sentía por él. Ya nada podría separarnos –Hace tanto tiempo que llevo vagando sin rumbo, que llego a extrañar esta clase de entretenimiento. Viaja por más de un año y luego dime si no se te haría bien un buen juego de Pictonary- desafió a mi hermana. Por un par de segundos intenté imaginarla viajando por más de un año. ¿Un año alejada de su condición de realeza? Les aseguro que habría pagado por ver eso. Lastima que nunca se haya dado la oportunidad.

Así que así comenzamos a jugar en parejas, yo con mi vampiro y Jen con su novio como era de esperar. ¿Qué otras parejas podrían haber sido sino? ¿Jen y yo? Ja, ja, paguen por ver.

Todo lo perfecto de Michael no se reflejaba de forma alguna en su talento artístico. Un lápiz en la mano de él ¡Definitivamente un crimen! Pero bueno ¿a quién más iba a salir sino era su creadora? Así que completamente disculpado por mi parte. La mejor parte era que la otra pareja no lo hacía mucho mejor que nosotros dos, así que era una partida prácticamente igualada.

-¡Vaya están jugando Pictonary!- exclamó Mariana al ingresar a la sala –Hasta que conseguiste que tu hermana jugase ¿eh, Jen?-

_¡Gracias mamá! _Reí en mi fuero interno, me había ahorrado el comentario que ya hacía un rato había querido con tantas ansias hacer. Mi hermana se ruborizó ante la delatación.

-De hecho fue él quien quiso jugar- apuntó entre dientes.

-¿Es cierto Michael?- probó y aguardó hasta que él asintió –Felicitaciones, eres el primero que logra hacer que Jen juegue algún juego de mesa ¿en cuanto? ¿Un año?-

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder fuertemente mientras me sonrojaba. Michael me miró intensamente, pero no era como si me estuviese sonriendo por algo, como creí que haría, ni siquiera sonreía hacia a Mariana.

-¿En serio?-

Fue entonces que comencé a sentir que algo iba mal. Asentí tranquila mente, mirándole a los ojos. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Cómo era que no había sido capaz de verlo en mi mente las mil y una veces que lo pensé?

No hubo espacio para preguntas, tuve que limitarme a seguir cuestionándome todas esas cosas yo sola. Dentro de todo, teníamos que seguir simulando ser una pareja completamente normal de dos humanos, dos simples y débiles mortales como todo el mundo en la habitación. Los dos, exentos de todo poder sobrenatural.

Mariana llamó a Ross para que formaran pareja y se unieran al juego. La cena se dispuso sobre la mesa a modo de ofertorio, quien quisiese comer, sacaba lo que quería sin por ello detener el juego. Lo que aprecié bastante, e imagino que nunca en la misma medida en que lo hizo Michael. Él no comió.

Era extraño verlos a todos tan emocionados con el juego, y eso me incluía. Quizá no por el juego, pero el hecho de jugar con Michael y ver que por una vez se divierte me hizo disfrutar el momento. Era como si por una vez, todos fuésemos realmente una familia. Una familia normal, por una momento olvidé lo que eran los vampiros, los padrastros, las madres hostigadoras, las pretenciosas hermanas y sus aparecidos y múltiples novios. Todos éramos: De la Familia. Y por sobre todo, lo más importante, Michael había sido aceptado en ella. ¿Podía pedir algo más que eso?

Y luego todo acabó.

-Bueno ¿vienes conmigo hermano?- preguntó Stuart a mi novio.

-Claro- respondió este, había llegado el momento de retomar la farsa. Y el momento de decir adiós. ¿Sobreviviría a ello?

-¿Vendrás luego?- pregunté en un susurro a Michael. De nada habría importado si se lo decía o no al oído, sería el único capaz de oírme. Mientras mi hermana y su novio se despedían en el otro rincón de la habitación.

-No soy Edward mi amor- Él sí susurraba en mi oído –Voy a vivir con un mortal, es mejor que finja ser uno también mientras me encuentre con él-

No podía argumentar, Michael tenía la razón ¿qué habría pensado Stuart si se despertaba a la mitad de la noche y mi vampiro no se encontraba? ¿Y luego qué ocurriría si decidía esperarlo a que llegase y luego se daba cuenta que llegaba de madrugada? ¿No sería eso considerado como extraño? Pero aún había algo que me inquietaba ¿Michael iba a hacerse el dormido toda la noche para parecer normal?

-¿Fingirás estar dormido?-

-Sólo cuando el despierte- me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y qué harás el resto del tiempo?-

-Pensar en ti- me besó –Y en lo mucho mejor que estaría si tuviese que fingir estar dormido junto a ti- explotó en una risita baja. Me hizo sonrojar. De hecho, hice mucho más que eso: sonrojarme. Sonrojarme y ver como mi novio se iba a través de la nieve.

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, los amo los adoro. De nuevo: lo siento Kathi por no habértelo mostrado antes, pero casi no te he visto la últimas dos semanas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ustedes, gente de FanFiction son mi inspiración, en agradecimiento por su aceptación a mi locura =)**


	15. Semejanza de ¿Triángulos?

**:3 Justamente ahora, estoy un tanto orgullosa de mí. Con viajes y todo, cons fiestas patrias de por medio (Viva Chile!!!) logré sacar el capítulo mucho antes de lo que pensaba. Y Kathi también hizo un buen trabajo. Te demoraste ¿qué? ¿Diez minutos? En reenviármelo corregido. ¡Gracias! Quiero que todos se lo agradezcan, gracias a ella actualizo hoy (=**

**14. Semejanza de ¿Triángulos?**

Entonces comenzó una nueva etapa en mi vida, o como comencé a llamarla, mi nueva vida, aunque bastante lejos estaba de aquello. Las visitas de Michael comenzaron a hacerse rutinarias pero con horario. Sí, Mariana nos quitó los permisos indefinidos por un tiempo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no podíamos seguir así. No señor. Quizá estuviésemos en el lugar más alejado del mundo, el lugar más inhóspito del mundo, si no me equivoco, pero una cosa era clara, no podríamos seguir siendo unas vagas analfabetas, como nos apodó ella (mi madre). Era tiempo de retomar los estudios.

Aunque levanté una ceja y luego otra al no comprender la noticia cuando nos la anunció terminé por aceptarlo, reconociendo, que era una muestra de madurez. Aunque nunca llegué a creer realmente que fuéramos a aprender suficiente con ello. Si ya se me era difícil comprender (lo que no significa que por ello me fuese mal) las materias cuando iba al colegio con profesores dedicados a mi educación permanentemente ¿Cuánto más difícil se me haría si tuviese que ser autodidacta?

Golpearon a la puerta y corrí emocionada, mi profesor particular de Matemáticas había llegado.

-¡Gama!- Saludó Michael con un gesto Perkin mal logrado, definitivamente eso no calzaba con el, la perfección no estaba hecha para Perkins.

-No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando- respondí entre dientes simulando desagrado.

-De eso se trata- rió.

Luego de que Mariana tomara la gran ocurrencia de las visitas cronometradas para dejar tiempo al estudio a mi novio se le ocurrió una aún mejor.

Ya saben que él no duerme por nada del mundo y en respuesta a su aburrimiento nocturno, así que un día sin que yo entendiese por qué optó por pedirme mi libro de Matemáticas. En el transcurso de la semana, como habrán de imaginarse, terminó por, no sólo leer, sino que incluso aplicar y ser capaz de recitarlo por él mismo. ¿Sería acaso esa capacidad una más de las habilidades de un vampiro?

Vampiro. A veces, se me era difícil recordar que Michael era de hecho un vampiro de verdad, aunque a menudo me veía forzada a recordarlo cuando le venían sus _ataques,_ como llamaba exageradamente a su sensación de sed.

Aunque él, nunca podría hacerme daño alguno.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- habría dicho un día al devolverme mi libro. Y luego de lo cual fue sometido a las más complejas y difíciles pruebas por parte de mi madre. ¿No esperarán que se haya creído de buenas a primera que Michael de pronto era un experto matemático? ¿Cierto? Pero las superó, y así ganamos tiempo juntos. Claro que de más está decir que eso sólo se mantendría mientras yo fuese capaz de aprobar con creces las pruebas virtuales a las que se me someterían una vez al mes.

Entonces Michael acababa de llegar para nuestra clase. No había nadie más en casa, y he de admitir, que como uno de mis sentimientos más profundos, eso me revolvía el estómago. Mi vampiro no era como del que alguna vez leí en la saga de S. Meyer, no el había tomado como sello propio el no incursionar en mi habitación de noche, al menos no ¿Cuál, ya que había noches en las cuales confesaba escurrirse por mi ventana para usar mi ordenador y comenzar a aprender más sobre otras materias que no se limitaran solamente a las Matemáticas.

Tomé su mano, era fría y firme, pero aterciopeladamente suave. Era mi Michael. Le llevé a mi habitación para que trabajásemos en mi escritorio.

-Bueno Maestro- sonreí a centímetros de su rostro -¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?- le besé.

Hizo un mohín –semejanza de triángulos mi amor-

Y por desgracia así fue, pero la clase no duró mucho, tenía demasiadas distracciones frente a mí como para poder concentrarme, aunque sí me dediqué a intentarlo, era prácticamente imposible, cada medio minuto volvía a perderme en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó en un momento en que ya mi perdición no podía ser más evidente, así como tampoco el hecho de que solo tuviese neuronas para él. Entonces ¿Cómo era que me volvía a preguntar qué tenía? No era la primera vez. Y entonces que venía a pensarlo, eso ya llevaba así varios días. No ocurría todo el tiempo, pero había veces en que Michael parecía estar completamente ajeno a mis pensamientos. Como aquella vez cuando Mariana reveló que hacía más de un año que yo no jugaba Pictonary. Parecía realmente perturbado por no haber sido capaz de preverlo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, ya no podía seguir en esa incertidumbre. Había intentado pasarlo por alto, quizá – había tratado de convencerme – solo era producto de mi imaginación – Aunque pensar eso a esas alturas era ciertamente más peligroso, tomando en cuenta a todo lo que mi imaginación nos había llevado—, pero ya no podía seguir con ese juego. En esos momentos Michael estaba completamente fuera de mi mente. Su expresión lo delataba. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, o ya habría emitido algún comentario o fruncido el ceño. Pero nada.

-Michael, mírame ¿Qué tienes tú?- Sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con mi pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ahí estaba de nuevo, sin saber de qué hablaba.

-Precisamente a eso, no tienes idea lo que estoy pensando ¿cierto?-

Vi mi rostro reflejado en sus ojos. Era lo que había deseado más de alguna vez, que Michael no tuviese acceso a mis pensamientos, pero ahora que veía mi reflejo, no podía decir que realmente lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar mi mente?

-No creo que tenga relación con eso- interrumpió mis pensamientos. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de entremedio de mis labios, al menos, algo había sido capaz de ver.

-¿Alguna teoría?- pregunté curiosa. Michael siempre tenía teorías para todo.

-Solo una- respondió – Aún así, no sé qué tan cierto pueda ser-

Tomé de su mano y lo guié para quedar sentados sobre mi cama.

-¿Y entonces…?- incité.

-Todo comenzó cuando comencé a beber sangre- levanté una ceja escéptica. ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Supongo que se debe a que cada vez que me…. – hizo una mueca –_abastezco_ me alejo más de mi origen. Es parte de mi naturaleza. – No tenía sentido – Lo que creo, cada vez que soy más y más vampiro, me alejo de tu imaginación, de tu mente-

-¿De mi imaginación? ¿Crees que desaparecerás?- Se carcajeó. Su carcajada no hizo más que desconcertarme. ¿Tenían que ser siempre tan estúpidos mis comentarios?

-Todo lo contrario mi amor. Cada vez soy menos fantasía, más real. Más vampiro. Más…- sabía a lo que iba, y no le dejaría acabar esa idea. Era ridículo, él no era un monstruo. No y no.

-¡Basta!-

Le arrebaté un fiero beso, poco me importaba qué tanta tentación pudiese ello significarle. Él era mío. ¡Mío! Y se lo haría saber, no bastaba con creerse monstruo para alejarse de mí. Ni hablar. Michael Simmon eres tan hombre como cualquier otro. No me importaba si no me respondía, yo insistiría. Aunque no fue necesario, respondió al instante de la manera más tierna que podría haber sido, contrarrestando completamente mi fiereza.

Me derretía la idea de sus labios, tan firmes y pétreos, deslizándose tan suaves por los míos, ¡como si el terciopelo pudiese ser más delicado! Imposible. Mordí su labio lo más fuerte que pude, sabiendo que no le haría daño alguno, pero ¿podría sentir un el gesto de agresividad? Quería verlo fuerte, quería que por una vez, luchara por algo para él. Se me revolvieron las tripas de imaginármelo, y esa sensación me agradó. Algo nuevo se estaba formando en mí. El beso se intensificó, pero casi ni pude percibirlo. Lo volví a intentar, esta vez tiré de él.

Michael dejó escapar un gruñido antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. El impacto fue fuerte pero controlado. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarme de forma alguna. Sentía la presión del aliento de mi vampiro contra el mío. Ese era Michael. Mí Michael. Por irónico que suene, fue la vez que más se pareció a un monstruo, y eso solo por demostrar virilidad. Pero al parecer, lo que a mi juicio era fortaleza no significaba lo mismo para él.

Dejé de sentir la fuerza de sus labios contra los míos, y su aliento también se alejó. Sus pétreos brazos ya no me aprisionaban como había llegado a hacerlo. No sentía contra mí nada frío que me quemase. Pero escuchaba su jadeo. Me incorporé lentamente de la comprometedora pose en la que había quedado para verlo apoyado sobre la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

-Pe-perdóname Steph, no fue mi intención- se disculpó y su voz sonó más débil de la que jamás imaginé. ¿Seguía siendo Michael? Y si lo era ¿de qué se disculpaba?

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No debí… Yo… no…-

Terminé de incorporarme para acercarme a él. La culpa comenzaba a causar estragos en mi conciencia. Yo era la culpable. No tenía idea a qué se refería, de qué me pedía disculpas, pero aún así que lo que fuese de lo que se arrepentía, la culpa recaía por completo en mí. Fuese lo que fuese, yo había hecho el primer movimiento. Si creía que se había propasado conmigo, no era así, y aún así, yo había tentado mi destino primero. Yo le había provocado para que actuase de esa manera.

-¡No!- exclamó haciendo sus brazos hacia a mí dándome a entender que no quería que me acercase a él.

No sabía qué decir, ni qué más hacer. No me arrepentía de nada en concreto, por supuesto. El problema estaba que me odiaba por causarle ese dolor a Michael. Porque estaba sufriendo. El tono de su voz, su postura, sus gestos, todo, le delataban. Respiré profundo con la idea de poder incorporar nuevas y mejores ideas, pero la única que conseguí fue la que en verdad debía haber efectuado desde hacía ya bastante rato. Nos habíamos desviado el tema, y todo por culpa de mis hormonas quinceañeras.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?- pregunté desde mi sitio en mi cama.

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó de vuelta sin dirigir su mirada hacia a mí.

-Eso, que no podías ver lo que pensaba-

-Porque no sabía como lo tomarías o si tenía relevancia después de todo-

-¡Por supuesto que tiene relevancia!- Todo lo que tuviese que ver con Michael tenía relevancia, era completamente estúpido e inmaduro que pensase de esa manera.

-¿Qué es inmaduro?- inspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?-

-Pensaste que algo era inmaduro, pero no alcancé a captar qué-

-O sea que puedes captar algunas cosas.- No era una pregunta.

-Aún, pero llegará el momento en que se pierda la conexión por completo- Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Que lástima-

Alzó su mirada por primera vez en todo ese rato. Me miraba con incredulidad y fascinación. ¿Qué era eso que le fascinaba? ¿Qué acababa de decir? Una vez más, era inconsciente del poder de mis palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- terminé por preguntar perdida en su mirada que me penetraba.

-¿En serio te da lástima?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque si supieses lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos no estarías allí- Frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Y en qué piensas ahora?-

-En que es excitante cuando te haces el macho- Gruñó.

-Steph…-

-O.K, O.K es broma, pero no deja de ser cierto- reí.

-Que boba eres- bufó.

Sí, era boba, y lo tenía más que asumido, pero era la pura y santa verdad. El remolino en mis tripas habían descargado un choque de adrenalina que no podía ser más agradable. Una experiencia completamente nueva. Tenía sed de aventura. Pero no ahondaría en el tema. Ya había visto como había afectado a Michael mi comentario, y mi actuar… bueno, prácticamente todo lo que se refería a mí en esa última hora, así que opté por lo sano, y por lo que me daría más momentos como ese con mi novio: continuar con mis estudios.

Esta vez, intenté no mirar a Michael a los ojos cosa de no volver a perderme, claro que eso no impidió que no pensase en él y en lo rápido que había vuelto a ser el mismo. Su brazo abrazaba mi espalda, mientras yo simulaba inclinarme para ver mejor los _criterios de semejanza_. En realidad lo que hacía era inclinarme para quedar bajo su cuello, y así poder inspirar más de su olor que me hipnotizaba.

-Steph… No está poniendo atención-

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-

Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa para manifestar su molestia.

-Está bien, está bien, lo hago lo mejor que puedo- confesé.

-Lo siento, pero luego tendré que aplicarte un control-

-¿Y eso para qué?- le miré desafiante. ¿Qué buscaba con ello?

-Para cerciorarme que algo aprendiste en todo este rato. ¿Qué crees que pensará tu mamá si viera que en toda la tarde no has aprendido nada?- ¿O sea que todo era por Mariana? –Vamos, prométeme que no te distraerás más- Me crucé de brazos ¿en serio creía que sería cosa de llegar y prometer?

-Con una condición- manifesté. Él entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviese concentrado, pero no logró ver lo que pensaba. Se ponía interesante.

-¿Cuál?- dijo entre dientes. Definitivamente le molestaba la idea de no poder anticiparse a lo que iba a decir.

-Si apruebo el control me volverás a besar como denante- terminé con mi mayor sonrisa.

Michael desvió la mirada. ¿Qué había de malo en mi petición? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser drama? ¿Por qué yo tenía que pelear por lo que quería y él no? Yo sabía que en el fondo le molestaba la distancia que se formaba de vez en vez debido a mi sangre. Pero él era fuerte, estaba segura, él era mi creación, jamás me dañaría, era parte de su naturaleza también.

-Entonces no apruebes, no acepto tus condiciones-

Tomé su mano entre mis dos palmas y luego acaricié su mejilla. Él seguía con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana. Si había algo que me dolía más que su negativa, era verlo descompuesto. No siendo Michael. Lo quería de vuelta. Al Michael que bromeaba, que no se tomaba las cosas en serio, que a veces llegaba a ser molesto con su hostigamiento.

-Michael… mírame- demandé con los ojos atentos a cada uno de los detalles de su rostro. Me echó un vistazo de reojo. Era nostálgico –Aprobaré, pero no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras-

¡Bien bueno estaba todo! Esa era la típica frase de Michael ¿qué hacía yo diciéndola? Supongo que era jugar al juego de los roles. Yo no tenía derecho alguno a obligarle a hacer algo que lo haría caer más en su miseria. Michael era un ser libre, no me debía nada. Ni siquiera la existencia. Ya me había salvado la vida de ese árbol, me había traído de vuelta a la estación. Era libre. Cuota más que saldada. Debía de sentirme ya agradecida de que se quedase conmigo como mi novio.

No dijo nada, pero su reaccionar valió más que miles de palabras, más que un libro completo, más que todas las palabras del diccionario puestas juntas. ¿no que no quería verse como un monstruo? Entonces ¿qué hacían sus labios presionando los míos mientras sus brazos recorrían mi espalda? Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para hacerme de él, pero al instante ya le sujetaba por el pelo. Volví a tirar de su labio inferior como lo había hecho la vez anterior, obteniendo como respuesta el mismo gruñido gutural que antes. Mi estómago se hacía trizas tanto girar y yo ya comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire. Su respiración golpeaba fuertemente mi rostro, y su aliento a perfección se hacía uno con el mío. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si alguien hubiese entrado en ese preciso momento?

El beso terminó, pero no de la forma del anterior. No fue de improvisto ni con un drama por parte de Michael. Él seguía hecho a mi cintura y sus ojos brillaban intensamente contra los míos. Su aroma me embriagaba. Me abracé a su cuello y hundí mi rostro bajo su mentón para sentirlo más cerca, lo que causó nada más que una leve embarcación por su parte, pero luego relajó su musculatura. Supuse que la crisis de sed había pasado.

-Entonces ¿ahora aprobarás?-

Respiré profundo para recuperar mi ritmo que ya hacía rato se había perdido. No me habría sorprendido que hubiese sido por eso, que ya me faltaba el aire a grandes cantidades, que Michael hubiese terminado el beso.

-Aguarda a que la cabeza terminé de darme vueltas-

El río con su risa más dulce, cargada de burla, como solía hacerlo antes. Antes, cuando estaba nada más que en mi mente, cuando solo ensueños podía tenerlo así de cerca. Había vuelto a ser Michael.

Me contuvo hasta que mi pulso se normalizó. Él se había quedado callado y atento, con su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunté luego intrigada por su silencio.

-En que tu corazón es una de las cosas más lindas del mundo-

Mis mejillas amenazaron con sonrojarse fuertemente, pero puse todo mi afán porque ello no ocurriera. En verdad quería aprobar ese control, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del sacrificio que había hecho Michael por mí.

-Iré por algo para beber-

Salí hacia la cocina. Tomé un vaso limpio del fregadero y una botella fresca de Coca Cola del refrigerador.

Michael de había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y me miraba atentamente como si tratara de descifrar algo, como si se hubiese percatado de algo en mí que yo aún no descubría. Avanzó hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo, aunque percibí esto apenas con mi subconsciente, lo que era yo, estaba demasiado concentrada en el vaso de bebida helada que se iba vaciando a gran velocidad.

Lo próximo que supe fue que sentí las ya frías manos de Michael aún más frías producto del agua de grifo posarse en mis mejillas y luego escurrirse a mi cuello. Eso alivió el calor que sentía, incluso más que la Coca Cola.

-Gracias- dije.

-Cuando quieras mi amor, no te me vayas a morir de un _soponcio_- rió.

-_JaJa_…- simulé reír de vuelta –Si muero de un _soponcio_ será nada más que por culpa tuya- bromeé. A lo que él continuó con el juego.

-¿Y como se supone que yo la voy a matar de un soponcio señorita cuando mi temperatura es varios grados más baja que la suya?-

Jaque. Aunque ni por cerca Mate, la respuesta estaba ya tomando posición en la punta de mi lengua, pero no la dejaría salir. Eso traería de vuelta al Michael siempre preocupado por todo, y no quería perder al que estaba a mi lado.

Para cuando el juego terminó, ya estábamos de vuelta en mi habitación sentados en mi escritorio frente a mi cuaderno y libro.

-Muy bien Steph, ahora por favor tienes que concentrarte, la materia en sí es súper simple y corta, todo se basa en la proporcionalidad de lados. Para que un triángulo sea semejante a otro, nada más tiene que tener sus tres ángulos iguales y sus lados como ya te dije proporcionales…-

En esta ocasión sí logré concentrarme, simplemente era cosa de recordar que Michael daría cualquier cosa para que aprendiese, para dejar de lado todas mis necesidades egoístas para hacerle feliz en ese pequeño detalle.

Mariana y Ross llegaron diez minutos más tardes de haber comenzado a estudiar de forma _intensiva_ y al oírlos acercarse a través de la nieve, Michael me aconsejó hacer como que no los habíamos escuchado llegar. Mi madre fue quien irrumpió en el cuarto sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Supuse que serían recursos típicos de mamá para saber si sus hijas se _portaban bien_ en sus ausencias o no, así que no me molestó. Aparte, que de hecho estábamos estudiando y ya mi novio me había aconsejado no quitar la vista de los ejercicios.

-¿Y como van?- preguntó.

-Oh, mamá, no te había escuchado llegar- Mentira, duh.

-Vamos muy bien Señora, ya casi terminamos con la materia, y me tomé la libertad de aplicarle a su hija un control con los contenidos pasados hoy- sonrió perfectamente. ¿Había algo más perfecto? Mariana rió encantada ante las palabras de Michael. Es que él simplemente siempre encontraba las palabras perfectas para decir.

-Suerte con eso- dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

**Nos leemos (=**


	16. Confesiones

**Hola a todo el mundo, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí otra vez con ustedes y esta historia, y muy emocionada de continuar con ella.**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo:**

**15. ****Confesiones**

_Me calaban los huesos, por lo que terminé por descubrirme en tan solo shorts y polera._

_Y en medio de la nieve lo veía venir, su camisa abierta a la altura de su pecho revelaba su resplandor. Era curioso, pues incluso en medio de la tormenta su piel brillaba con intensidad._

_Él tomaba de mí, pero no sonreía, sus ojos era de un brillante carmesí y su perfecta dentadura había sido reemplazada por dos fieros colmillos que se hacían camino hacia mi cuello. Era una máquina de destrucción._

_El pulso se me fue acabando con forme su mano estrujaba mi mano. Todo, seguramente para hacer que la sangre se acumulara en mi cuello. Me perdí en sus ojos, no era él, no podía ser él, en serio me daba miedo. Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuello._

Desperté gritando en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Había sido una pesadilla. Otra más, pero el nudo en mi garganta provocado por el miedo descontrolado no desaparecía. Palpé mi cuello en busca de alguna herida, pero no la había. Había sido todo tan real.

-¿Michael…?- pregunté aún con temor en un susurro, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Respiré profundo ante el alivio que poco a poco iba ganando terreno en mí. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener el mismo sueño? Aunque esta vez…

… Esta vez había sido distinto, esta vez Michael no había sido mi salvador, ni la persona más linda que conocía, sino que un monstruo que me había secuestrado llevado en medio de la nieve para acabar conmigo.

La escena se repetía en mi cabeza y por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía quitarme su imagen completamente distorsionada de mi cabeza. No podía ser Michael. La oscuridad de mi cuarto no lo hacía ver mejor, lo único que interrumpía el rotundo silencio eran, mi respiración descontrolada y el viento ártico azotándose contra mi ventana. Todo esto, daba la clara visión de una película de terror. Quizá de hecho Drácula era el nombre. ¿O _Michael_?

No logré pegar ni un solo ojo hasta que amaneció. Aguardé en silencio y oculta en mi cama al primer indicio de movimiento en la casa. No era como si esconderme fuese a dar buen resultado en caso de peligro inminente, alias vampírico. Por supuesto, el primero en despertarse fue Ross, para cuando lo hizo, yo ya estaba vestida. Necesitaba que me viera salir, para que no pensaran que me había salido por la noche. Conociendo a los padres, es cosa de imaginarse quizá qué mil y una películas en 3D se habrían pasado… Aunque tratándose de Michael, no habría sido tan difícil que una de esas películas haya pasado también por mi cabeza.

-Hola- saludé a Ross en la cocina mientras se preparaba una tostada para el desayuno.

-¡Steph! ¿Qué haces afuera de la cama tan temprano? ¿Acaso te caíste o algo?- rió.

-Algo parecido- acoté al tiempo que tomaba un tazón para servirme chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

Dudé si contestar.

-Vamos Steph, puedes confiar en mí, sabes que no te juzgaré.-

-Tuve una pesadilla, pero no es nada- terminé y el silencio se propagó hasta que terminé de desayunar.

-¿Vas a salir?- volvió a preguntar extrañado al ver que me ponía mi traje de nieve sobre la ropa.

-Sí-

-¿Puedo saber a dónde?- Sí, si podía.

-A ver a Michael-

-¿Tiene que ver con él todo esto?-

-Algo-

No alcancé a saber si me había preguntado algo más o no, pues mientras decía la última parte ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de calle.

Esa era una de las cosas buenas de Ross, que no intentaba ser algo que no era. Él no era quién para mandunguearme – mangonearme— y menos mal que tampoco lo intentaba, pues es cosa de imaginar lo miserable que sería su vida si lo intentaba, ya era cosa de ver todos los problemas que le traía a Mariana, y eso que ella era mi madre, ella sí tenía todo el derecho sobre mí.

Llegué a la casa de Stuart, pero no me atreví a llamar a la puerta, en vez, me quedé inmóvil frente a esta lista para susurrar el nombre de Michael. Entonces que venía a pensarlo, claro que me escucharía. Pero no fue necesario, posiblemente me escuchó llegar, qué ruidosa debía de ser para quienes tenían súper audición, si ya para los simples mortales era bastante patosa. Le miré, llevaba los mismos ojos dorados de siempre – nada más que focas y lobos marinos— y aunque tenía la boca cerrada, podría haber apostado a que tenía toda su dentadura intacta. Antes de que pudiese lanzarme en busca de un abrazo, al segundo siguiente era él quien como por arte de telepatía me lo proporcionaba.

Acarició mi cabello dulcemente mientras hacía lo mismo con su mejilla en mi frente.

-Steph- dijo y de pronto su voz sonaba completamente firme y seria –Necesito que termines de leer los libros-

Asentí sin comprender a qué se refería con eso, ni mucho menos, por qué me lo pedía. Soltó de mí por unos instantes para hacerme pasar.

-Stuart fue a trabajar- dijo antes que preguntase cualquier cosa. Cualquiera hubiera creído que me leía la mente…

… Qué extraño, estaba casi segura de que ya habíamos tenido una conversación en que me había confesado que en realidad cada vez se alejaba más de mi mente. ¿Por qué habrá estado tan perceptivo ese día?

-Si que andas perceptivo hoy- le comenté.

-Solo a ratos- aseguró.

-¿Qué es eso de que necesitas que termine de leerme los libros?-

-Crepúsculo- y antes que le dijera que ya me lo había leído agregó –La saga-

-¿Por qué?-

-Entonces cuéntame todo el sueño-

-No cambies el tema- Frunció el ceño levemente, ese gesto era tan ajeno a él que no le calzaba de manera alguna.

-¿No ves que estamos hablando de lo mismo?-

-No-

-Esto es todo de lo mismo- comenzó a alzar la voz. Otro gesto que no le calzaba para nada – ¿No te das cuenta que yo no debería estar aquí?-

-¡Michael! ¡Lo hemos hablado!-

-Pero es la verdad, no conocemos a nadie como yo, no sabemos por completo cual debería ser mi accionar, no sabemos a qué atenernos ¿y si tengo fallas?-

O.K, todo comenzaba a ser oficialmente absurdo. ¿Michael con fallas? Completamente imposible. Lo bueno de la discusión y de ver a Michael completamente preocupado por, _aún no logro entender por qué,_ era que me hacían separarlo por completo al monstruo de mi sueño. Viendo la inseguridad cruzar de esa manera sus ojos se me hacía incluso imaginar que ambos pertenecieran a la misma especie.

-¡Tu no tienes fallas Michael!- le grité a centímetros de su cara. Era perfecto.

-Por favor- suplicó -¿Qué tan malo puede ser seguir leyendo a Edward?-

He ahí un grave error. ¿Para qué seguir leyendo a _Edward_ cuando tenía a alguien mil veces mejor al frente? Viéndolo así, no tenía ningún sentido malgastar mi tiempo en una historia cuando podía construirla por mi misma. Y bueno, con Michael.

-¿Y por qué no los lees tú? Seguro que tienes más tiempo que yo- sabía que mis palabras estaban yendo relativamente lejos para los cánones normales, pero Michael tendría que sobreponerse, o al menos encontrar una excusa convincente a ello.

-Está bien- aceptó –Pero eso no quita que tú tengas que leerlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo solo lo entenderé desde mi visión de vampiro mi amor, no lograré ponerme en tu lugar. Para mí, es mucho más valioso lo que me cuentes con tus palabras que lo que pueda leer, aunque no quite que de hecho yo también pueda descifrar algo por mi cuenta.-

Suspiré. Quizá él no había conseguido darme una excusa convincente, pero me refutó a la perfección con argumentos basados en cosas que bien conocía, después de todo, gran parte de ese argumento lo había sacado de mis conocimientos previos cuando aún estaba dentro de mi mente.

-O.K, los leeré. Pero solo tengo Eclipse, me faltará… Amanecer.-

-¿No pueden comprártelo si te terminas Eclipse? Lo haría yo, pero… ya sabes que…-

Quizá no tuviese el mismo poder que él y no pudiese ver lo que pensaba, pero bien que podía ver sus sentimientos e inseguridades en sus ojos. Esto era en verdad importante para él, aunque en esos momentos no comprendí por qué. Pero había algo más… Acaricié su mejilla dulcemente.

-No eres Edward mi amor- le recordé. El me sonrió de vuelta y su mirada le volvió a delatar.

¿Así que de eso se trataba? Para llegar a conocer a Michael en lo más profundo de su ser se necesitaba verlo completamente aterrado a lo desconocido.

Acerqué su rostro lentamente al mío y él cedió sin reparo. Lo besé. Me besó. Pero fue un beso muy delicado, él estaba teniendo demasiado cuidado conmigo. Ni siquiera había intentado reutilizar mi recurso de provocación erótica, pues bien sabía que si titubeaba era porque no sabía hasta que punto seguiría siendo él mismo. Me sentí culpable, por culpa de mi sueño era que Michael ahora estaba aterrado.

- Y bueno ¿no tenemos una maratón de lectura?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara intentando lo más posible parecer normal. Por poco lo consiguió, pero acababa de aprender a leer su mirada y esa no era la mirada que ponía mi Michael cuando ponía su sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y piensas comenzar ya?-

-Por supuesto mi amor. No podemos perder el tiempo-

Me rendí. Michael no sería el mismo hasta que hubiésemos acabado con eso. Lo dejé que fuera por mi libro, teniendo en consideración que nadie le vería. Al regreso traía dos.

-¿Y para qué Crepúsculo?-

-Pues porque yo tengo que leerlo mi amor- sonrió.

-¿No te lo sabes ya? Creí que como…-

-Intenté concentrarme en tu lectura una vez mientras leías Luna Nueva, pero… Bueno, ya sabes el resto- No, no sabía.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Pues me aburrí y aparecí en el coche de Miriam- sonrió. No comprendí, ¿Cómo era eso de que apareció? ¿O sea que ya existía de antes que apareciera en Nueva York?

-¿Ya estabas ahí?- supuse que entendería.

-Más o menos, llevaba casi un mes en tu subconciencia, pero ya era más como yo mismo como uno o dos días antes de aquel día, algo así.-

¡BAM! ¿Qué confesiones de una típica adolescente? ¿Confesiones de un perfecto Michael, no debió haberse llamado la película?

-Suerte que te aburriste- reí dejándome caer sobre su hombro. Él rió conmigo, y escucharlo fue el mayor de los lujos que podría haberme dado. Era tan gentil. Podría haber sido confundido fácilmente por un príncipe de cuento, al menos yo ya lo había hecho.

-Ya, en serio ¿vamos a leer o no?- siguió riendo.

-Si quieres te lo cuento-

-¿No que querías que leyera también?-

-Está bien… Pero, pero debo volver a casa antes del almuerzo, seguro Mariana me matará si no llego.- Lo pensé mejor –Bueno, eso aparte del buen sermón que me dará si se entera que estuve toda la mañana aquí en casa de Stuart, quien por lo demás no está- reí.

Me miró con intensidad por unos instantes y yo me dejaba derretir mientras inútilmente intentaba comprender su trasfondo. Sonrió con picardía y levantó las cejas un par de veces. Un perfecto 1313 de Messenger, y luego de acercó a mi oído.

-Entonces tendremos que elaborar un plan para que no se entere que estuviste aquí. No me gustaría que pensara que te he tenido raptada toda la mañana en este claustro-

Me dio escalofríos la forma en que lo dijo, aunque me gustaba la parte de ser raptada por Michael. Aún así, ¿En serio había sido él quien lo había dicho? ¿O una vez más era mi increíble imaginación la que volaba a mil kilómetros por hora? Tragué saliva y él rió en respuesta.

-Vamos Steph, leamos de una vez-

Así que así estuvimos toda la mañana, leyendo, pero es de esperar que ya no fuese como antes. Aunque tampoco me aburría, era como si estuviese leyendo para un control de lectura, con la ventaja de que a veces sí era realmente cómico. Antes, solía reír por las cosas que decía Bella, es que sencillamente pensaba que habían cosas que simplemente podría haberse ahorrado, pero ahora reía de escuchar a Michael reír.

-¿Qué dijo ahora?- preguntaba al borde ya de un ataque de risa. El movía su cabeza y decía.

-Es que a esta Bella se le ocurre cada cosa y yo creía que tus pensamientos ya eran cómicos.- Así que mis pensamientos eran cómicos, vaya, algo nuevo…

-¿Así que mis pensamientos son cómicos? Oh, ahora entiendo por qué te mata tanto no poder verlos, pobrecito, debes de aburrirte- simulé molestia.

-Pues claro- bromeó -¿Cómo sabré cuando huir de tu acoso?-

-Lastima, ya no puedes- reí y me incliné para besarlo -¿Ves?- él rió al unísono conmigo.

Y luego retomábamos la lectura hasta la próxima interrupción de Michael. Era lo que movía la mañana.

Llegó el medio día y dejé el libro a un lado.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó Michael con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Podría haber jurado que fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba pensando le divertía.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No quieres que sepan que estuviste aquí toda la mañana cierto?-

-No…- me quedé mirándole a los ojos para descubrir que lo que tenía en mente era un plan -¿Qué propones?-

-Sube a mi espalda-

Reí estrepitosamente al captar al menos gran parte de su plan, pero igual no más que me subí en su espalda. Ni modo que iba a perder una oportunidad como esa.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.

Asentí y al segundo siguiente ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El viento azotaba mi rostro fuertemente. Michael corría como los dioses y nada raro habría sido descubrir que estuviese volando.

-¡Ay!- grité de júbilo, eso estaba de lujo.

Hundí mi cabeza en el cuello de mi vampiro corredor y me embriagué de su aroma. Él reía alegremente ante algún chiste en su cabeza. Aunque no entendía por qué, también me serví a reír con él.

Pero la carrera no duró mucho, fue solo hasta llegar al lugar al que solíamos ir en nuestras caminatas y sesiones de foto, de esa manera, Mariana no sospecharía nada.

***

Durante las próximas dos semanas el panorama no fue muy diferente, y ya comenzaba a hostigarme de pasar todas las mañanas, encerrada en la misma rutina y en las mismas cuatro paredes. Lo que sí no dejaba de ser novedad era las cabalgatas a '_la' Michael'_, lástima que fuesen tan cortas.

Y bueno, por la tarde por lo general Mariana me hacía estudiar, así que no tenía tiempo de leer mucho.

Michael terminó los cuatro libros bastante antes que yo, claro, como él no dormía y no tenía que estudiar como yo, tenía bastante más tiempo, además, que en lo que yo tardaba en leer una página él leía tres.

Al final, no pudimos desentrañar tantos _secretos_ como él creía. Sólo que estaban los _Vulturis_, eso no era nuevo para mí, quienes se preocupaban del orden en la comunidad vampírica, castigando a los vampiros rebeldes que revelasen su identidad a los humanos. Así que en ese sentido, íbamos por buen camino. Luego, estaba el hecho, de que en ninguna parte se especificaba qué hacer cuando un vampiro había sido creado por la mente de un humano, todos eran o _neófitos_ o los llamados _niños inmortales_. Los últimos, completamente ilegales, así que no había caso, una vampira no sería mamá, a menos que hubiese quedado embarazada durante su vida de humana en cuyo caso sería un embarazo fatal. Se necesitarían una serie de implementos y aún así, la humana no saldría con vida.

No emití comentario sobre esto último, pero pude ver en la reacción de Michael que una pequeña chispa se apagaba. Nunca daría pie para llegar a eso, nunca lo intentaría… estaba segura, que nunca daría un paso más conmigo.

Lo bueno de todo aquello, eso sí, era que no había dentro de los vampiros una crisis tan potente como para trastornarlo completamente y perdiera el control de la manera que había ocurrido en mi sueño. Así que en ese caso, debía sentirme afortunada y segura. Él también se relajó bastante cuando hubimos acabado.

Pero no olvidábamos ni por un momento que todo eso era ficción. La mayoría de las personas cuerdas no creían ni una sola palabra de todo ello. En la mayoría, por supuesto, no cabíamos nosotros, Michael era un vampiro como Edward después de todo, pero ¿y qué si todo lo demás era mentira? Aún quedaba esa pequeña gota de incertidumbre.

-No te preocupes- sonreí en un momento en que descansábamos en el sofá de Stuart mientras acariciaba su rostro –Lo que haya que ver lo veremos en el camino-

Él agitó su cabeza en señal de no querer contradecirme, pero dándome la señal de que en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

**Eso sería por hoy día, pero no se preocupen los que deseen seguir leyendo, en estos momentos estoy con una sorprendente inspiración ya que estoy a punto de terminar de escribir el capítulo 16 y por un error cronológico ya tengo listo el capítulo 17. Así que serían dos nuevos capítulos en un rango máximo de dos semanas. (= **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Especialmente a Danika y Kathi que me apoyan en todas mis locuras. Y un saludo especial a mi país: Chile, porque para mi sorpresa, son los que más leen este fic. =D **

**Paz y amor.**

**Carime.**


	17. Desvergüenza

**Quizás sea que este fic está hecho para disculparme… Prometo que tenía este capítulo listo desde hace ya no sé si dos o tres semanas, pero me vi en vuelta en dos burbujas que por poco y me ahogan. Les contaré: Una semana llena de ensayos PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria), hice tres de leguaje!!!!! No si fue horrible. Y luego, la semana que siguió a esa me ví enfrascada en el aniversario de mi colegio, así que ahí tuve que estar preparando nuestras presentaciones como alianza y todo eso….**

**Pero ahora tengo un par de minutos libres para subir este nuevo capítulo, espero que las guste:**

**16. Desvergüenza**

La vida en el frío continuaba y Michael había terminado por aceptarse tal cual era.

-¿Te molesta como es Edward?- me preguntó un día de la nada cuando hacía ya bastante tiempo que habíamos dejado de hacer los análisis de _Crepúsculo_.

-¿No has podido ver nada?- pregunté en respuesta al recordar que ya hacía bastante tiempo también que no se anticipaba en absolutamente nada a lo que yo pensaba.

-No, por eso te pregunto-

-¿Hace cuanto?-

Me miró con escepticismo, sabía que odiaba que cambiara el tema cuando él preguntaba algo, pero tenía que preguntarle. _Quería_ preguntarle. Esa era una de las cosas que más me intrigaban en el mundo: saber por qué diablos había perdido su conexión. Aún más que por qué había aparecido en mi imaginación y luego se había vuelto real.

-Dos semanas-

O sea que hacía dos semanas que Michael no sabía absolutamente nada más de lo que yo le pudiese decir. Hacía dos semanas que Michael era un ser completamente externo a mí. Que pena.

-¿Nada de nada?-

-Nada de nada-

Nada de nada. Se formó un nudo en mi estómago.

-Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta- No me dio ni tiempo de ponerme mal -¿Te molesta como es Edward?-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-No sé, en el sentido de que siempre se menos precia y… no sé, ya sabes… como es- Comprendí la intriga en su mirada.

-Si te refieres a si lo prefiero a ti: No, eres mil veces mejor- lo besé y el sonrió levemente en respuesta.

-Lo que me pregunto es: ¿En serio le gusta a las mujeres que los hombres anden por la vida dando lástima de su existencia?-

Me lo pensé mejor. Él quería una respuesta de verdad, algo profundo. Parecía ser casi un problema existencial para él. El quería descripciones, probablemente para mejorar su conducta, impresionarme – aunque me parecía loco—qué sé yo, y no que me limitara a un sí o no.

-Supongo que…- aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Si Michael se estaba comparando con Edward, yo no debía incentivarle aún más –Si te refieres a por qué creo que Edward causa sensación entre las mujeres creo que es por lo tierno y porque siempre cuida de Bella. Pero no me gusta que ande por la vida siempre con problemas. En realidad, cambiaría eso- Lo abracé – Los prefiero graciosos y sarcásticos.-

Me volvió a besar como en su primera clase como profesor particular y curiosamente volví a recordar la semejanza de triángulos. Jeje, curioso.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó malvadamente, posiblemente imaginando que mi cabeza daba vueltas, como resultaba ser.

-No- le desafié –Mmmm… no me convences, pero si quieres puedes volver a intentar- terminé por sonreír ampliamente para conseguir lo que me había propuesto.

Desde entonces Michael volvió a ser el mismo de Nueva York, eso sí, con dos claras diferencias. Uno, no era tan insoportable y; Dos, Era todo mío. Así que visitaba mi casa con más frecuencia a la hora de la cena, aunque eso no lo hizo comer. Casi siempre éramos seis con Stuart a la hora de comer, así que Mariana se excusaba en que no cabíamos todos en la mesa para comer en la sala dónde solíamos pasar la cena junto a algún panorama. Por esto, era fácil disimular. Y si se preguntan por qué no compraban una mesa más grande, según Ross – y mi madre no se quedaba afuera— había que traerla desde los continentes, lo que salía caro y un gasto innecesario. Pero a mí no me convencían, habían sido de comprar un segundo ordenador y algunas otras cosas más para nuestra estadía aquí ¿Y no podían comprar una mesa de calidad?

Pero bueno, en tanto eso no nos afectara a Michael y a mí, no había ningún problema.

Las cosas en la cena se comenzaron a complicar cuando Jen terminó con Stuart. La verdad, a nadie le sorprendió el hecho, de hecho ya todo lo que habían durado se consideraba demasiado tratándose de mi hermana. Lo terrible eso sí, era que a diferencia del resto de las chicas de mi edad, yo no tenía que lidiar con una hermana deprimida que llora a mares días y noches, sino que por el contrario, Jenifer se ponía insoportable en cuanto a su humor de perros. Peor de lo que ya por lo general era.

Casi nunca nos preocupaba – a Mariana y a mí – demasiado ese excesivo malhumor de mi hermana, ya que por lo general a las pocas semanas – máximo dos o tres – ya tenía otro novio. El problema, que aparte de Stuart y Michael, ya nadie era asequible para ella por asuntos de edad. Ya todos los veteranos bordeaban los 50 y como habría dicho Jen: _"¡Horror, es lo menos divo que haya visto jamás!"_ o algo por el estilo. Así que habían dos opciones, o continuaba soltera y Mariana, Ross y yo pagábamos los platos rotos por su mal humor, o volvía con Stuart.

Era mi última esperanza.

Y aún así no había forma de preguntarle por qué había terminado con él. Porque partiendo, era claro que ella lo había finiquitado y no al revés. Al pobre, se le notaba en la cara; pobre alma por haberse enamorado de mi hermana, y aún más pobre por sufrir por mi hermana. Un suplicio que simplemente no se lo daría a nadie. La persona que osase preguntarle terminaría mutilado.

Quizá todos menos uno…

-Steph…- aventuró un día Michael cuando descansábamos en nuestro habitual sitio en la nieve -¿Por qué Jen cortó a Stewart?-

Levanté una ceja. ¿En serio le importaba?

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que él me pidió le averiguase-

-¿En serio la ama?- Mi voz era de incredulidad. Aún no podía convencerme. Michael se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo…-

-La verdad no lo sé. Si quieres ser mutilado dramáticamente- quería que captara la real intención de mis palabras cuando agregué –y que cada una de tus partes sea luego incinerada, estás en todo tu derecho de preguntarle. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí-

No creía que lo fuese a hacer, o si no, no le habría dado la idea.

-¿En serio me mutilaría y quemaría mis partes?- su voz temía un poco al saber que esa era la única forma en que alguien podría acabar con él.

-Al menos eso es lo que da a entender-

Rodó los ojos.

-Entonces le preguntaré-

-¿Por Stuart?- Por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentirme un poco celosa. Nunca me había detenido a pensar que Michael pudiese sentir afecto por alguien que no fuese yo. Aunque supiese que era demasiado egocéntrico por mi parte, y que además me contradecía sola al siempre pensar en el amor de Michael como algo irreal.

-¿Y tú no quieres saber?- me preguntó.

-En verdad me da lo mismo, todos sabíamos que eso ocurriría, Jenifer nunca dura más de un mes con uno. Esto ya es por lejos, más que un _record_-

-Quizá también le ama-

-Lo dudo… estamos hablando de mi hermana. Acuérdate de Nueva York. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que solo andaba con _amigas_ el tiempo que estuvo afuera?-

-No lo sé-

-Vamos Michael, no te vas a poner a defenderla ahora. Sabes lo insoportable que ha sido siempre, desde mucho antes que conociera a Stuart.-

-Steph…- Se acercó dejando solo un medio centímetro entre su nariz y la mía. Sus ojos me quemaban seriamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté notando como mi voz comenzaba a temblar y mi cara comenzaba a arder como si fuese la primera vez que tenía a Michael tan cerca.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de Jen por Dios?! Ja ja ja, Michael que gracioso eres- reí eufóricamente.

-Ah…- me miró de forma suspicaz.

-¿Cómo puedes imaginar algo así?-

-No lo sé- seguía con la misma mirada –Es que como Jen es linda, rubia y simpática, además de que sólo es un año menor que yo…-

-¿Jen? ¿Linda? ¿Simpática? Michael, por favor dime que estás bromeando- Ahora sí que se podía decir con todas sus letras que estaba celosa. ¡¿Jen, Linda?! ¡Nooo!

Entonces fue Michael el que rió a carcajadas.

-Mi amor- dijo besándome –Por supuesto que bromeo- me atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarme -¿O qué, en serio pensaste que Jen…? Puaj…-

-Ese es mi Michael- sonreí.

-Tonta…-

-Por ti- ahora fui yo la que lo besó.

Pero la idea siguió en su cabeza y ya me tenía bajo advertencia que por Stuart le preguntaría así acabara con él. Se lo comentó a Mariana y le encantó la idea. Es que Michael era un chico_ "taaaaan lindo"_.

-Hola Michael- saludó mi hermana encantada. Le eché una mirada de advertencia a mi novio antes de que mi madre me hiciese salir de ahí para que Michael le preguntara. Tuve que acceder de mala gana. Para que pareciera normal, se supone que yo estaba ayudando a Mariana a hacer el almuerzo del día siguiente. No era raro que me pidiera eso aún con Michael en la casa.

Así que los dejamos solos. Mala elección, pero tenía que obedecer. Hasta que nos pusimos a espiar. Michael estaba sentado en el sofá bien erecto inclusive un poco hacia atrás mientras mi hermana a medida le hablaba se acercaba más y más de los parámetros aceptables.

Aguardé, Michael no haría nada. Nada. Nada. Él no. Tenía que confiar en él, tenía que aguardar.

-Aún así no lo entiendo- comentaba Michael a lo que fuese que mi hermana le hubiese dicho antes.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- su voz era dulce. ¡Dulce! ¡No tenía que ser dulce! ¡No _podía_ ser dulce!

-¿Por qué terminaste con Stewart?-

-¡Ay Michael!- Ya estaba prácticamente encima de él, acariciaba su cabello. ¡Su cabello que era mío! Me dediqué a observarlo a él, su rostro era de pánico, Jenifer estaba muy cerca de él. Quizá le estaba quemando la sed. Tenía que detenerlo, por ella, por él y por mí. De otra forma habría terminado mal.

Pero Mariana me detuvo.

-Aguarda…- sus ojos eran cálidos como ya hacía bastante tiempo no los veía, de hecho desde que había perdido a papá y luego cuando nos mudamos. Era su cara de compasión, cuando en verdad sentía lástima por mí, cuando sabía que algo me hacía sufrir, pero no podía hacer nada.

-…No es tan complicado…- seguía diciendo mi hermana y para esos momentos, sus labios estaban a punto a de rosar los de mi vampiro.

No pude ver. Me senté en el suelo de espaldas a la pared que nos ocultaba esperando lo peor. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Lo besaría? ¿Se dejaría? O ¿Cedería ante la sed? Ninguna de las alternativas me gustaba. Todas acababan conmigo. Comencé a llorar lenta y pausadamente. Era un llanto silencioso, de los que se sufren en soledad.

Y de pronto… Algo chocó contra el pisó. Sonó feo. Y Mariana soltó una leve risita antes de apartarse de mí. Su voz era completamente distinta a lo que habría imaginado – a cómo la había escuchado hacía poco—pero su tono me entregó toda la satisfacción y respaldo que necesitaba.

-¡_Jenifer Ella McNeil_!- vociferó -¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-

Decidí echar un vistazo a la escena. ¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas?

Para cuando observé, Mariana y Jenifer discutían del otro lado del sillón, mientras mi pobre y dulce Michael se escondía de este lado, tras el respaldo. Estaba sentado con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y su respiración era muy agitada. Corrí hacia él, no estaba bien.

-¿Michael? ¿Estás bien?- Acaricié su cabello, pero él se hizo a un lado y se puso de pie.

En dos zancadas había dejado la casa.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA?- Le grité a mi hermana.

-¡Steph!- Me reprochó Mariana, pero no me importó, ya sabía que era por mi vocabulario y no por mi enfado. ¿Podía haber peor traición que la desvergüensura de una hermana?

Dejé la casa para seguir a Michael. No le podía dejar, por mucho que él lo quisiera.

Pero cuando salí a la nieve no lo encontré por ningún lado, recorrí las calles pero no estaba. Debía de haber huido y todo por culpa de mi hermana. Iba a comenzar a llorar en mi desesperación cuando se me ocurrió que quizá solo necesitaba saciar su sed. Aguardaría frente a la casa de Stewart a que apareciera.

Estuve ahí unas horas hasta que apareció. Me lancé a sus brazos a abrazarle.

-¡Michael!- gimoteé. Me abrazó con fuerza -¿Cómo estás?-

Palpé su rostro en señal de alguna marca, quizá lápiz labial, quizá restos de sangre, no sé, era un gesto inconciente.

-Aturdido- confesó.

-Esa perra…-

-Steph… es tu hermana-

-Lo sé- me crucé de brazos.

Pero aunque todos me pidiesen que moderara mi vocabulario no había mucho caso. No tenía otras palabras a las que referirme a ella. ¿Con qué cara? ¿Cómo podía ser tan…? Aunque puliésemos, éramos hermanas ¿no había, por minúsculo que fuera, un código que cumplir?

-¿Qué pasó?-

Había recordado que no me había dedicado a observar sino que a llorar.

-Quiso besarme y…-

-Sí sé, esa parte la vi- desvié la mirada, aunque supiese que Michael no le había respondido de manera alguna no podía evitar sentirme como una idiota, traicionada y ultrajada.

-Mi amor- me abrazó de forma paternal y besó una y mil veces mi cabello.

Eso no me ayudó en nada, solo me hacía sentir peor. Una gran parte de mi me odiaba por ser incapaz de siquiera apoyar a Michael cuando era él quien había salido más perjudicado con todo.

-¿Cómo te zafaste de ella?-

-¿No escuchaste el golpe?-

-¿La golpeaste?- Eso comenzaba a ponerse bueno. Él me miraba de forma desaprobadora.

-¿Cómo crees que iba a golpearla? ¿Qué querías que la matara?-

-Ommmm…- sonaba decepcionada -¿Entonces qué hiciste?-

-Me lancé bajo el sofá y tu me encontraste-

Recordé su imagen, su miseria… Era un Michael completamente distinto al que había visto jamás, quizá lo más parecido fue cuando por poco se atragantó con nieve cuando intentó comer una barrita de cereal. Me abracé a su cuello.

-Ya está bien, todo está bien- fue lo único que atiné a decir. Era lo único que por una vez en mi vida _quería_ decir. Él rió contra mi cuello. Amaba la sensación de su aliento en mi piel, aunque él a veces le aproblemaba, sabía que esa sed no le causaba dolor como sí lo hacía estar cerca de cualquier otra persona. Era porque me amaba, por ser su creadora y …. Nunca logré entender por qué otra razón más.

-Sí, todo está bien ahora- dijo para sí.

-Pero nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso de apartarme de ti ¿O.K?- le apunté con mi dedo índice, cosa que quedase bien claro.

-No te puedo prometer eso mi amor. Sabes bien que podría haber sido peligroso incluso para ti-

-Lo sé, es sólo que…- volví a aferrarme a su cuello. Aunque tratase de disimularlo, por dentro estaba hecha polvo, la imagen de Jen prácticamente encima de Michael seguía atormentándome, así como el hecho de que yo sabía que eso podría haber acabado mal si Michael no hubiese tenido una determinación tan grande.

-Sólo que ¿qué?-

-Creí que no volverías- sollocé.

Sentí su dulce y frío tacto, suave como el terciopelo y frío y pétreo como el mármol en mi rostro. Él me sostenía con ambas manos.

-Stephanie Ann McNeil, escúchame, pero escúchame bien- sentía sus ojos como rayos x a través de los míos –Nunca, jamás te voy a dejar, antes yo mismo me prendo fuego.-

Sonreí levemente ante la confesión de mi Michael. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Nunca jamás?

-¿Nunca jamás?-

-Nunca jamás- ¿Ni cuando fuese una anciana?

-¿Ni cuando sea una anciana?- sonrió, posiblemente ante la idea de que me proyectase tanto.

-Ni cuando seas una anciana mi amor- me besó –Ahora, eso siempre y cuando no empieces con las mismas tonterías que Bella, que "_Oh, Michael, ahora soy más vieja que tú, no por favor has que se detenga_"- trató de imitarme.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no lo voy a hacer-

Reí, nunca conté con que fuese a acceder, sobre todo después de haber leído los libros.

-Nunca conté con ello- le confesé.

Ya habría tiempo para pensar en algo, todavía tenía 3 años para siquiera alcanzar la edad de Michael. Y luego podríamos fugarnos o algo así cuando ya comience a hacerse muy visible que yo crezco y Michael no. Aunque claro que el plan tenía varios defectos, pero por lo mismo. Tendría bastante tiempo para pensar en ello.

Pero por el momento aún quedaba algo por arreglar. Algo por lo que pelear, algo que claramente no se iba a quedar así.

Je-ni-fer……

Esperé a llegar a mi casa, pero Mariana no me dejó hacer nada de lo que me habría gustado.

-¡Ya te dije! Ya tiene su castigo, no me hagas castigarte a ti también- me advirtió. Así que quedé imposibilitada a hacer algo.

Perfecto, no me vengaría ni haría nada. No le gritaría ni golpearía como deseaba, pero tampoco le hablaría. Jamás. Dijese lo que dijese, mientras pudiese, simplemente me iría y le dejaría hablando sola. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Lo bueno: daba resultado.

Ya no volvería a preocuparme por ella. Sería casi como si no existiera para mí. Cruel, pero era la verdad. Si a ella yo no le importaba, entonces ¿Por qué a mí si debía? Ya no podía confiar en ella, no podía _contar_ con ella. Entonces no lo haría. La decisión estaba tomada, no me escucharían volver a hablar de ella. Nunca más.

**Tengo una amiga (Kathi, que novedad xD Tq.) que me preguntó un día en quién me base para hacer el personaje de Jenifer. Es curioso, y no sé si alguna vez han visto una serie Australiana que al menos aquí en el cono Sur se pasa por Disney Channel y que se llama: ¿Por qué a mí? **

**¿La han visto? Bueno, me basé en la hermana de Taylor para hacer a Jenifer, aunque no sabría decir cual de las dos es peor. xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustad este capítulo. Háganmelo saber.**

**Los amo. Carime.**


	18. Día de Campo

**Tardé de nuevo en actualizar y lo siento u.u**

**17. Día de campo**

Pero nada impedía que mis pesadillas continuasen, y aunque al cabo de unas semanas ya me había acostumbrado al horror y tormentos a los que me había visto alguna vez, aún me intrigaba la idea de que llevase casi un año con prácticamente el mismo sueño. Once desde que Michael finalmente había aparecido en mi conciencia, diez desde que no habíamos mudad a la Antártida y cuatro desde que Michael se había vuelto real.

Si se veía así, era lógico pensar que algún significado debía tener. De hecho, esa idea la había tenido desde la tercera vez que se había repetido, pero de alguna manera, siempre creí que ya se había cumplido. Es decir: ya estaba en el Sur, ya había conocido a un vampiro, inclusive me había salvado de una tormenta. Y ahora, se transformaba. Entonces ¿qué significaba? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esa sensación de que algo más iba a pasar y no sería bueno?

Además, seguía pensando, el aislamiento debería de haberme vuelto demente, o al menos hecho sentir mal o deprimida. ¡Algo! Pero no parecía dar indicio alguno de sus efectos. Estaba de lo más feliz ahí, sin escuela y con Michael. Aunque hiciese frío, era mucho mejor que no tener a Michael, o peor, tenerlo en Miami. Demasiado sol, habría sido imposible nuestro romance allá. Mucho sol. Habría quedado expuesto y solo podría haberlo visto de noche, donde finalmente mis instintos me dormirían. Habría sido triste. O quizás, se me ocurrió, jamás hubiese tenido el incentivo que tuvo para volverse real. Quizás, hubiese seguido siendo parte de mi imaginación. Sí, habría sido triste.

Así que terminé por decidirme a ser feliz con mi vida ahí en Palmer Station y seguir disfrutando al máximo cada segundo. Tanto así, hasta perder la noción del tiempo. De hecho, con tanta nieve y por tanto tiempo, tan alejada del resto del mundo, tan desconectada, era fácil perder la noción del tiempo. Lo único que diferenciaba un día de otro era el número en el calendario y los momentos con él. Con Michael, cada momento era nuevo, distinto e irrepetible. Todos los días me dormía con la tranquilidad de que lo vería al día siguiente y luego al siguiente, y el siguiente, y así sucesivamente. No tenía nada más de qué preocuparme desde que había terminado toda relación con mi hermana, que por cierto, había prometido nunca más mencionaría. No había que preocuparse porque el tiempo no fuese suficiente o por que algún día esa dulce y hermosa rutina, en la que nadie más en el mundo se había visto envuelto alguna vez, acabase. Tenía todo el tiempo de Mundo. Toda una vida por delante.

Ese día decidimos ir a la "playa" de _día de Campo_, notarán las comillas, pues aunque sonase ilógico, existía un lugar en que la Tierra chocaba con el mar, justo a ese sitio, los humanos llamamos _playa_. El día estaba soleado, así que nos alejamos por la ventana cosa de no ser vistos por ningún humano, para ir: lejos de los humanos. Nadie más vería a Michael brillar, y aunque fuese ilógico, me sentía orgullosa de ello, solo yo tendría ese privilegio.

Llegamos al lugar, pero no había forma en que yo quisiese soltarme de su cuello. Se estaba bien ahí, rodeada de su perfume y su esencia que jamás encontraría en alguien más. No le dejaría, no entonces que no había apuro, no entonces que no tendríamos que volver para el almuerzo, no entonces que Mariana me había dejado estar todo el día con él, aunque bueno, me lo debía. No entonces…

-¡Vamos Steph! Baja ya- rió.

-No- reí contra su cuello. Sí que se estaba bien ahí.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no quiero-

-¿Y por qué no _quieres_? No creo que tengas la mejor vista ahí-

-Pero tengo el mejor aroma- confesé.

-Oh, en eso tienes razón, sí que huele de lo mejor aquí.-

-Imposible-

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar?-

-Nada, es simplemente imposible que huela mejor que acá-

-¿Ah, si?-

Entonces sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cintura en un ataque de cosquillas. En el ataque consiguió que me soltase de él, pero habría sido una fuerte y fea caída si no me hubiese alcanzado. Sus brazos me rodearon en menos de lo que realmente fui capaz de ver y me acorraló contra la nieve. Estaba fría y muy húmeda, pero no me preocuparía demasiado por eso, mi traje me protegía. Y luego, cuando creí que cambiaría su estrategia…. Siguió con su ataque.

-¡Ay, no!- reía.

Hice lo imposible por vengarme, pero era realmente imposible, no daría resultado, su piel era como el mármol cuando se trataba de causarle alguna sensación.

Volvió a encajonarme contra la nieve aún en su juego y sin previo aviso me besó intensamente. Repetí mi técnica, la única, la que sabía que no fallaría para que si intensificada el beso. Quería sentirlo a él más cerca. Más cercano. Me aferré de él de brazos y piernas, y por un momento no hizo ni amago de separarse. Fue sin duda uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Era mío.

Y entonces rió entre besos.

-¿Qué es lo tan….? ¡Aaaahhh!- y las cosquillas comenzaron otra vez.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién ganó? ¿Desde dónde se huele mejor?-

Por supuesto que no había aroma que se le comparase a cuando tenía su aliento contra el mío y él tan cerca. Cuando éramos casi uno.

-Tú ganaste- le mimé antes de que esta vez yo, le robara un beso, al que tampoco se negó. Vaya, si que andaba solidario ese día.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué? ¿Piensas estar así todo el día?-

-A mí no me molesta- sonreí.

-Claro que no- rió.

-Vamos, hoy es nuestro día-

Lo pensó en silencio por unos instantes y luego me guiñó.

-Tienes razón- me atrajo hacia su costado para abrazarme. Besó mi frente y luego de acurrucarme entre sus brazos por varios minutos en silencio agregó:

-¿Te echaste bloqueador solar?-

Una pregunta extraña. ¿No tenía nada mejor en qué pensar?

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Porque no quiero que te quemes-

-¿En eso pensabas?-

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Mis revoluciones había bajado en cierta manera, haciendo que la atmosfera se calmara y tomara un ritmo de cuento de hadas.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

Yo besaba su cuello insistentemente, pero a él no parecía afectarle, por lo que no me daba ningún remordimiento continuar. Era estar en el paraíso.

-La nieve quema, y yo también-

-Vaya que humilde- Pero era la verdad, quemaba.

Rió gentilmente como solía hacerlo.

-Lo decía por el brillo- aclaró al borde de una risita explosiva.

-Ah-

Era cierto, ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, estaba brillando y era tan hermoso. La sorpresa no estuvo en el hecho, sino que con todo lo "ocupado" que había estado el _día de Campo_, no había tenido siquiera neuronas para pensar en ello. Mal que me pesase que no tuviese sentidos suficientes como para apreciar a Michael al máximo, siempre terminaba por distraerme con algo.

-Me gusta tu brillo- confesé y para mi sorpresa, lo que conseguí fue que me atrajera aún más hacia él.

El día fue hermoso. Nada de qué preocuparse y nadie de _quién_ preocuparse. De nuevo Jenifer, mírenla con tratar de conquistar a mí Michael. Pero bueno, ya era segunda vez que pensaba en ella, y como dije, no era momento para gastarlo pensando en terceros.

-¿Sabes qué es el colmo?- interrumpió mis pensamientos y hubiese sido lindo que hubiese sido concientemente, pero ya la costumbre a la complementariedad que solía haber de nuestras mentes se iba borrando.

-¿Qué?-

-En todo este tiempo en la Antártica… Jamás hemos hecho un hombre de nieve-

Levanté una ceja con incertidumbre. ¿Un hombre de nieve? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Observé la emoción en sus ojos. Era tan hermoso ¿Cómo hacer la vista gorda cuando se ponía así? Después de todo, no éramos seres iguales o algo, su personalidad era lo que lo hacía aún más único. En todos los sentidos, era lo más especial del mundo.

-¿Quieres hacer un hombre de nieve?- le pregunté. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-_Tú _¿Quieres hacer un hombre de nieve?-

-No fue lo que te pregunté-

Le desafié. Fije mi vista en la suya lo más firme que pude a ver si aflojaba, por una vez, estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que no fuese en lo más mínimo por mí. Ya no era difícil si se trataba de él. ¿Cuál era su problema ahora? No había tenido ningún problema en tratar de persuadirme para que me tomase esas fotos de portada. ¿Qué ocurría ahora? ¿Es que acaso Michael se avergonzaba de querer jugar con nieve y no de verme modelar? Como si un vampiro no tuviese derecho a divertirse.

-No. No quiero- aseguró, pero lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que mentía.

-Pues yo _sí_ quiero- le desafié. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes pepas ante su asombro. Algo bueno que tuviese que no pudiese leerme.

-…Steph… No _tienes_ que hacer esto, yo…. Es tu día, yo….-

-Corrección: _Nuestro_ día.- le besé –Así que vamos, que hay un hombrecillo de nieve que contraír.-

Era increíble como la más mínima actividad se convertía en toda una novedad para él. Hacía años que no construía uno, pero aún así en mi memoria no era tan divertido como parecía serlo para él. Simplemente, fascinante. Hacer las pelotas de nieve fue todo un desafío. Yo no podía siquiera levantarlas, y él que podría haberlo hecho fácilmente: las rompía. Demasiado fuerte para la nieve resultó este chico-vampiro. Hombre-vampiro – como fuese que lo considerase con mi mente adolescente—.

-Bueno, bueno- se vanaglorió cuando por fin logramos poner las pelotas en su lugar una sobre la otra –Pero… Aún le falta algo…- y su rostro se iluminó de pronto sin que en un principio lograse comprender por qué.

Lo observé atentamente y poco a poco comencé a sentir como la sangre comenzaba a gorgotear en mi cuello y golpear con fuerza mis mejillas y orejas. Mi corazón jugueteaba frenético y yo seguía con la vista fija en un blanco. Michael. Así, de a poco, observé como se iba desabotonando la camisa botón a botón a una velocidad que pareció casi imperceptible. ¿En serio había tenido los botones abrochados? Su increíble y reluciente anatomía fue quedando al descubierto. Cualquiera se habría alarmado ante ello, un ser humano, sin camisa en medio de la nieve antártica. Pero yo no podía hacer más que encontrarme completa y perdidamente fascinada ante él. Era tan hermoso… Pero bueno, era Michael. Se dirigió al hombrecillo y lo vistió con su prenda que si me preguntan, se le veía mejor a él, pero también era cierto que él se veía mejor sin ella. Y luego, sin más, de la nada, Chaz*, Kaboom…. Comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso el hombrecillo llevaría pantalones también? Me dirigió una mirada rápida, pero aunque yo sabía que escuchaba mi corazón a la perfección, hizo perfecto caso omiso al hecho. Amarró su cinturón a la gran camisa que ahora vestía la pequeña figura de nieve frente a él.

-Ahora sí- sonrió satisfecho -¿trajiste la cámara?-

-Sí, está con la comida-

Ni siquiera se inmutó en lanzarme un mirada desaprobadora, definitivamente estaba ignorando mi desorden hormonal. Ni siquiera por mi desorden en lo referente a la cámara. ¿Qué hacía una cámara digital junto a la comida? ¿Ni siquiera para reprenderme podía lanzarme un mirada? O era simplemente que mi desorden con las cosas materiales ya no le sorprendían en absoluto.

Al instante ya estaba de nuevo frente a mí con la cámara tomándole fotos al muñeco.

-Vamos Steph, ponte junto al muñeco- pidió, y esta vez era yo la que me había acostumbrado a su infantil deseo de tomarme fotos.

-Está bien, pero solo si después vienes tú y soy yo la que toma las fotos- reí y sonreí para el flash. ¿O era por Michael semidesnudo frente a mí?

En nuestro día al aire libre también almorzamos, bueno, más bien almorcé, lo que es Mihcael, estuvo todo el rato mirando con deseo una foca que nadaba cerca.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mil veces.

Entonces él sonreía y contestaba:

-Hoy estoy de maravilla-

Así que seguía sintiéndome como toda una rechazada. Por comer sola y por no poder abstenerme como Michael. Aunque las dos cosas, eran casi como si fuese lo mismo. Pero él seguía sonriéndome así e instándome a comer. ¿Cómo podría negarme? Sobre todo con su gran mentira: "Le gustaba verme comer" ¿Cómo? Nadie se ve bien comiendo. ¡Nadie! Aunque una cosa era verdad, me hacía sonrojar cada vez más.

En un principio, la tarde tenía toda la pinta de ser tranquila. Así eran las cosas hasta que se excusó.

-Bueno Señorita, no sé usted, pero lo que es yo, voy a andar-

¿Nadar? Claaaaro, como él era tan inmortal, tan perfecto, tan ¡uy! Tan… tamaña creación, que ¿Qué podía ser un despreciable y minúsculo glaciar para él? Y encima se vanagloriaba de ello. Tarado. Tarado sí, Tarado no. Reí en mi fuero interno, aún así lo amada.

-Imbécil- mascullé y él rió estrepitosamente. Aproveché la oportunidad pasa aferrarme a él –No, no te dejo- Mi miró sorprendido –Sólo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

Sonreí inconcientemente.

-Que me des un beso-

-Todos los que quieras preciosa- me besó un para de veces y con el dolor de mi alma le dejé ir.

Verlo nadar era todo un espectáculo, partiendo por el increíble efecto que se producía cuando se sumergía. El agua que le rodeaba brillaba junto a él como si fuese un kaleidoscopio. ¿Alguna vez han visto el efecto que se produce cuando ponen una de esas pequeñas velas a flotar en un recipiente de vidrio lleno de agua? Bueno, multipliquen eso por harto. Tanto Michael como el mar son más grandes que ese _"experimento"_ decorativo.

Si antes ya parecía una criatura mítica o un ángel, ahora esa imagen se constataba por sí sola. Hasta el más miope podría haber notado lo especial e inhumano que era (inhumano en el mejor de los sentidos por supuesto).

Y luego para hacer aún más "_espectacular_" el momento, estaban todas las estupideces que hacía dentro del agua para hacerme reír.

Era tan perfecto y cautivante, que lo habría dado todo por haber nadado junto a él. Por supuesto, ni lo intenté. Aún tenía un poco de amor propio y no quería una muerte trágica.

Lo que era mi vida… Nada podía ir mal. Simplemente se me era imposible de creer. ¿En serio aún existía el Medio Oriente, con todos lo problemas que le aquejaban? ¿En serio aún existía en el Mundo el concepto de guerra y de destrucción nuclear? Parecía de otro mundo. Completamente irreal.

Cuando oscureció volvimos a Palmer Station, el _Michael-movil_, ya se había cambiado su ropa mojada y para volver a parecer humano se había vuelto a poner su traje de nieve. Estaba cargado con las cosas que habíamos llevado y listo para el viaje de vuelta a casa.

-Bueno princesa- dijo cuando llegamos a mi _quizás no tan dulce_ morada –Sana y salva- sonrió coquetamente.

Abrí la puerta y Michael me ayudó a entrar las cosas, en realidad yo no llevaba nada. Estaba exhausta.

-Hola chicos- saludó Mariana besándonos en bienvenida. Ese acto, a veces terminaba por ponerme completamente nerviosa. Para Michael, una cosa era besarme a mí, que ya había confesado, no era tan difícil como Edward lo hacía ver, pero aún así se cuidaba. Y otra muy distinta era besar a mi madre o a mi … _hermana_, que, palabras textuales suyas: "le incineraba la garganta". -¿Cómo lo pasaron?-

-De fábula- sonreí.

-Que bueno- sonrió mi madre de vuelta.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo diferente que era esa imagen a las del año anterior cuando estábamos en la Florida. Mariana ya no era la insoportable autoridad que no hacía más que hacerme la vida imposible. Es cierto, la esencia seguía ahí, pero ya no era lo mismo, y a mi parecer, todo se debía a Michael. El gran milagro de mi vida. Ambas nos habíamos relajado bastante en esta nueva vida, ya no había estrés ni nada que se le pareciera. En mi fuero interno, y como si dependiese solo de mi deseo, decidí que no quería irme de allí nunca. En el fin del mundo, había encontrado el paraíso.

Michael se fue en seguida. No iba a quedarse a cenar, ni por su hábitos, ni porque Mariana esta vez, curiosamente, no había tenido la delicadeza de invitarlo. No dejaba de ser extraño, pero supuse que tendría sus razones y si eso exoneraba a Michael del suplicio que resultaba para él tener "asquerosa" comida en frente. Por mí estaba bien.

-Steph, ayúdame a poner la mesa en el comedor- me ordenó mi progenitora cuando mi novio ya se había ido.

De nuevo, me pareció extraño, pero no quise preguntar nada, aún mi día era demasiado perfecto como para preguntarme por qué comeríamos en el comedor y no en la cocina o en la sala como acostumbrábamos.

***

-Chicas, tenemos una sonrisa que darles- comenzó Mariana con una sonrisa en la cara mientras acariciaba la mano de Ross junto a ella.

Por la sonrisa y las caricias, y la formalidad del asunto, inmediatamente creí que se trataba de matrimonio. La idea me agradaba, luego de haber vivido con Ross casi un año era imposible no estar feliz por ellos. Él ya había demostrado que nunca reemplazaría a papá y sin embargo encajaba perfecto en nuestra familia – nos aceptaba con todas nuestras locuras y encima se reía amistosamente de ello—. Él era lo más.

La noticia terminaría por cerrar el más perfecto día de mi vida. Así lo creía, así lo esperaba. Pero se me había olvidado algo muy importante: Nunca creas que todo puede ser o es, o será perfecto. Como nada es perfecto en el mundo, y la vida no puede ser plana, de manera alguna, por mucho que uno lo desee, lo que imaginaba estaba a años luz de ser la noticia.

-Me han vuelto a trasladar- sonrió Ross –Podremos volver a Miami en dos semanas-

…

**Ahora, la mala noticia… Me falta por escribir AÚN un capitulo más, el último y el epilogo están ya listos, pero…. (aquí viene el pero) Tengo en estos problemas un pequeño gran problema… Resulta, que en menos de un mes tengo que dar la "bendita" PSU y ya comencé con el estrés previo, por lo que mis neuronas se agotan, las ganas me faltan o no ando de ánimos, y bien sabe Kathi que me ha visto, todo lo que ya me está costando el capítulo, porque como ven, es intenso. Así que la verdad no creo que sea capaz de terminarlo antes del 2 de Diciembre (fecha en que por fín acabará todo). Si llega antes la inspiración, el tiempo y las ganas, bienvenido sea. **

**Espero lo entiendan y recen (o pidan, o lo que sea que su fe les permita) por mí, para que me vaya bien en esa pruba que es muuuy importante (para entrar a la Universidad), y para que me quede bueno el capítulo, porque, desde mi punto de vista es el capítulo más importante de la historia y no quiero que quede mediocre o aún más mediocre que los otros… bueno, uds me entienden. **

**=)**

**Los amo, los adoro, los extraño.**

**Carime**


	19. Jamás

**1, 2, 3 ¡Sorpresa! Antes de lo que esperaba ya está aquí el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. =) Disfrútenlo y llórenlo si quieren llorarlo.**

**18. Jamás**

El mundo se detuvo como por arte de magia. Todo había acabado. Todo. De nuevo. De nuevo volvería a ese oscuro agujero del que había surgido, al que debería sentirme alegre y satisfecha de volver. De nuevo volvería a mi vida. De nuevo volvería a ser nadie en el lugar en que todo el mundo brilla. Y no quería. Y me desgarraba la garganta.

Mi vida era perfecta. ¡Perfecta! ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar? ¿Por qué no estaba alegre, como todo el mundo? ¿Por qué cada vez que todo estaba de maravilla algo tenía que fallar y arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mal agradecida? Pero por otro lado ¿Podría salir algo bueno de todo aquello? ¿Tal cual la última vez? ¿Cómo podría serlo? ¿Qué sería de Michael? ¡Oh, por Dios, eso era! ¡Michael!

No, no, no, no y no. No podía estar bien, no _iba_ a estar bien. No ya, no entonces. ¿Y quien me entendería? ¿Había alguien en la Tierra a quién no le habría gustado esta noticia? ¡Miami! ¡Florida! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser distinta al resto? ¿Acaso alguien me entendería? ¿o le importaría?

Mi corazón daba golpes acelerados, estaba aterrada. ¡Condenada! Y sin embargo, la gente alrededor mío sonreían deslumbrantes. Todos. Y es que nadie tenía el mismo problema que yo. Michael. ¿Qué sería de Michael?

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la individua sentada junto a mí que hacíase llamar mi hermana con inconfundible ilusión. Claro, como ya no estaba con Stuart y Michael no le había dado ni la hora, no tenía problema ni remordimiento alguno de irse. Además, sol, playa y arena ¿Había algo mar paradisiaco que aquello? Volvería a ver a sus amigas, a sus ex novios y lo más preciado para ella, sus centros comerciales. Nadie valía más para ella que eso. _Nadie_. Aunque hubiese continuado su romance con Stewart, no se habría hecho drama en ir. Tan perra que era. Intenté no ver la sonrisa que mis padres le enviaron en respuesta, para entonces, el shock y el espanto habían dado espacio a la más honda tristeza del mundo. Todo me daba vueltas y quería llorar a solas en mi cuarto.

-¿Puedo retirarme?- pedí en un murmullo. No me importó sentir sus miradas en mí, no levantaría la vista, solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Bueno- respondió mi madre con tristeza seguramente desilusionada de si misma. ¿Cómo no había visto esto venir?

Así que corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación, tal cual la última vez. Me encerré y abracé mi almohada. Lloré y lloré y lloré por largo rato, total, tendría toda la noche para tomar una decisión, toda la noche para acostumbrarme a la idea.

Mi progenitora entró en el cuarto una media hora más tarde y acarició mi cabello en silencio mientras yo seguía llorando.

Aunque traté de concentrarme en algo que no fuese yo o mi sufrimiento, no lo logré. No tenía sentidos para nada externo, ni mi respiración descontrolada, ni mis sollozos, ni las caricias de Mariana, sólo sabía una cosa: No quería dejarlo. No quería. No _podía_ dejarlo. Era Mío, _mi_ Michael, el siempre fuerte pero siempre sentimental Michael. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿Es Michael, cierto?-

No quise responder ¿Por quién más iba a ser sino?

-No te preocupes cariño, ya ves como todo saldrá bien-

-No…-

Mi agonía aumentó su tamaño en mi pecho. ¿Cómo que todo iba a estar bien? Si me separaba de Michael nada iba a estar bien. ¡Nada!

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? En una de esas, hasta pueda irse a Miami con nosotros, después de todo, el explora ¿no?- Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no la funcionó.

-No se iría…- Sí se iría, pero no le dejaría.

-Mi amor…- hizo una pausa si su mano dejó de acariciarme. Cerré los ojos fuertemente contra mi almohada, tendría que prepararme para la típica aclaración que las mamás hacen cuando hay que afrontarse a algo malo. Lo sabía –Debes entender que hay veces, y sobre todo a tu edad, en donde las relaciones no son para siempre y uno debe ser fuerte.- Yo hipé. Lo sabía. -Sé que suena duro, pero en verdad no pensaste que estarías con Michael para toda la vida ¿verdad?- Sí, para toda la eternidad –Él es un chico grandioso ¡Estupendo! Pero es recién tu primer amor corazón… Ahora, si el amor es fuerte, seguirán en contacto, tienen las computadoras, los teléfonos…. De ustedes dependerá. Habla con él.-

Aguardó un rato a que le diera una respuesta, y luego al ver que no había caso me dejó dándome un beso maternal en despedida.

Entonces era un alivio, ya estando sola tendría tiempo para pensar. ¿Encontraría una solución?

No podía hacerle caso a Mariana, no podía pedirle que se fuera conmigo, era demasiado egoísta, aún para mí. Tendría que esconderse todo el día hasta que fuese de noche para poder salir. Llamaría la atención que nunca saliera a la playa como todos los demás chicos. Y Lu querría que lo invitara a nuestras salidas y no podría. Mariana se preguntaría por qué ya nunca salía de la casa. O podría fingir un trabajo. ¿Podría fingir un trabajo y esconderse en algún sitio hasta el anochecer?

Aunque hubiese podido, aunque él, lo más probable, habría aceptado, no podía ¿Qué clase de monstruo era como para que tuviese que ocultarse de esa manera? No, él debía de vivir con dignidad, no valía la pena exponerlo así.

Pero si se enteraba el querría ir… buscaría mil excusas para hacerme sentir mejor, se sentiría con la necesidad, no, con el deber de acompañarme, creería sería lo que me haría feliz. Y con tal que yo fuese feliz lo daría todo, hasta su libertad, después de todo, siempre se sacrificaba por mí y eso lejos de hacerme feliz me podría en esos momentos.

Quizás si no lo hubiese conocido tan bien, quizás si no hubiese sabido de lo que era capaz de sacrificar por mí me habría gustado la idea, o quizás, la razón por la cual el hecho me aborrecía era porque había sido yo la que lo había creado, yo la que lo había imaginado, yo la que se había enamorado y que a la vez lo había enamorado. La culpable de todo, a fin de cuentas, era yo, y por eso, no podía dejar que me siguiera.

Así que tendría que mentir, de la mejor forma posible, la mejor mentira de mi vida, él tendría que creerme. ¿Se enfadaría? Quizás. ¿Me odiaría? Con lo ingenuo que podía ser Michael a veces, lo dudaba. ¿Lo superaría? Sí, seguro que sí, aunque le tomaran unos 100 o 200 años ¿Qué es eso para un vampiro? Comparado con eso, un año significaría insignificancia pura.

Imaginé la escena en mi cabeza una y mil veces para tratar de memorizarme un guión imaginario, una escena inexistente y sus posibles reacciones. Lo más difícil de todo el asunto era que no sabía cómo iba a camuflar mi evidente melancolía, y mi rubor que aparecía por arte de magia cada vez que le tenía enfrente. ¿Cómo se suponía que fingiera no amarle más cuando mis latidos me delatarían en cuestión de segundos? Pero tenía que intentarlo, quizás podría practicar algunos gestos… y practicarlos tanto que ya parecieran naturales y forzados como seguro serían una vez que me encontrara parada junto a él. Decidí que sería mejor si practicaba frente a mi espejo, el dialogo, por supuesto, ocurriría en mi cabeza, no me daría el lujo de que creyeran que estaba más loca de lo que yo misma me creía.

No puedo negar que fue sencillo, mis expresiones, mis ojos, mis líneas, todo parecía completamente convincente, claro que se me olvidaba lo más importante de todo: jamás resultaría. A veces se me olvidaba lo convincente que podía ser mi imaginación, Michael, era el más fiel fruto de aquello ¿cómo esperaba que fuese tan buena actriz en la vida real?

A penas Ross dejó la casa al día siguiente para ir al trabajo, yo me deslicé en dirección a Michael. Mis piernas me temblaban, se me hacía ya difícil incluso permanecer de pie, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo. Un último esfuerzo por Michael, por amor.

¿Y si esperaba a otro día?

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Si lo dejaba para otro día, Michael sabría inmediatamente que se trataba todo de una estrategia. No se convencería de que todo había terminado y, conociéndole, me seguiría aún con más ganas a USA.

-Vamos Steph- intenté por darme fuerzas, y aunque poco, lo logré. Mi paso se hizo firme y logré avanzar sin desvanecerme a través de la nieve.

Llegué hasta su puerta y respiré profundo para llamar, pero antes de que mi puño tocase la puerta, como ocurría a menudo, él ya la había abierto.

-Hola mi amor- me saludó con su habitual sonrisa que me derretía y se hizo hacia delante para besarme. Contuve el aliento y me esforcé al máximo, esa era la prueba de fuego, si mi amor por él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder forzarme a evitar su beso, entonces sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Cerré los ojos y me hice para atrás poniendo mis brazos entre nosotros. Él lo notó enseguida –por supuesto— y su expresión me hacía querer ahorcarme.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó perfectamente sereno.

Te amo, pensé, pero para la suerte de ese momento, él no podía escucharme. Lo siento.

-Tenemos que hablar- lo recité tal cual lo había ensayado, y hasta ahí bien. Me miró perplejo un par de segundos en que por poco y creí me descubriría.

-…O.K.- Hizo un gesto -¿Quieres pasar?-

-No- miré al piso pues si miraba sus ojos seguro me arrepentía.

Lo hacía por él. Lo hago por él, me repetía una y otra vez en mi fuero interno. Él lo valía.

Acarició mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No- perfectamente cierto.

- Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?- Seguí siendo tiernos, lo que por ende, seguía haciendo difíciles las cosas. Pero de nuevo: ¿Cuándo Michael no había sido tierno?

Vamos Steph, ya falta poco, luego dos semanas de completo infierno y de vuelta a Miami. Cerré los ojos en busca de concentración, y pronuncie clara y pausadamente las palabras que nunca creí que diría:

-Michael, ya no te quiero-

Él buscó mi mirada y me observó con detenimiento y antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa me abrazó como cuando deseé que lo hiciera, allá en Nueva York, cuando estaba enferma y en cama, cuando en vez de consuelo me encontré de lleno contra el suelo. Y entonces me abrazaba así, no podía, no quería. Mariana me había dicho que iba a tener que ser fuerte. Sí claro, y también me dijo que hablara con Michael, cosa que lo dijo sólo porque no sabía ni entendía el verdadero asunto en cuestión. ¿Qué tan distintos habrían sido sus consejos si hubiese sabido que Michael era un vampiro? Así que me dejé llevar por lo único que podía aplicarse a esa situación: ser fuerte.

Me aparté de él con fuerza, por suerte, el no intentó retenerme, lo más probable es porque sabía que de retenerme, me saldrían hematomas.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?-

Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a dar un paso hacia delante.

-¿qué acaso no sabes mentir?-

Sabía que ocurriría esto. Por suerte para mí, le conocía lo bastante bien, como para saber que enseguida caería en la cuenta de mi mentira, pero el guión continuaba, y por suerte, me lo había estudiado bastante bien.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- comencé a alzar la voz, eso me daría seguridad – Te acabo de decir que ya no te amo y ¿me abrazas? ¿Qué pasa contigo?-

Alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Está bien mi amor, no es para que grites-

-¡Y no… Me digas mi amor!- levantó una de sus cejas.

-¿Y cómo te digo entonces?-

-Stephanie Ann McNeil-

-O.K Stephanie Ann McNeil ¿puedo saber al menos desde cuando?-

-¿y eso qué importancia tiene?-

-La tiene-

-No, no la tiene, basta con que te diga la verdad ¿o qué hubieses preferido? ¿qué hubiese seguido con esta farsa?- no podía creer que fuese tan cruel, me iría directo al infierno por tratar de esa manera a un ángel.

-Oh, vamos Steph, no hablas en serio.-

-Nunca había hablado más enserio en mi vida. Ya no quiero estar más contigo.-

Una lágrima amenazaba por escapárseme, pero logré ahogarla, aún así, ya casi no podía contener los sollozos, tendría que ser más rápida.

-¿Por qué?- reclamó -¿Porque soy vampiro?-

-No eres para mí.-

-Steph…-

-Y lo siento si te cree en vano, pero la gente cambia ¿Lo sabes? YO CAMBIE. ¡Y no quiero estar toda mi vida con alguien que no cambiará nunca! ¡Qué no envejecerá nunca y que nunca será capaz de demostrarme que me ama porque se tiene ASCO a sí mismo!-

-Guau, calma, eso fue hiriente.-

-¿Tu crees?- era fácil retomar mi habitual ironía cuando me encontraba así de enfadada, porque en verdad lo estaba. En esos momentos sentía el odio más grande que jamás había sentido hacia alguien, y era conmigo. Entonces, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar ese odio y cambiar las palabras, ya pronto acabaría y quizás en unos años, me diera cuenta de que en verdad, había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto?-

-¡No!-

-Pero, Steph… tienes apenas 16 años ¿no quieres arruinar tu seguridad solo por una calentura o sí?-

Un paso hacia atrás. Me tomó unos instantes comprender las palabras de Michael ¿Qué había dicho yo antes? O sea que de todas las imbecibilidades que le había gritado ¿la que más le había herido era su rechazo a hacerme el amor? Perdí el control de la situación y no pude evitar sonrojarme ¿o sea que en estos momentos Michael estaba incluso en plan de negociar sobre ello? La posibilidad era tentadora siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre ello y…. ¡Basta! Steph concéntrate, me ordené.

-¿Sabes?... Ya no tiene importancia.-

-O sea que…- dejó salir un leve suspiro -¿Entonces es cierto?- Me crucé de brazos.

-No jugaría con algo como esto Simmon.-

Me dí media vuelta, ya no aguantaba más. Era hora de irme. Me alejé de él y su primer impulso fue de dar un paso hacia delante.

-No quiero que me sigas.- dí un par de pasos más para acabar con todo de la peor forma posible, aunque fuese algo que Edward hizo, aunque lo había odiado por ello, entonces lo comprendía, debía ser una fractura limpia. –Eres patético-

No iría a casa, no quería volver ahí, necesitaba estar sola por unas horas. Sola y llorar, llorar amargamente. Necesitaba estar lejos de todo, se me haría más fácil pensar y tranquilizarme, así que me adentré en la nieve, sin saber que había sido de mi más grande y eterno amor.

En la Tierra no existía persona peor que yo, peor tampoco una que estuviese sufriendo tanto por amor en esos momentos, y ese, era mi único consuelo.

**Pobre Michael. ¿Qué ocurrirá luego? ¿Steph se irá definitivamente a Miami? ¿Y qué pasará con Michael? ¿Se quedará solo a disfrutar de la nieve o querrá playa también?**

**Muchas suposiciones y una verdad… que luego será revelada. xDDDDD**

**Los quiero. **

**Inspirense.**

**Besos.**

**Carime**


	20. Traición

**Finalmente el último capítulo ya está aquí ¿y saben lo que en verdad me alegraría el día y me haría sentir conforme con lo que llevo ya 11 meses escribiendo? Unos muy lindos y bellos reviews como sé que pueden escribirlos. =) Tengo fé en ustedes.**

**Recomendación: Lean este capi con calma, es el último (por supuesto después habrá un Epílogo) y por lo demás es bastante corto, ya les diré específicamente por qué.**

**19.****Traición**

Ya me calaba el frío. Me había sentado a esperar la muerte. Quizá existiese una posibilidad de que alguien me encontrase antes de eso y me llevara a salvo, pero la verdad era que no tenía las esperanzas puestas en ello. No existía posibilidad alguna de que alguien me encontrase, al menos no un humano.

Pensé en él. La idea de que Michael me encontrase me embriagaba, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo una última vez. Quería sentirlo, pues en el fondo sabía que su fría piel no me quitaría el frío, pero al menos su protección me brindaría alivio. Traté de imaginar su aroma, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho, no habría servido de nada, no después de todo lo que le había dicho. Le había roto el corazón de una manera muy injusta.

Pero ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera? Era la persona a la que más había querido en mi vida, y también la que más me había amado de vuelta, exceptuando mi madre por supuesto, pero eso no servía de mucho ¿cierto? Y no podía dejar que viera que a mí también me hacía daño. No podía atarle y dejar que me siguiera de vuelta a Florida cosa que fuese un prisionero, era injusto de mi parte. Por eso, por todas las cosas malas que le dije… no vendría.

Debía asumirlo, moriría. El frío acabaría conmigo, y nadie, jamás, me encontraría.

Me senté a llorar en la nieve, pero me vi interrumpida en seco. Tenía esa extraña sensación de haber vivido eso antes. De javú le llaman. Mi sueño otra vez. La última, pasándome a cuenta.

-Ja Ja, menuda ironía- gesticulé sin lograr emitir sonido alguno.

Había algo que diferenciaba la realidad del sueño: el sueño, _mi_ sueño, tenía un final feliz, Michael me encontraba. Si sólo los sueños se hicieran realidad.

Recordé por última vez que uno, de hecho se había cumplido. El más lindo, el más hermoso, el más fantástico… todo lo que jamás pude haber pedido. Y fue maravilloso, mientras duró. Ahora el sueño se había acabado. Michael era todo lo que quería, lo que más anhelaba, pero no llegaría. El sueño, de nuevo, había acabado, yo había despertado, mal que me pesara.

Quizá no debería haberle gritado de la forma en que lo hice, ni haberle dicho todas aquellas mentiras que rompían mi corazón en mil pedazos. Lo amaba, y esa era la única razón por la que me había dado a la fuga en ese desierto blanco, para pensar en la manera de sobrevivir sin él mi regreso a Florida. No podía darme el lujo de que me siguiera y quedara expuesto, de ser así los Volturis…

Si no eran ellos, si no existían, serían otros. Porque sí existían más vampiros como él ¿cierto? Y de nuevo, no podía ser tan egoísta, él no me habría dejado correr ese riesgo si la situación hubiese sido al revés. No podía crearle para luego destruirle, no podía ser tan cruel.

Lloré con aún más intensidad al recordar su expresión y sus últimas palabras. Me daba pena, mucha, demasiada pena el recordarlo. Me destrozaba el alma, me destruía, formando un agujero sin límites en mi pecho.

No quería morir así, no de esa forma. Habían muchas otras que se me habrían hecho hasta agradables, pero no aquella, no sin disculparme con Michael.

Me tendí sobre la nieve como solía acurrucarme junto a Michael. Michael. Imaginé que la fría nieve era su pétreo pecho y comencé a recordar nuestros mejores momentos. Lo amaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nunca había conocido a alguien como él. No porque fuera vampiro, eso no era más que un detalle para mí, sino porque no trataba de figurar aún cuando tenía todo para hacerlo. Fuese como fuese, el amor no tiene sentido, uno nunca sabe porqué se enamora hasta que lo hace, y nadie sabe exactamente como justificarlo luego.

Lo amaba. Ya lo sabía, pero reafirmarlo en esos momentos lo hacían ver como el gran descubrimiento. Quería tenerle a mi lado. Una parte de mí se arrepentía de lo dicho, aún cuando fuese la parte egoísta. Quería decirle que no era patético, que nunca lo había sido. Abrí los ojos para ver la nieve y la tormenta a través de mis gafas por última vez.

Me pareció ver una extraña luz en algún lugar alejado, pero me convencí rápidamente de que sólo era un producto más de mi imaginación, una vez más jugando conmigo. Me pregunté si no había estado loca desde el principio, después de todo, nunca había sido normal. Quizá Mariana lo sabía y por eso siempre había tratado de alejarme de la lectura, quizá hasta Jen lo sabía y sólo había buscado hacerme un favor cuando escondió mi libro en NYC. Quizá Michael nunca había sido real, quizá…

Pero Michael sí había sido _real. Tenía_ que serlo. Durante los últimos meses mi familia lo había visto. Sí, estaba segura desde que se materializó fueron capaces de verlo. No podían estar todos locos ¿cierto?

¿Y si dentro de mi locura así como había imaginado a Michael también había imaginado la reacción de mi familia? En serio tendría que dejar de ver películas de terror, _The Unequivoque _seguía pasándome la cuenta. Pero ¿y si en serio lo había imaginado todo? Entonces habría estado agonizando por algo irreal, por un sentimiento irreal, por un _ser _irreal. Parecía ser que a final de cuentas, todo apuntaba a que como siempre, era yo la patética.

Que injusto sería para Mariana perderme así por algo irreal, sobre todo porque siempre, a pesar de su humos de perros se había dado por entera para que estuviera bien. Los libros, la computadora, el viaje a Nueva York, la posibilidad de que Michael se fuese a vivir con nosotros. Siempre. Qué injusto y qué mala hija que había resultado ser. Todo ese esfuerzo perdido, su cultivo jamás llegaría a dar frutos. Su hija le había salido fallada, se había vuelto loca y encima moriría. Su locura la había llevado a huír de su hogar por un ser que no existía.

Lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era mi corazón palpitar cada vez más lento. Tun Tun tun…… tun…. Tuuuun. Mi inconstante respiración dejaba al descubierto de vez en cuando inidentificables gemidos de dolor. El fin estaba cerca, no sabía qué tanto, pero cuando uno va a morir simplemente lo sabe.

Entre la niebla, de a poco una silueta comenzó a hacerse cada vez más nítida. La había observado desde que no era más que una luz en la distancia con la idea de que era inrreal. No tardó en estar junto a mí. Mi cuerpo respondió enseguida en una respuesta hacia él.

Lo amaba y ahí estaba.

Ya nada más importaba. Si era real o no, no importaba, sería lo último que vería. Aún así moriría, y esa imagen era sin duda la bienvenida al paraíso. Nada más importaba, ahí estaba él. Estaba satisfecha, lo tenía todo.

-Steph- sonrió de auto-complacencia por haberme encontrado.

Recordé mi primer sueño y por fin logré comprender a cabalidad ese sentimiento que me albergaba en él. Tocó mi rostro. ¡Era real! ¡Era real! ¡Estaba salvada! Él me salvaría. Mi héroe.

Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro y mi cabello, y conforme lo hacía, su sonrisa se iba borrando de su rostro. La luz desaparecía. ¿Por qué? Me espantó su expresión de horror cuando sus dedos palparon mi cuello. Su mirada me sentenciaba, pero me negaba a creer que no sería capaz de salvarme, él era capaz de todo, encontraría la manera.

Pero la hipotermia seguía haciendo de las suyas, me desvanecía, me iba. Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Era mi último instante, mi última oportunidad para decirle que no era patético. No podía morir sin decírselo antes, no teniéndolo ahí, junto a mí. Pero la voz no salía, parecía un animal asustado. Aún en esos momentos sentía vergüenza de los graznidos que abandonaban mi garganta.

-No mi amor- me susurró al oído –no temas, te salvaré-

Pero ya no comprendía lo que me decía. ¿Qué decía? Todo era borroso, mis pensamientos me abandonaban y…. perdí la conciencia. Cuando creí que había muerto, cuando ya no existía nada, cuando todo era negro, cuando en mi inconciente trataba de encontrar ese túnel del que todos hablan, cuando ya me había rendido, cuando mi corazón lloraba de forma lastimosa, entonces, sentí una punzada proveniente de mi cuello. Me quemaba, el dolor quemaba. ¡Me quemaba! ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Eso sentía la gente al morir?

Entonces comprendí:

_El dolor provenía de mi sangre…_

_Michael… Él me había traicionado._

**Como probablemente ya se dieron cuenta Michael no ha traicionado de manera alguna a Steph, pero ella por algún motivo piensa lo contrario. Quizás quedan muchos por qué's ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Por qué's que quedarán a su imaginación si gustan o en una posible segunda parte de ser lo contrario. **

**Y Aún quedan temas sin resolver, temas que conciernen a Michael, temas que involucran sus sentimientos. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Tatatatáaaaaaan. Tendrán que esperar al Epilogo (que espero tenerlo por aquí a más tardar el fin de semana).**

**Los amo. Por favor, antes de despedirnos, háganme saber que les ha parecido la historia, para los que comentan siempre, para los que no, es un buen momento para hacerlo y no les tomará más que uno o dos minuto.**

**Nos vemos.**

**OH! CASI LO OLVIDO: LES TENGO UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD, QUE CONSISTE EN UN FIC NAVIDEÑO DE BELLA Y EDWARD, SE TITULA: Solo deseo que ya no sea Navidad. PODRÍAN DARSE UNA VUELTA Y DISFRUTARLO, NO PRETENDO QUE TENGA MAS DE 4 O 5 CAPITULOS.**


	21. Epílogo

**Tenía planeado haberlo subido antes, pero se juntaron algunos inconvenientes**** (y encima mis primeras elecciones como votante), pero finalmente está aquí luego de casi 11 meses de espera: el epílogo. Una sorpresa: ESTA RELATADO POR MICHAEL. Disfrútenlo y háganlo durar porque es un tanto corto.**

**Epílogo**

No sé por qué no la seguí, debería haberlo hecho.

Su declaración, su actitud, habían terminado por congelar mi sistema. No es que haya pensando que me querría por siempre, sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo. Además, tenía razón ¿para qué querría estar con alguien que no cambiaría jamás y que encima tenía "asco" a si mismo (aunque claramente eso no es tan así)? Ella seguiría cambiando y querría cosas mejores. Pero había creído que esta situación no se daría por el momento. Los vampiros también tenemos ilusiones.

Si hubiese tenido aún mi poder me habría dado cuenta en seguida que todo aquello no era más que una enorme y gorda mentira. Pero de nuevo ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ella se merecía algo mejor.

La observé dibujar la misma trayectoria por la que había llegado. _Pero no la seguí, aunque debería haberlo hecho. _Mi creadora se iba y me rechazaba. Qué patético que es que te creen para luego dejarte a la deriva. ¿Y entonces qué haría?

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, con mi sistema completamente paralizado, mi vida había acabado, ya no tenía sentido. Mi mente estaba en blanco y la pregunta anterior seguía haciendo estragos en mi mente. _¿Y entonces qué haría?_ ¿Qué sentido tendría? No conocía nada ni nadie en el mundo que significase lo mismo para mí, nada en el universo entero tenía más brillo que ella _(Steph, mi amor, mi creadora)_ ni siquiera mi mismísima piel bajo el sol. No podía dejarla. Pero me había acabado. Tenía que cuidar de ella por siempre, mi vida no tenía otra finalidad. Pero ella ya no deseaba mi protección. Mientras ella viviese, yo estaría ahí, oculto en las sombras cuidándola incluso hasta cuando fuese una anciana a quien los días agotan. Incluso ahí. Moriría al final. Los humanos lo hacen y entonces acabaría su vida, y la mía, pero habría tenido sentido, yo habría cuidado anónimamente de su felicidad. Y entonces…. Me incineraría.

Corrí a su casa para comenzar con el plan desde ya, pero allí no estaba. La verdad, ni siquiera me dí la molestia en llegar a la morada misma, la huella, el rastro que dejaba su aroma ya me indicaba otra dirección. Pero el rastro era antiguo.

Me concentré en la nieve que poco a poco había cubiertos sus huellas entre el viento y la nevada. Me distraje un par de segundos con los copos de nieve al caer. La mente vampírica es así, inestable y distraíble, pero mi amor y preocupación por ella era más fuerte y no dejaría que mi naturaleza se interpusiera entre ella y yo cuando se trataba de riesgo vital para ella. No había tiempo para ser Vampiro.

¿O sí?

Por primera vez en mi corta existencia, por primera vez desde que pertenecía al mundo real, que me sentía real y completamente orgulloso de mi naturaleza. Y entonces el no poder besar a Steph como me hubiese gustado, no poder amarla como mis instintos siempre habían demandado, pasaban a un segundo plano. Incluso nuestra reciente ruptura quedaba de lado, ya podría sermonearme y volver a romper lazos conmigo luego, cuando su vida no peligrara en una tormenta de -15°C. Con mi fuerza y velocidad y sentidos… podría encontrarla, de hecho, era el _único_ que podría encontrarla. Y traerla a salvo, lo primordial, pus sus pisadas ya llevaban horas.

Tardé bastante en encontrar un rastro verdaderamente fuerte. La tormenta formaba torbellinos que fácilmente podrían haberme dirigido en una dirección totalmente opuesta haciéndome perder el rastro y peor: perder el tiempo.

Pero finalmente la hallé.

La encontré llorando en medio de la tormenta. Per ¿Qué más daba? La había encontrado, era lo importante, y viva más encima.

Cuando me sobrepuse de mi entusiasmo inicial de haberla encontrado me topé con la dificultad. En eso no había contado con lo perjudicial de mi naturaleza. Para mí, cualquier clima daba exactamente igual, sabía que científicamente no podía darle mucho tiempo en una tormenta y mucho menos en la zona más austral del mundo. Pero sólo me lo sabía por libros. En realidad, no tenía ni una idea con cuánto tiempo contaba realmente. Pero su corazón me indicaba que no era mucho, ni siquiera el suficiente, su fuerza acostumbrada, no era la misma. Estaba acelerado, pero no lo acostumbrado para cuando lloraba. Sus pulsaciones era algo que conocía a la perfección. _1, 1 y 2. 1, 1 y 2. _Si lloraba: _1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4. _No necesitaba saber de medicina para saber que estaba mal.

Ya no importaba si sería acogido o no, tenía que acercarme sí o sí.

-Mi amor- susurré, ni modo iba a pensar en decirle _Stephanie Ann McNeil_, cuando mi alma pendía de un hilo en preocupación (y por mi alma, se entiende en su mayoría a la de Steph). Su rostro azulado y demacrado por el frío eran una nueva preocupación.

La sostuve entre mis brazos ara constatar la realidad, su temperatura, estaba muy por debajo a los cánones. Su piel hirviente y tentadora, ya por poco se parecía a la mía. Su olor ya no era la dulce canción a la que estaba habituado. Todo estaba mal.

Había planeado llevarmela a su casa, pero ya no había tiempo. ¡Ya no había tiempo! Por la mierda, por la… todos lo improperios existentes en este mundo y en todos. Lo que fuese que tenía dentro de mi pecho, llámese corazón o no, se hacía trizas. Trizas, trizas. Mil pedazo que herían cada una de mis entrañas vampíricas, llegando ha hacer que me preguntase si no serían capaces de cortarme en pedazos. ¿Y luego quien me quemaría? Una cosa era clara: no podía dejarla ir, ni perderla de esa forma tan cruel. Ella me había dado la vida y yo no podía dejar que ella perdiera la suya.

No había opción. No podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba completamente desesperado.

-Michael…- alcanzó a decir en un leve suspiro. Se alegraba de que estuviese ahí, pero ¿por qué en esos momentos eso no lograba apaciguarme en lo más mínimo?

Intenté brindarle calor frotando mis manos contra su traje. La fricción debería funcionar. Pero no lo hacía. ¡No funcionaba! ¡Ni siquiera llevaba su traje para las tormentas por la Mierda! ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada como para salir con su pura casaca?

Estaba perdida, y junto a ella me hundía yo. Solo podría despedirme.

-Perdóname…- rogó con su voz quebrada y más parecida a la de un animal consiguiendo que mi garganta se anudara dramáticamente en respuesta –Sí te amo- Fue lo último que supe de ella hasta antes de que se dejara caer encima mío en un último adiós.

La besé suavemente, pero no tenía como saber si era consiente de ello o no, su corazón seguía el mismo paso acompasado y desacompasado que se hacía cada vez más pequeño y débil.

Fue cosa de milésima de segundos, Steph estaba allí sobre mí, con sus últimos alientos contra mi cuello, lista para marcharse para siempre y yo no quería. Por una vez en la vida no quería que la vida siguiese su curso. Si tan sólo hubiese habido una manera…

La salvaría. ¿Cómo? Ya se me ocurriría, algo saldría de mis neuronas.

-No mi amor. No temas, te salvaré-

Reconozco que fui egoísta. Pero ¿en serio es tan malo ser egoísta cuando se trata de salvar a _la_ persona? No quedaba tiempo. Aunque a mí me sobrara a Steph…. Mi Steph…

Sólo tenía tiempo para actuar, y lo hice rápido. Su cálido líquido vital inundó mis sentidos comenzando un frenesí. Lo más sabroso que jamás haya podido probar, estaba ahí, en mi boca, entre mis _colmillos_, jugueteando enérgicamente. Ah, el elixir de la vida, que tentador resultaba. Me recordé que no dabía sobre pasarme, no quería ser yo el resultado de su muerte, no podría vivir con ello._ Steph, aguanta. Michael, ten fuerza, tú puedes._ Una voz imaginaria se apoderó de mi mente, una se asemejaba a la mía, sería lo lógico, mi subconsciente. Pero ¿Por qué la otra se parecía a la de ella?

Concentré mis fuerzas y aguanté la respiración. La presión en mi garganta me desgarró. Mi cuerpo imploraba más y más. ¡Pero no! _Tenía_ que salvarla, _iba_ a salvarla. Me concentré en los recuerdos que quería volver a vivir. Su sonrisa, sus labios en los míos. Su risa de burla cuando me veía con la boca llena de nieve. Volver a verla caminar, sonrojarse… No, eso no volvería, y sería bueno asumirlo como un conveniente precio a pagar, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

¿Había dicho que me amaba? Entonces volveríamos a estar juntos. No podría dejar que se acercara a su familia. No por mucho tiempo. Gracias _Amanecer_. Incluso al pelmazo de Cullen le debía entonces las gracias por la vida de Steph.

Limpié la herida con nieve con la idea de que no siguiera perdiendo sangre ¿De algo serviría, no? Quizás debería tomar algunos cursos en la Universidad, era demasiado ignorante para tener 19 años, incluso habiéndome devorado cada uno de los libros de texto de Steph.

_Al grano Simmon, luego piensas en tu estúpida salud mental, ahora sólo limpia la herida, el olor me mata._ Mala suerte la de ser fácilmente distraíble.

Degusté las últimas gotas de aquella maravillosa poción que aún quedaban en mi paladar, pero estaba seguro de no caer en ninguna tentación, ahora que la veía ahí no había ni una duda. Seríamos uno por siempre.

Aguardé. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Dejó escapar un grito agudo y su corazón se detuvo. Estaba hecho.

_Estaba viva,_

_Pero Mariana me mataría._

Sería mejor escribirle una carta.

**Así que ahí estuvo, espero les haya gustado. ****Sé que puede sonar algo dramático, pero he aquí las opciones. …**

**Opción 1: Todo queda así y sus mentes trabajan un final.**

**U**

**Opción 2: Llenan la poll que pondré en mi perfil para ver si me apresuro en escribir y publicar la segunda parte, que desde ya les advierto, está un poco loca, pero tiene unas cuantas sorpresas. Se llamaría **_**Mientras las hojas caen.**_** Y la narra Michael. ¿Suena interesante? Ya saben que hacer (**_**Por lo menos 5 personas deben votar Opción 2 para que sea Válido.**_**)**

**Para los que quieran votar pero no posean una cuenta, pueden hacerlo en un review, (Pero **_**sólo**_** los que no tengan cuenta ¿O.K? O sino no cuenta). **

**De sus votos depende la segunda parte. Eso lo digo desde ya.**

**AHORA EL MOMENTO DE PONERSE EMOCIONAL:**

**Muchas Muchas Muchas Muchas Graaaaaaciaaaass. Gracias por leer esta historia. A los que dejaron reviews, a los que no, a los que solo llegaron a la mitad de la historia y por supuesto a los que llegaron al final.**

**Sin ustedes y las personas que día a día me decían que continuase con la historia (Gracias de nuevo **_**Kathi**_** y **_**Danika**_**) no habríamos llegado a este punto. Gracias Gracias Gracias y mil gracias.**

**Espero que nos volvamos a ver. **

**Los ama.**

**Carime. **


	22. Mientras las hojas caen ya esta en FF!

**Informativo**

Hey chicos!!!! Para aquellos que no se hayan dado una vuelta por mi perfil, LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y ESTÁ DISPONIBLE!!!! Se llama "_Mientras las hojas caen_"

Disfruten. Espero verlos por allá. =)


End file.
